


The Game of Cat and Mouse

by GrimmHugs0, peachyjuicyj



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Abduction, Accidental Kissing, Accidental Stimulation, Action/Adventure, Admiration, Adventure & Romance, Alan Ituriel Is not Lord Black Hat and Black Hat Is not Alan Ituriel, Alchemy, Alcohol, Alien Character(s), Alien Technology, Aliens, All Time Favorites, Alternate Universe - Bounty Hunters, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Ancient Entities/Ancient beings, Anger, Animal Abuse, Animal Death, Animal Instincts, Animalistic, Antagonism, Anti-Hero, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Ass-Kicking, Assassination Attempt(s), Attempt at Humor, Attempted Interrogation, Attempted Murder, Attempted Seduction, Attempted Sexual Assault, Attraction, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Kissing, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Bad Flirting, Bar Room Brawl, Bars and Pubs, Battle Scenes, Beating, Best Friends, Bickering, Bigotry & Prejudice, Biting, Black Hat Is So Sinfully Sexy, Black Hat Is an Awful Amigo to be Amigos with which Is True., Black Markets, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Blushing, Blushing Lord Black Hat, Bodily Fluids, Bodily Functions, Body Horror, Bondage, Bounty Hunters, Boxing & Fisticuffs, Breasts, Brutality, Camaraderie, Cameos, Can't live with them Can't live Without them I mean the Characters 😅😅, Canon - Comics & Cartoon Combination, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Carnivores and Carnivorous eaters 🍽🍴🥚🍳🍖🍗🥓🍤🥘🍣🍱🐟🦀🦐🐙🦑, Cartoon Network Omniverse, Cell Phones, Chains, Chance Meetings, Chaos, Clingy Jealously Violent Types like Demencia, Clingy Possessive Jealously Homicidal/Murderous Types, Clubbing, Comfort Reading, Coping, Crazy Gotham City, Crimes & Criminals, Criminal Masterminds, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Cussing, DC Comics References, Dark Comedy, Dark Magic, Dark Past, Death Threats, Developing Friendships, Dirty Thoughts, Discrimination, Disfigurement, Disguise, Dismemberment, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Dominance, Dorkiness, Drama, Drama & Romance, Drinking, Drinking to Cope, Drug Use, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Dubious Morality, Eldritch Entities/Eldritch beings, Embarrassment, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional Roller Coaster, Emotions, Empathy, Enslaved/Enslavement ⛓, Epic Battles, Escaped from Slavery, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Everyone Has Issues, Evil Corporations, Evil is Sexy, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Punching, Facial Horror, Fandom Allusions & Cliches & References, Fangs and Canine teeth, Fear, Feelings, Female Anti-Hero, Female Character of Color, Female Friendship, Fights, Fist Fights, Flesh eating, Flirting, Flirting attempts, Formidable Opponent, Free Will, Freedom, French Kissing, Friendship, Fugitives, Genetically Engineered Beings, Girls with Guns, Good Writing, Gotham City - Freeform, Gotham City Chase, Graphic Description, GrimmHugs0 Is not just a Writer they are also a Artist too., Guest Stars, Guilty Pleasures, Gun Violence, Hanging Out, Hangover, Harm to Animals, Heartache, Heavy Drinking, Hidden Gem Story💎, Hiding in Plain Sight, Hilarity, Hilarity Ensues, Hormones, Humanoid abominations, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Immortality, Inappropriate Humor, Injury Recovery, Insanity, Insults, Interrogation, Jealousy, Kickpuncher, Kidnapping, Large Appetites, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lord Black Hat Is Filthy rich, Lord Black Hat Is Pure Charismatic Evil nuff Said, Lord Black Hat Is Supreme Pure Evil Incarnate Itself, Lust, Lust Object, Lust at First Sight, Mad Science, Mad Scientists, Magic, Magic-Users, Magical Artifacts, Magical Tattoos, Major Character Injury, Major Character(s), Major Original Character(s), Male-Female Friendship, Masochism, Melodrama, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Metahumans, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Character(s), Minor Injuries, Minor Original Character(s), Mistaken Identity, Mistakes, Mocking, Mood Swings, Moral Ambiguity, Morally Ambiguous Character, Mortality, Multiple Crossovers, Must Read, Mutant Powers, Mutants, Mutilation, My First Fanfic, My First Fanwork, My First Smut, My First Work in This Fandom, Mystery Character(s), NSFW, Name-Calling, Nearly/halfway Canon to Villanos/Villainous, Nervousness, Nightmare Face, Nightmare Fuel, Non-Human Genitalia, Non-Sexual Slavery, Not Canon Compliant, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Nudity, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, On the Run, One of My Favorites, Organized Crime, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other, Our Story Needs More Kudos Love 💌💌💌, Pain, Panic Attacks, Parkour, Partial Nudity, Partners in Crime, Partnership, Past Rape/Non-con, Penis In Vagina Sex, Penis Size, Personal Favorite, Physique Horrors, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Please Send More Kudos For Our Fanfiction🙏, Please be Patient with GrimmHugs0 on Writing Chapters., Pool & Billiards, Porn With Plot, Portals, Possessive Behavior, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Predator/Prey, Psychological Trauma, Public Humiliation, Public Scene, Punching, Rage, Random Encounters, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rated For Violence, Rescue, Restraints, Rival Relationship, Rivalry, Sadism, Sassy, Scarification, Scars, Scars/gashes/lacerations, Science, Secrets, Self-Defense, Self-Healing Wounds, Self-Pity, Senses, Sexual Content, Sexual Harassment, Sexual Humor, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Shapeshifting, Shooting Guns, Sibling Rivalry, Situational Humiliation, Size And Height Shifting, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slapstick, Slave Trade, Slavery, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Smoking, Smooching, Sneakiness, Sneaking, Sneaking Around, Some Humor, Space Marines, Space Pirates, Squabbling, Stalking, Stealth Crossover, Stitches, Sub Black Hat (Villainous), Superpowers, Supervillains, Surprise Kissing, Surprises, Survival, Survival/Self-Preservation Instincts, Swearing, Sweet/Hot, Tags Are Fun, Tags May Change, Team Dynamics, Technology, Teleportation, Temper Tantrums, Tentacles, This Fanfiction Story Deserves More Kudos And More Reading/Readership, Threats, Threats of Violence, Tranquilizers, Transformation, Trauma, Travel, Trust Issues, Under Kudos Not enough Kudos 🙏, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Villains, Villanos Spanish Name For Villainous, Violence, Violent Thoughts, Waiters & Waitresses, Weapons, Wet Dream, Where In the World Is GrimmHugs0🤔🕵👀❓🔍, Women Being Awesome, Work In Progress, World Travel, Worth Re-Reading, Worthy Opponent Respect, Writers can also be Artists too., Writing for Fun, Yandere Black Hat (Villainous), all types of Lying and all types of Liars, black magic, escape artists, human disguises, outings, sedatives, trickery, 🍑🍹💌Dear: GrimmHugs0 Wrote You a new Comment by Peachyjuicyj, 🎩SalveBlackHat all Hail Lord Black Hat🎩, 🎩Surviving With Lord Black Hat and Surviving from lord Black Hat🎩, 🎩Villain/Villainous Respect🎩
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 42,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmHugs0/pseuds/GrimmHugs0, https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyjuicyj/pseuds/peachyjuicyj
Summary: A normal day takes an awful turn. when an "innocent" woman is kidnapped by a notorious group of villains. waking to, a hellish place run by a creepy owner.one thing leads to another. And the next thing shes knows. the owner has grown a liking to her. great, as if she doesn't have enough shit up her ass!!!rated M. for smut, sexual scenes both consensual and non-consensual, drug and drink use. gore and adult language.
Relationships: Black Hat (Villainous) & Original Female Character(s), Black Hat (Villainous)/Original Character(s), Black Hat (Villainous)/Original Female Character(s), Black Hat/Demencia (Villainous) [One-Sided Attraction] Demencia Is Obsessed with Lord Black Hat.
Comments: 115
Kudos: 87





	1. A Crack of Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Sit down and enjoy the shit show I have made
> 
> Enjoy

A lone youthful lady walks down and Into an alleyway. Her head of hair and tresses bounce with her every step on the damp alleyway pavement. The pastel colors of the sunset skyline puts a shut lipped smile on her facial features, She breathes and Inhales the chilled air of the sunset skyline. Tranquil days like these gives her tranquility, And with freshly brewed beverages of teas being on her mind. There's a new cafe not too far from her hotel. the walk felt great on her limbs. As she nears her cafe destination, Unaware and unknowingly she Is being stalked and pursued on the way of her cafe destination by an unidentified reptilish female being wearing a horned fabric reptile hoodie and with a lengthy ponytail of neon greenish-yellow hair. 

The sound of shattering glass, alerts the lady that she was not alone. she turns to confront her stalker/pursuer, but before she could. a unidentified heavy weight rams her Into a wall. her head was ringing, she elbows whatever and whoever Is on top of her. a grunt Is heard, the unidentified heavy weight Is lifted. giving her the opportunity to land punches. her fists feeling bones collapsing. knocking the unidentified being nto the ground. her feet swiftly moves away to make a break for It. She the lady goes around the corner. 

After she the goes around the corner then and there she the lady Is met with a large pair of blue furry pawsy bear-like arms were wrapping around her waist, she struggles against the large blue furry bear-like creature's hold. however, all It the large blue furry bear-like creature does Is constrict her the youthful lady's movements. her breath quickens and vision blurs. a sudden unidentified yellow gloved hand yanks her head of hair and tresses to the side. without warning, a hypodermic needle/syringe was Injected Into her neck causing the youthful lady Into Involuntary unconsciousness. 

She the youthful lady wakes up to feel a metal slab on her back. her vision Is still blurred and her other senses are Invaded by harsh chemicals. she the lady attempts to stand, only to find chains bounding her to a metal table. 

"Awake, are we?" 

The voice came from behind her, gritty, like eating sand, but she couldn’t see who or what It belonged to. she couldn’t speak, her tongue was too heavy, lips like weights as her senses slowly return. Where was she the youthful lady at exactly? Indoors, In a bright room, but where at?

A slender gentleman, not a human earthling/homo sapien by any stretch of the Imagination, came Into view, running his hand along the side of the metal slab. 

"excellent" his Lord Black Hat's facial features leans close to her taking In her scent. " you've been giving me a run for my money. enough for a tiny round of applause." he mocks. backing away to reveal a metal table of metal scalpels. she jolts with new vigor, but the chains are ever present. 

" But don't you worry. " he returns with a evil grin.  
"I'll be gentle." his eye lidded " after all, you are a formidable foe. one that has earned my respect." he Lord Black Hat tips his top hat off showing a bowler hat on his Lord Black Hat's head, she could have sworn she saw a another hat Inside the top hat. she has enough confusion for one day. 

For one, she'd never seen such a creature/entity before let alone understand his Black Hat's words. shifting she gets comfortable and clears her throat.  
she gives him one glare.  
" Fuck Off. " 

The creature/entity shows/displays no sign of anger, but amusement. until he felt something and damp on one of his Lord Black Hat's cheeks. realizing It was saliva, the air becomes frigidity. threatening growls emits from his Black Hat's chest. 

Not long after, the laboratory automatic sliding doors open and shut afterwards and skittering steps make there way to the lady captives metal table. 

A lanky young man wearing strapped-on goggles over a brown paper bag on his head and wearing a white lab coat, with a clipboard close to his chest, he Dr.Flug joins the two. He Dr.Flug and the lady captive exchange glazes/ before he Dr.Flug gives his attention to his boss and master: Lord Black Hat. 

"took you long enough Dr.Flug. " Dr.Flug's boss Lord Black Hat yanks Dr.Flug to the other side of the room. Black Hat's evil grin returns, " how should we start?" Black Hat summons various torture devices. as he Lord Black Hat names them. 

"Rib tickler?"

" S-Sir." 

" Eye gouger?"

" Uh. Sir. "

" Finger slicer? "

" . . . . ."

" Or, or, my personal favorite, The Brain peeler."

" Sir Lord Black Hat sir, she's not the target!!!" silence. the lanky young man Dr.Flug's knees clanked as loud as metal. That's when his Dr.Flug's boss's Black Hat's eye Into his Dr.Flug's soul.

" What. Was. That. Dr. Flug."  
Dr.Flug felt the venom spill from his boss's Lord Black Hat's mouth. 

" The, the DNA. The DNA doesn't match, sir. she's not the actual target. " a sudden yank by Dr.Flug's lab coat collar causing Dr.Flug to yelp. the next thing he Dr. Flug knew his derrière was being sent flying straight to the door. 

" Go and find the actual target. and bring them here DEAD/deceased and a corpse!!!"

Without further Instruction, Dr.Flug dashs out. leaving his boss Lord Black Hat alone with their youthful lady captive. Black Hat mumbles to himself and strolls back to the metal table. only to find that both metal tables were bare. 

A zip from behind gives him Black Hat a second to dodge. a scalpel pierces the wall where his Black Hat's head would have been. soon after another follows. then a full onslaught of them like bullets. all aiming for his Black Hat's head. managing to dodge them, he Black Hat can't help but be Impressed. had he Lord Black Hat been a second slower, she would have him been riddled with them by now. 

He Black Hat finds shelter behind one of Dr.Flug's machines. her ammo runs out, steps and loud rattling Is all he could hear. this Is his chance/, he runs out In the open. Immediately regretting It as he Is met with a barrel of one of Dr.Flug's ray/lazer guns. rapid fire causes endless destruction. papers and pipes bursts, soon the whole/entire laboratory Is engulf by blankets of steam. this gives him the perfect advantage. his arms morphs to barbs and charges. Black Hat was confident In this plan until his barbs get caught by a metal tray. just Inches away from her facial features. gritting his greenish-blue razor-sharp fangs spills out. then his feet shifts as a powerful kick to the gut sent him flying Into the capsules. shattering the glass with sparks flying about. he hears faint steps heading towards him. feeling movement by him Black Hat feels his physique flipped downwards onto the laboratory floor. he Black Hat was pinned down by an immense force. he cracks his eye open, finding himself on the chilly floor. arms strapped above his head, limbs pinned by bluish-ashy gray/grey tentacles. he Lord Black Hat's core was being used as a stool for the lady. Blocking out the light, her silhouette blanketed him. 

" Get the heck off me, now!!" he orders at the top of his lungs. his facial features morphs wildly In rage. Buzzsaws, Insect limbs, Demonic eyes and anything else he could Imagine of.  
however, It does nothing to her the lady, merely watching this bizarre temper tantrum. 

It sets his blood/ on fire. enough that his arm tore It's bindings. they struggle against each other. yanking, and clawing. until his claws catches her black hair ripping It from the youthful lady's scalp. 

His breath stops as lengthy blueish-white tresses unveils. thick as wool, soft as the softest of fabrics. eye widening like a tennis ball as he caught sight of two horns on her head. matching his Lord Black Hat's own under his top hat.  
silent paused weighting like stones. his mouth has gone dry while his physique felt as If It's been dunked Into freezing water. 

The youthful lady, however, wore fury fires, piercing holes through his skull. pearly-white teeth became greenish-blue, razor-sharp daggery-fangs. her golden tan fading Into a ashy blue-gray/grey. peeling away her human husk as the Intent to kill boils her blood. 

The room became frigid, freezing the floor to frost. growls rumbled lowly as the lady's mouth gapes open. time moves slow as the sensation of hellish pain jabbed through his throat. depraving him of air while draining his blood. with no choice he lays there. allowing this new sensation coarse through his veins. 

Is this what all of Lord Black Hat's Victim's felt like? 

For once, he can feel his life draining; fading back Into the nothingness for which he came from. 

So, Why Is this giving him Black Hat glorious ecstasy Instead?! 

Aloud snap of his neck sends a pleasant chill down his spine. warming him like no other. eye shut tightly, composer wildly abandon he let's out a sinful moan. 

" Hmmmm~. don't stop!!" 

. . . . . . . 

But something Is not right. his ecstasy Is suddenly ripped away from him like a child without their mother's tit, or a young man without his addiction. his eye flew open. shocked to find himself alone. his Lord Black Hat's evil Siren, has left her bleeding heart with nothing but confusion and horror by what had just transpired.


	2. Lizardy,Reptile Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Shit show Is far from over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh, folks are reading this. Cool!! Thank you.

Timing and Patience are everything In all of existence. Timing and Patience are two vital virtues every member must learn and master. Timing Is what makes the difference between a Predator and Prey. Patience gifts a Warrior with the element of surprise and Ages of teachings allowed her the youthful lady to obtain Victories and triumphs against the odds. This was no different. from the moment she the lady woke up, she abide her time. 

Once the lady's Captors began Interacting with each other. she the lady took action, she the lady was activating her magic. the chains disintegrated, hastily grabbing all the scalpels Inside the metal tray on the metal table, she the lady made her way to these strange capsules. each contained a creature or thing Inside. she the lady eyebrows at the sight. 

A loud yelp turns her attention back to her the lady's Captors. she then notices the lanky young man by name of Dr.Flug has just left the laboratory. leaving her the lady with her other Captor by the name of Lord Black Hat alone with her, her breath slows to a stop. as her focus was on her other captor, Lord Black Hat. her physique at the ready. she waits. he Black Hat steps close to the metal table, hold It. Black Hat's back facing away from the capsules. now, she let the scalpel loose. but she misses, this doesn't stop her though. as she continues her onslaught. despite this they all miss his Black Hat's head by mere millimeters.

Crap, stand still you Top Hat Wearing Spiv.

Crap! she's out of ammo, frantically she searches for anything else. knocking over wires, papers, and metal scraps. till she found what appears to be a makeshift gun. one she never seen before. It'll do, she leaves her hiding place and aims the gun to one of her Captor's hiding spot. like clockwork he runs out to her line of sight. poised and ready she fires. only to have the recoil be too strong. she couldn't control It, causing her to lose her footing. 

A heavy fog engulfs the laboratory.  
Crap, she the lady Is going In blind

A shift In the wind alarms her to grab anything near to her. fortunately she saves herself with a nearby metal tray. trapping the barbs Inches from her facial features. Black Hat curses as he Black Hat struggles against the metal tray. she uses the weight to lever him off the floor. giving her all In one single kick, the lady's kick sending him Lord Black Hat Into the capsules. 

Pinning him Black Hat down was easy, keeping him there was another story. he got some spunk, she'll give him that. however, ripping her wig off of her head Is a signed death wish. wasting no time for her fangs to find his throat. 

But, that's when things went, well weird. at first he took the pain willing. fought a tad, certainly. what happened during. . .  
she couldn't believe It, he was smiling. genuinely smiling, blushing bright green and giggling like a school girl at a school dance. salivating as a Predator over raw/uncooked meat and beef. vulgarly biting back moans while bucking his hips against hers. 

The shameless display, created a knot In her stomach. more pressure clamps his throat as an attempt to silence. 

"Hmmmm~. Don't stop."

Wait.  
WHAT the Fuck?. 

Having enough she spat out his blood. stumbling off him with scrutinizing glares and disgust.

Eww. Nope, Just No.

The path was now clear, she dashes out. running through the halls with no clear direction. only driven by survival and self-preservation along with her mind doing everything It can to forget the laboratory she just left. later she recalls her wig was still left behind Inside the laboratory. punching a hole In a wall by this fact. hanging her wigless head low she chucks the wig as a loss.

She'll just have to buy/purchase another Wig for later. 

Further down the hall she spots a glass window. sliding to a stop she tugs at the rails of the red-tinted glass window but nothing. scanning the hallway and she smirks spotting a chair that's just sitting on the other side. three hits later, the window glass shatters. and she Is able to see the outside world of this building. her eyes widened In shock by the cemetery/graveyard grave stones littering the front yard.

Just what type of Hell Is this building?

Unnatural blood-red clouds rumbles above her, this building Isn't safe. she must find a way to leave this. 

Without a second thought, she steps through the shattered glass window. but something Is not right; the moment she attempts to leave through the shattered glass window. a painful shock coils her physique. 

A barrier. Crap, this Isn't great. not one Fucking bit. 

The barrier seems to be a level 3. which makes all matters of escape, Including teleportation portal spells nearly Impossible. however, there Is one way, but It requires magical anchors, at least 10, to break It long enough for a portal spell. she grits her teeth. she sighs as she has no choice and no other options. 

Swiftly she peels off her gloves, and her shoes.the physique pumping magic aura Into her blood stream, with both her hands and feet bare, she can use her spell caster tattoos without the need of transmutation circles. 

Clapping her hands together, she puts them to the floor. a scanner spell Is active, transmitting a mental layout of this. along with designated spots where stable anchors should be. Fortunately, this building's glass window Is one of them. without further delay she sets the plan In motion. her hope Is reignited.  
neon-blue, mechanical symbols engulfs her human eyes as she release her limiters. placing the first anchor she hurries along to find the others. 

Further down this hellish rabbit hole. she couldn't help but question this 'Building'. according to the layout this building Is In the shape of a Top Hat. yet possesses labyrinth/maze qualities, and poorly decorated reds and blacks. along with the many twists and turns. It's a mystery as to Why anyone or anything would live here In this. not to mention the endless rows of painted portraits of one entity by the name of Lord Black Hat. she the lady merely rolls her eyes to them the painted portraits of Lord Black Hat. what catches her attention are the displayed various artifacts. scattered about, they all seem to be personal items. glasses, capes, etc. What If they all once belonged to the grave's owners. she the lady frowns as a tinge of heartache and sorrow slows her down. she'll have to perform a memorial ritual for all the deceased Victims after this Is over. If she makes It out herself, that Is. 

Around and around she goes putting an anchor In they're respected places. from the dinning halls to the library, even the laundry mat. In total of 8 successfully active, leaving 2 more to go. this should give her hope, this Is was anything but. In fact It Is the exact opposite. there are no signs of life, not even a Insect. something Is not right, her physique tightens, her horned blueish-white hair and tresses stands on ends. 

So Why Is It so silent? 

A wicked cackle shatters the silence. she stares upwards to see a neon greenish-yellow, human size lizard/reptile up on the ceiling. It runs along the walls like a Lizardy Reptile before blocking the way. 

" Well, Hello." It was a reptilish girl?! she wore tattered up clothing and she also wore a horned fabric reptile head hoodie. she also had a head of lengthy neon greenish-yellow unruly ponytailed hair and red hair bangs, and miss-matched eyes. one could say her the reptilish, lizard gal's Age Is about 21 years old. either that, or a rebellious teen on steroids. she weld a monstrous war hammer as If It was a mere balloon. lazily, she swings her physique as she spoke.

" My Mi Amor Is under stress because of you. " she laughs pointing the war hammer to her. " he's ordered the entire/whole Black Hat Manor to break your legs." 

Eh, Oh Crap. 

The reptilish girl charges causes the floor to violently rumble. Is this reptilish girl a Fucking tank? the target dodges her attack. the lizard lady swings the war hammer again only for the same result. the war hammer's weight gives away her defense. allowing an opening for strikes to the reptilish lizard lady's abdomen. leaving the lizard girl no choice but to drop the war hammer. the floor shakes by the weight of war hammer. the target flips away for distance. "Come Back Here!!" she charges again this time landing heavy punches to her target. the opponent shields herself by using her arms as armor. but these punches are proving to be powerful. the target won't last long, she seizes her moment when the lizard girl goes for another punch. this time, she drops towards the floor and kicks the lizard girl's back shins. taking her by surprise, she preforms a paralyzer spell on the reptilish girl's vital points. this should give her a chance to run. but lizard girl grabs her arm and flings her against a wall. 

Crap, a normal human earthling would have been paralyzed Immediately after that spell. this reptilish,lizard girl Isn't a human earthling, Is she? 

" I have to admit. you're adequate. most of my Victim's don't last two minutes with me." the lizard girl cracks her hands knuckles.

They circle each other, the air burning with tension. they're eyes locked onto the each other. abiding they're time.

Wait, the lizard girl's movement Is becoming limp. she's slowing down, which means that the spell Is taking effect.this gives her new vigor. maybe, If she plays this right.

Laughter the tension. the lizard girl Is taken back by the sudden sound. " please" her Demencia's lady opponent mocks. " you're just an Awful fighter. honestly It's just pathetic." she the lady flips her horned bluish-white hair and tresses, and then the lady puts her hand on one of her hips. "a three year old Is better than you, Dearie." 

" Listen here you, You white-haired hussy!" lizard girl stomps her foot. Demencia's facial features redden, Demencia leans her physique forward to give the middle finger to her lady opponent. "No one and nothing Screws with Demencia!" she points to herself "or this bitch will devour you whole!" Demencia growls, Excellent. she Demencia Is becoming enraged. 

She slides her feet. starting the circling again. 

" Oh Really? you certain you want to ruin you're diet?" 

Demencia bears her fangs. "for your information! my boyfriend adores my physique!"

" Oh, So he enjoys screwing with overfed overweight cows." 

Demencia's mind snaps like a demonic rhino she Demencia was charging at full speed. unfazed, her Demencia's lady opponent only wore a large shut lipped smile on her facial features. then timing It just right, she dodges the charging raging bull. while doing so, lands the paralyzer spell again. this time putting It on the most vital spot on any human earthling/homo sapien anatomy, the nape of the neck. It wouldn't have matter If Demencia Is a super human. a solid attack to this spot renders all to sedation. 

Demencia's physique slumps Into the floor. Thus ending the battle. before the lady continues on her way. she the lady checks Demencia's pulse. slow but normal. satisfied, the lady continues her way to the next anchor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Hope you enjoy It. 
> 
> I also would like to give misconception by maximum_overboner a shout out. For the large Inspiration for this story.


	3. Booze, Blue Bears and Hat Wearing Robots Oh My!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When things get tough, The tough gets drunk.

" Ok. Ok. this Isn't great, this Is not going great at all." Dr.Flug panics. he Dr.Flug just found Demencia's vegetable physique drooling on the Black Hat Manor's floor. Oh Crap, this Isn't great. not to long ago his Dr.Flug's Boss and master: Lord Black Hat Issued him and Demencia to recapture the the youthful lady escapee. yet Dr.Flug could not help but notice his Boss's Lord Black Hat's wobbly posture and light green blushing, adding to the unusualness. but before he Dr.Flug could address It, Demencia dashes off while proclaiming her Victory to her 'Amor', Lord Black Hat. leaving him Dr.Flug to chase after her Demencia's Derrière. now she Demencia Is DEAD/deceased, well not actually, but just as useless. 

Dr.Flug flicks his monitor on. the Black Hat Manor's security cameras have spotted the target heading towards the east wing. what Is she even doing? she's been leaving these strange blue electric floaty/levitating crystal ball orbs thingies all over the Black Hat Manor. he Dr.Flug attempted to touch one of floating blue electric orbs In the laundry mat. resulting In him Dr.Flug being lite on fire. Whatever they are, he Dr.Flug can't do anything about It. melodramatic sighs, he Dr.Flug sets commands to the defense systems and all HAT-BOTS Inside the Black Hat Manor to apprehend the target. hopefully, this works.

Over by the east wing. The horned bluish-white-haired youthful lady's eyes wander's close to her surroundings. since her battle with the reptilish,lizard girl, by the name of Demencia. she has been on high alert. each of her steps comes with caution; What If the spell only worked for a short time. What If?, the reptilish lady Demencia Is hunting her down right now. This uncertainty brought a pitied feeling In her stomach. "Why couldn't this have been easy." all she the lady Wishes for Is any exit out of this building, but this building Is a labyrinth. It's creepy atmosphere created by the gothic architect leaves the traveler. her own teeth clatter loud enough for the rodents In the walls of this building to hear. she tightens her arms closer together. It could just be stress, but she swears she's being watched. the halls are littered with nothing but painted portraits of that Top Hat wearing entity named Lord Black Hat. every painted portrait's eyes we're watching her the lady's every step, exposing her the lady as just mere Prey. 

She huffs as she has enough of this Paranoia. she stumbles Into an open room. she gives the room a swift glance. 

Nothing neon greenish-yellow crawling about. 

Stepping Inside one of the Black Hat Manor's rooms/chambers, this one room appears to be quite cozy. with a fireplace on the other side. another painted portrait sits above on the mantel. this one having the same Top Hat wearing entity wearing a King's cape and crown, surrounded by piles of bones while posing. 

Eh. There's a Smile/grin that No One can Adore. 

Deciding to Ignore the painted portrait's stare, she Investigates the rest of the room. pretty standard compared to the rest of the building. two blood-red sofas with a glass table between them. setting beside one them Is a pink doggy bed with the name 'Dr.F' stitched Into the doggie bed. 

Ok? Weird name for a dog. 

Bookshelves, an oak wood piano, blood-red fabric curtains. the lady's physique's tension relaxed, finally a part of the building that Isn't a freak show. she lazily lays herself on the sofa. eyes shut, exhaling a loud sigh, surrendering to the cushions. all the stress rolling off her spine. for five long minutes she felt nothing but peace. 

After awhile, she opens her eyes. like a dream her heart stopped, the horned blueish-white-haired youthful lady's eyes begun to glisten, jaw wide as she gawks at the most lovely thing she ever has seen In this heaven forsaken building!

"An open alcohol bar!!" she won't dare to hold her excitement. how could she, when she the lady's eyes dead set on rows upon rows of sweet bottles of alcoholic beverages. her soul sings heavenly. dashing over, she fails to notice an silent alarm blinking brightly. Instead she fumbles to tear open the nearest one to her. chugging like a frat boy on exam night. she empty out three bottles of rum and two wines. 

A Loud clicking sound tears her attention from her tequila glass bottle. the clicking gets louder before It suddenly ceases. 

Peculiar. 

Moments later, she ducks behind the alcohol bar. her ears are ring like a church bell. as a barrage of laser/lazer ray beams, bullets and debris fly In every direction. shedding tears as she witnesses all of the sweet alcoholic golden liquid wasted on the floor. 

Animalistic growls emits from her. a blood-red aura of boiling magic, forms sparks of electricity. fists brimming with rage.

How Dare They!

That the mist of this, she spots two guns, hidden under the open alcohol bar's rail. content with her new resolve, a Villainous grin grew across her facial features as her humanity snaps In two. 

The attack stops. two tiny HAT-BOTS proceed Inside. rolling towards the open alcohol bar. 

BANG! BANG!

Both tiny Hat-BOTS flop dead by two head shot rounds. setting off around round of gun fire, this time the lady fires back. 

At the end of each round, she manages to destroy 5 HAT-BOTS at a time. however, like roaches more HAT-BOTS take their place. at this rate, she'll be coated In bullets. she scans her surroundings, noticing that there are three alcoholic beverage's bottles still Intact. she quickly snatches them up before the bullets. cursing to herself as she rips up her sleeves and stuffed them Inside. with three cherry bombs and two more rounds of ammo. she has to play this right, If  
If she wishes/wants to get out of this alive. dread sets In, beneath hollowing the fight. teleporting would make this easier, however with the level 3 barrier still active. long distance teleportation spell portals are useless, but what about short-range teleportation? 

GAH! she never thought about It. It might just work.

The onslaught stops, peeking out she sees the HAT-BOTS coming Inside. "Crap." she has to move. grabbing her things she shots her way through. she's met with two large HAT-BOTS aiming their mini machine guns at her.

Well, Fuck.

She duck n' roll to the nearest sofa/couch. stuffing falling like snow as she braces the attack. using a spark spell she Ignites one of her cherry bombs. tossing It over towards the Incoming gun fire. 

BOOM!

She breaks for the exit. ember flames blazing, loud rumbles of explosions, and clanks metal closing In on her. more gun shots fire as she zips by a corner. 

The Youthful Lady's legs gets caught In herself, slamming her head first. glaring at the offensive object, when she came to. a lone wooden baseball bat with rusted/rusty nails & studded with metal spikes wrapped by razor-sharp barred wire. 

Well Hello There. Lost There Buddy? 

She examines It, flinching from Demencia's name. despite this the wooden baseball bat Is In a adequate condition. a few swings gave her confidence to keep the wooden baseball bat. but the question Is would this be enough? 

Pain coils from her arm. whipping back she faces a hoard of HAT-BOT'S bullets. too late to run for cover, the attack rips her apart. blood splatters violently, soon her limbs dissolves away leaving her on the floor. soon after, a blinding light engulfs before riotous seismic blast erupts. glass windows and glass shatter by the outcome. painted portraits roasting away. 

Silence. . . 

The sound of snapping fire blazing bright burning everything to a crisp. black smoke mists around a monstrous/large crater. black ashes were the only thing that remains.

The HAT-BOT'S Life radars scans for signs of life. that's when the HAT-BOT'S Life scanner's scans returns negative. 

Squeaky sneakers echos the hall. Dr.Flug moves his way through the HAT-BOTS. A large blue furry bear-like creature wearing a maid's uniform follows behind Dr.Flug with a vacuum. Dr.Flug straighten's himself once done he Dr.Flug proudly examines the HAT-BOTS result. 

" Not too Awful If I do say so myself Says Dr.Flug aloud."  
he Dr.Flug swags his lab coat. then the large blue furry bear-like creature by the name of 5.0.5 bao's adorably In agreement. 

Dr.Flug turns to face his HAT-BOT Army. giving them orders to clean up the mess. all the while, a lavender coloured mist slowly flows out of the crater. thickening Into a muck, morphing and shifting. the blood-red clouds casts over blocking all light. Dr.Flug flinches from a bone chilling chill nipping on his Dr.Flug's spine. he Dr.Flug then notices his HAT-BOTS clanking loudly. cowardly, he Dr.Flug slowly turns around only to have Instant regret pounding Into him Dr.Flug every second. 

There In the crater Is one naked, pissed off lady crouching as a hungry Predator with claws out and fangs gritty and bared. wrath spilling out her eyes with a blood-red smoke spewing out her lungs. all light dissolves Into shadow with Dr.Flug's soul being stabbed by two glaring eyes. 

Dr.Flug and the HAT-BOTS cower In a huddle. forgetting completely, that the horned bluish-white-haired youthful lady In front of them was not their Boss and Master: Lord Black Hat. with her size and height doubled, towering over them just like their Boss and Master: Black Hat would always do. causing them to feel as tiny as Insects. 

Then comes the lady's voice, low and sinister. ominous growls as deep as a craven. rumbles the floor. 

" How Dare You." 

" IMSOSORRYJEFECITO!!"

" YOU have 5 seconds." her stance winding-up as a spring. Dr.Flug and the HAT-BOTS feet move faster than their minds could process. Dr.Flug and the HAT-BOTS are like Insects and roaches scattering about out of fear and dread. 

[Something Got Me Started],Music Song Title 

5

4

3

2

1

She takes off In full speed. destroying anything without care. bulldozing, she grabs a hand full of HAT-BOTS, crashing them. as she does, her physique shrinks back Into her human size and height. zips close to the HAT-BOTS nearby by summoning the wooden baseball bat from the ashes. smashing The HAT-BOTS to bits with rusty-red grease spilling ever which way. staining the Interior and soon her horned bluish-white-haired hair becomes a Iron rusty-red hair color/coloured by the oil of the HAT-BOTS.  
around and around she goes, Into a full frenzy. a wicked smile/grin shines as bright as the sun Itself. eyes blazing with thrill. this Intoxicating desire to destroy coursing through her. before she knew It, all the HAT-BOTS were thrashed In pieces. with all her HAT-BOT toys wreaked. that just leaves one or two things left to wreak. her smile widens with her two fleeing targets In sight. 

5.0.5 whimpers while fleeing for his dear life. In his 5.0.5's large blue furry bear-like arms Is a freaked out Papa Dr.Flug. mulling over the last few minutes. What just transpired back there? one minute she was blown to. the next, reanimates/ In the exact same fashion as Lord Black Hat Himself!

To think, there would, could be anyone or anything that could be as frightening as Lord Black Hat himself. yet there Is and she the lady Is chasing after both he Dr.Flug and 5.0.5 themselves. demonic laughter echos, Fear and Dread Cements him Dr.Flug In stone. 

What should he Dr.Flug do?

Then It smacks him Dr.Flug, both Figuratively and Literally when a piece of the Black Hat Manor's roof struck him Dr.Flug on his goggle strapped brown paper bag wearing head. The Black Hat Manor's defense system! He Dr.Flug Is hastily smashing buttons. 

Chasing close behind the lady can taste the Fear and Dread spilling and coming from both Dr.Flug and 5.0.5. then the hallways begins to creak and clank shifting around, revealing large laser/lazer rays, guns, crossbows, rocket launchers and other Crap defenses she's never seen before. 

What the Hell Is up with this GodDamn Building?!?!?!

Dr.Flug and 5.0.5 turn the corner. narrowly escaping debris and expolsions. the sounds continues, the large blue furry bear-like creature 5.0.5 legs gives way with Dr.Flug In a tight embrace. wishing with all his heart for this to end.

He's wish comes true for the sounds finally cease. Dr.Flug's brown paper bag wearing head perks up and both Dr.Flug and 5.0.5 put their attention on to the scene. like a gang of frightened toddlers. they Dr.Flug and 5.0.5 freak over the shambles of debris. every laser/lazer ray, gun, rocket and even an AMC Issued hammer/mallet torn like paper mache or Raditz. the lady laying amidst the rubble. chest heaving, physique trembling. They Dr. Flug and 5.0.5 can only Pray to anyone or anything who Is willing to listen to Dr.Flug's and 5.0.5 Prays. 

Their Dr. Flug's and 5.0.5's Prays seem to have been answered. when the Black Hat Manor's floor suddenly gives way. but the horned blueish-white-haired youthful lady could not escape the floor's collapsing, the lady was plummeting Into the Black Hat Manor's dark abyss.


	4. Waltzing with Death Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1. 
> 
> It's almost over. 
> 
> She the horned white-haired youthful lady Is almost out of her Abductors/Captors Manor, She just has to deal with the Manor's Owner: Lord Black Hat himself.

*Tink Tink*

The sounds an trickle and dripping of water falls from above the depths of the chasm. laying on the bottom Is the horned white-haired youthful lady buried under a mountain of rubble. she groans to life when water drips on her facial features. eyes lidded, her vision struggles to focus. how long has she been out? from the way her physique aches, It felt like Ages rather than hours. alone In this dark grave she attempts at mobility. 

A strong shock In her nerves brings her attention to three wooded planks spearing her abdomen and also her right arm. slamming her head back she takes In heavy breaths. listening to whispers of the debris. she attempts again with more force. painfully she gets her left hand on one of the planks. giving It a few test tugs before committing. her facial features redden as she Wails out of pain with her lungs burning. 

The lady's eyes water before she felt chilled relief. she breaths as she shuts her eyes. repeating the same process for the others. slowly climbing out of the debris. cracking the bones back Into place. wobbling to the nearest rock for support. straining herself before she has the strength to walk. 

Losing all senses of time and direction In this pit. she trips on something razor-sharp and. the sudden pain causes her to lose her balance. rolling off a ledge and enduring more pain. 

Effing Heck that Hurts!

Fortune Is not on her side. until the rolling stops. the world spinning violently as she attempts to regain her composer. roaming her hands on something softer than rock yet, rough like . . . Flesh?! 

As soon as she realizes this It moves, causing her claws out. with no clear direction she Is at the mercy of this . . . thing. stopping abruptly, she scans for any type of landmarks but the room Is as dark as a void. then, a light, strong as a lighthouse beam Illuminates her field of vision. she Is right about one thing . . . 

Whatever the Hell this thing Is, It Is something alive. 

In front of her the creature or thing has a large eye looming above her. her cushion Is a monstrous and large hand using It's claws/talons to cage her In It's palm and judging by It's large visible eye. 

This Dude Is Colossal.

The horned white-haired youthful lady and the creature or thing's large eye stare at one another, eventually the creature or thing's large eye blinks. when It does, a large gust of wind takes her by surprise. her claws dig deeper emitting an angry growl from the entity. shaking away her fear she lifts her claws away from It's flesh. patting It for extra measure she apologizes awkwardly. 

" Thanks for catching me bud." patting the large hand again. she gives the the creature or thing's large eye a genuine smile. suddenly, the creature or thing's large eye dilates and she finds herself extremely close. her breathing slows as she does her best to keep her nerves under control.

What If this creature or thing attempts to Devour her? clutching her chest she shakes away that thought. the wind shifts, she shuts her eyes as she feels her physique being lifted away from the hand.

Oh Crap!!! Is this creature or thing going to Devour her!!

But then the wind shifts again. the motion continues for a while before she recognizes the motion. 

Is It smelling her?

Rumbling loudly It sets her down on the ground. the darkness fades away like a curtain. revealing her surroundings of a gaol and the creature or thing. she freaks a bit, the creature resembles the one whom had abducted and captured her. however, It bears distinct features, besides It's the entity's towering size and height. It had an overbite with two tusks poking out It's bottom jaw. It's disproportion by the legs being shorter than the arms. so much so, that It caused It to appear as an overgrown toddler. she giggles at the thought. despite the Intimidating aura, It was cute In It's own special way. 

It the creature then motions Itself towards the way of the exit. unable to contain her relief she embraces the creature, the best she could, repeating nothing but Thank yous. the creature rolls It's large eye while hiding It's blush. she let's go and dashes away, but she has to give It one last thank you.

" Thank you again, friend!"

The creature watches the horned white-haired youthful lady leave. 

" What a peculiar mate. " 

° ° ° ° °

"Awe man!! This Is Bullcrap!"  
There is nothing Worse than being lost, exhausted, famished and . . . .

" Fucking LOST!" 

The lady was groaning loudly finding herself at another dead end. since leaving behind her new buddy, she has been going around In circles. especially when everything looks exactly alike. down to the tiniest rock. sending her In fits of frustration. not knowing where she Is or long she been trapped here Is too much for her overworked mind to think. with no other option she Marches onward.

Tick tock. Tick tock. her feet trips over razor-sharp rocks. slicing the soles of her feet yet again. fortunately the soles of her feet heals within the next few steps. however. . . 

*Growl*

Her stomach Is another story. when was the last time she ate? last night or was It last week? honestly, she keeps forgetting. as she attempts to keep her mind away from food. but as time went on her mind grew images of her favorite meals, shamefully salivating over : jelly-filling rice balls, tamales, pork roast/meats and beefs, anything with ham ~. the empty void of a stomach begins to talk, loudly. enough to echo throughout the chasm. brows knitting together she Is at the mercy of this pit. 

Suddenly, a delectable aroma stirs the horned white-haired youthful lady's Instincts. her blood and muscles kicking back alive. whatever this smell Is, It Is tasty. something she'd never smelt before. moving rapidly without a second thought. all the while, her physique transforms Into an elongated, slouched creature. with claws of neon-blue color. flesh turning Into a darker shade of gray/grey. a tail of white hair and twists as a snake. a lengthy white mane covering her eyes of eyesight, blocking all sense of reason. with the aroma being her guiding key, her jaw open wide with saliva leaking out. emitting a hysterical hynea high-pitched laughter. diving deeper and deeper Into the unknown. 

° ° ° ° °

Unusual.

That's the best word to describe how he Lord Black Hat has been feeling. since his Black Hat's 'Interaction' with her. Black Hat has been feeling off. mindlessly playing with the bite mark she'd left on him. staring at pure nothingness as Black Hat recalls the moment in vivid detail. from sensation of her physique, down to the fierce look in her eyes. Black Hat remembers everything. 

Being here In his Black Hat's underground. allows him Black Hat to think without pests or work bugging him. this lair for which he'd Black Hat calls sanctuary, lavishly decorated with wine reds, golds and blacks. 10 stars hotel finishings with a hot tub/ as large as an Olympic pool on the floor above, held by an unshatterable glass and other spa resort. his Black Hat's colossal black Pipe Organ sitting comfortably beside his ten foot long dinner table. he Black Hat sits alone In front of 100 plates of various raw/uncooked meats and beefs. 

Because of this feeling In his Lord Black Hat's chest he needs something to take him mind off. Eating Is one activity that gives him just that. Why? he isn't entirely certain, but his Black Hat's need appears only In greatest of circumstances. stress being the leading cause. however, this feeling isn't stress. It's almost like a black hole Is Devouring him alive. but, Why?

Black Hat was digging Into his entrées, he shoves that feeling down his throat. blindly grabbing whatever plate of raw/uncooked meats and beefs that was nearest, becoming aggressive with every bite. stripping all the plates clean. 

Soon enough Black Hat had only one plate of raw/uncooked meat and beef left. the plate of fresh human flesh/meat, his personal favorite. slowly he Black Hat tastes and devours It, playing with It's texture. the strange feeling Is still eating at him. having the last human flesh/meat In his mouth chewing as though It was bubble gum. a corner of the human flesh/meat Is dangling from his mouth. lost to his thoughts he shuts his eye. having nothing to distract his fantasies. maybe, they can. . .

* Growl*

his Black Hat's senses perks up, by a sudden yank of his mouth. he grabs tightly onto the table for support when the yank becomes stronger. tugging him along with It. claws/talons breaking his gloves Black Hat lets out a venomous growl. to his surprise a similar sound ricochets back. It's high-pitched laughter afterwards causes him to open his eye. 

There on his Black Hat's table sits a famished and abnormal hyena. It's flesh gray/grey as his, with a mane of white tresses. It's neon-blue claws tearing apart the wood like butter. he Black Hat has never seen anything and something like this before. Is this one of Dr.Flug's experiments? Dr.Flug always Invents and creates creatures and things that defy nature. but this one Is new, It's torso resembles a Japanese Yakuza member; coated In tattoos around It's arms and shoulders. hiding beneath are battle wounds/gashes and , telling stories of It's Victories/triumphs and losses. 

Marks of a true warrior. one of survival and code. testing the waters he pulls against the hyena. the moment he did, It's eyes slitted switching It's posture Into a stable hold. he Black Hat attempts again, this time Black Hat was chewing the human flesh/meat. the hyena/creature panics and swallows what little human flesh/meat It could. the game continues with Black Hat and the hyena's lips Inches from each other. he can smell the hyena's breath, despite It's the hyena's appearance It the hyena's breath Is pleasant. with a hint of green apple, maybe. they're stand-off counts down to It's final seconds. Black Hat becomes bold and yanks a final time. 

. . . . . .

Not realizing quick enough, they're lips touch accidentally kissing/smooching each other. taking them both by surprise. a poof of smoke blinds Black Hat's eyesight. stumbling he grabs onto anything of the hyena creature. he Black Hat can't let the hyena creature escape. he finds something soft and grapples tightly. sounds of discomfort Is heard as the smoke clears. a youthful lady's form/physique comes Into view. Black Hat's heart explodes out of his chest. 

It's-It's her?!?! 

And she the youthful lady Is here on Black Hat's table, NAKED!!

With her lips. . . on . . .on . . . his Black Hat's Lips?!?!

Shock Is In both of their eyes. how could she blackout like this! What's even going on?!?! 

They knew they needed to separate, but Black Hat's hold Is too tight and he hasn't come to yet. the horned white-haired youthful lady was sweating bullets, summoning a tentacle she pierces through his rib cage hard enough to set him flying. Black Hat was send colliding Into and onto his own Pipe Organ. frozen she feels her wrists bleeding. soon she finds her senses, leaping/hopping off the table her magic reacts to her surroundings. an anchor Is needed here. she conjures the anchor and places It In It's rightful place.

Just one more to go. 

she spots staircases that lead upwards. dashing over she takes one step before tentacles engulfs her. ripping her away from the steps. the hold Is harshly tight she struggles against It, but to no avail. only moving like a puppet on strings. her arms pin above her head, legs spread ajar. a tentacle wraps around her neck and another on her waist. blushing, she can only Imagine what she looks like. 

Huffing Black Hat regains himself. but nothing can hide his wobbly legs or the heat emitting off him like a furnace. clutching over his pounding heart organ. his eye scrutinizes every Inch of her before bellowing lowly. 

"How the Hell did you get. In. Here?"

He Black Hat can feel her chest throbbing against his hold. his mind reels back to reality while squeezing his human stress 'ball'. 

What to do?

What to do? 

The youthful lady on the other hand, fights for freedom from these tentacles. Because these squeezes are getting . . . weird. Her physique begins to act strange. Eyes lidded she feels her physique getting hotter. Two more squeezes causes pulses throughout her nerves. sounds threaten to leak out but she is clamping her lips shut. Heart racing a million per second, her bleeding lips can't hold back anymore. 

*Moan*~

What was that Sound? 

Wide eyed Black Hat and the lady stare at each other. It takes a minute too long for them to realize. The youthful lady's face blushing red. Her Sins crawling up her spine. and Black Hat's God-awful grin Isn't helping things either. The air shifts from life threatening to steamy. she attempts to wiggle away but the tentacles tighten their grip. tiny moans peek out her unwilling lips.

Why, the Hell now?!?

She dares herself to meet Black Hat's gaze. Instant regret brimming up her soul. There In front of her is a Predator with razor-sharp fangs bear and wild. His physique looming over her from above, casting away the light. She needs to escape before It Devours her. 

Chuckling over, Black Hat's facial features softens. His claws grapples her figure. Drawing her closer, he Lord Black Hat then buries his Into her neck. breathing In the blend of arousal and fear. a prefect perfume for the prefect meal~ .  
Pulling back he notices an arrangement of tatted barcode numbers on the her flesh. 

S26-0018? 

" What are you? " he Black Hat mumbles to himself. He has never met a creature, entity and life-form like this one before. Eerily similar, yet different. If the scent has anything to say about It. Heavily sighs, he pets her hair softly. trying not to get distracted by It's velvety soft texture. He Black Hat meets her eyes. 

" What are you, My Petite Minx? " 

Darting her gaze away she keeps silent. Rolling his eye he decides to talk aloud.

" Your quite the talker, Minxy. I'm real curious on how you managed to get down here. Not many entities and life-forms are allowed to enter my Sanctuary. " cupping her chin he yanks her attention back to him. His Black Hat's tongue snakes out.  
" And No One Ever.Leaves.Here. Alive. " one of his hands nears her breasts. light as a feather, his claws rings circles around the nipple. Watching It harden, he goes for the other one. Getting high off her trembling physique and worried expression. 

" You can live you know. "he Black Hat coos to her slowly. Black Hat was getting drunk on the horned white-haired youthful lady's pleading eyes. he Black Hat continues. " Yea~ I can live. As long as you agree to be mine. Be my petite plaything, Minxy. " 

But something Is not right, Black Hat's flesh begins tingling, warning him of danger. But that's Impossible. There's no one-. 

While on his Black Hat's Monologue, she breaks free her wrist by over heating that part of her physique. Dissolving the bound. summoning a hyper beam quickly. smoke engulfs the room. she uses her free hand to burn the rest. Now focused, she Is down to one more on her ankle, but suddenly It throws her to a wall. Bricks falling In top, she stumbles back up. Using the wall as a support. 

" That was not Polite. Minxy. " 

From across the room Black Hat stands. his Black Hat's dark aura actives her magic. Black Hat steps out of the debris. Lord Black Hat Is deranged by rage/fury and Lust. 

" You need to understand that I am your Master, now" 

Another hyper beam Is aimed. knowing full well this Isn't having any effect on him. But It'll buy her time. Gritting her fangs she sets five rounds all at once. slowly making her to the stairs. Climbing up as swiftly as she could. Hairs standing on end, she knows he's behind her and gaining momentum.  
Metal doors block her way, but not for long. sprinting for a kick Is all she needs to break down the Metal doors. 

With time running out she dashed to what appears to be an exit. However, when she opens the door she's met with arrangement of clothes and garments. 

Crap?! It's a Fucking closet?!

Black Hat appears out the stairway. Stepping over his Black Hat's broken door. He Black Hat scans his bedchambers. Nothing seems out of place. she Is here he's certain of it. 

"Oh~ Minxy, Where are you hiding! ~" he Black Hat teases. 

Peeking through a crack In the closet. She eyes him nervously. Trapped in a corner her physique tenses on over drive. Where can she go?! How can she get away?. What would happen if he gets his hands on her again. She shakes away the thoughts.  
No, he won't.  
She has been through much Worser then this. Hell couldn't cage her, and he won't either. She would much rather die than to be caged. Ever. Again. 

(Real good feeling by Oh the Larceny) Music Song Title 

Then,it hits her. she recalls the bat from the hall. before she was blown up by Dr.Flug's Hat-Bots. she managed to absorb it into her physique. hopefully she can reform it back. but, It won't do much but maybe it'll be enough for a distraction. As for escaping. . . Well she'll have to take a chance. 

*Squeak* 

Black Hat's eye falls on his closet. Creeping, he makes no sound. Reaching to his Black Hat's clothing closet doors. he wastes no time to wildly break the doors open. Only to be met with a painful sensation to his Black Hat's facial features. She swings the bat hard enough to sending him flying across ten full size rooms. As a result the bat disintegrates on impact. 

Welp, at least short-range teleportation is useful.

Grabbing articles of clothing.  
she teleports away from the closet. when she re-emerges laughter echos the halls. mainly because her teleporting is working. somewhat. It's just for short distances, but it's certainly beats running. since she has some peace, she decides to put on the clothes.  
( it's becoming exhausting being naked.)  
She buttons up the red shirt. but the buttons aren't buttoning up all the way to her chest. ( curse these D's!!!)  
next is the black trousers, but..........  
Her hips are too wide. Fortunately, she did grab this lovely coat. At Floor Length and Black as the void. This coat it is amazing <3\. Covering her comfortably, she couldn't help but do a tiny twirl. 

Ok, Ok. Fun is over, time to get the Fucking Hell out this hellish building. 

She summons the mental layout of the Black Hat Manor. There's one more anchor, and it is somewhere nearby. Setting off a wisp to help her navigate. Teleporting in multiple intervals, she has a feeling that she'll be running into Black Hat again soon.


	5. The Final Anchor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She the horned bluish-white-haired youthful lady's final anchor Is up ahead. And So Is he Lord Black Hat himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you our readers and reviewers for reading and leaving kudos for our Fanfiction Story. It means so much.

Coming to, Black Hat gets up from the rubble. Popping his Black Hat's bones back Into place. He Black Hat takes a second to process what had just transpired. He Black Hat remembers opening (breaking) the clothing closet doors. After that, he Black Hat was Sacked by. . . Demencia's wooden baseball bat. Hard. He Black Hat has to admit, Minxy has one Hell of a swing. makes him Black Hat pounder what other tricks his plaything has under her sleeves. A grin grows on his face. Oh, this Is so much fun. Finally, someone entertaining! 

Black Hat hears tiny whimpers. Black Hat just noticing Dr.Flug and 5.0.5. on the other side of the room. shivering after being frighten to near death. he Black Hat has no time for their childish behaviour. Rolling his eye he Black Hat gets to his feet. brushing away the debris from his suit. when he was about to take his leave Is when Dr.Flug spoke. 

"Sir Lord Black Hat sir the youthful lady captive dis-!" Black Hat Interrupts him Dr.Flug.

" I'll take care of my Minxy. Just stay out of my way. " he Black Hat said as he teleports away before Dr.Flug's eyes. 5.0.5's ears flatten as he 5.0.5 embraces his daddy Dr.Flug close. Dr.Flug puzzles over his Boss's Lord Black Hat's statement.

Who the Hell Is Minxy?

° ° ° ° °

The wisp takes another left turn. Trailing behind the horned blueish-white-haired youthful lady eyes her surroundings. At any moment Black Hat could appear. She can't risk being taken off guard. Not when she Is so close to escaping. 

Her wisp stops In front of a pair of ominous doors. drawing out her breath she takes a minute to examine the thing. Tall and lengthy as a skyscraper It's engraved In skeletal figures and other various creatures. The aura on these doors causes a sickening twist. Her physique heaving violently with her Instincts shrieking for her to leave. there's no mistake about It, Death Is behind these doors. . . and so Is her freedom. knowing full well that once Inside her fate Is out of her hands. Uncertain which lays before her. This could be the end or the beginning. Either way she has to open these doors. 

Taking a deep breath she reaches for the doorknobs. Gearing up her magic, she opens the doors. Meeting face to face with Black Hat. Who Black Hat himself sits In his throne chair smirking. Stepping Inside the Predator's den. She breathes evenly, allowing her fear to slip away. Each step Ignites her In determination. physique rigid, her mind prepares Itself Into primal mode. It's the only way she'll be able to stand a chance. 

*

Black Hat grins wildly when he senses his Minxy through the doors. He felt her hesitation, her fears. He can practically taste It's candy sweetness. He swears his Minxy Is so adorable~. Wiping away his saliva, the doors finally opens. For a second his face twists. She's wearing his clothing. Using his coat as a type of dress and the shirt to cover up her bust the best It can. Despite how particular he Is with his things, It suited her well. The coat capturing her physique while the shirt kept her modesty. What sold him with his garments on her, the horned blueish-white-haired youthful lady Is the aura radiating from her. a warrior's spirit beaming with every step and the eyes. looking at them, he can sense something primal. rattling It's cage, ready to be unleashed. Yearning to wreck havoc. And soon he'll get to experience It's beautiful destruction.

*

She the lady stops In the center of the room. She the youthful lady guesses she must be In a office, his Lord Black Hat's office. 

Stillness In the room makes her ears ring. but neither one dares to speak or even move. twitching by the uneasiness, the lady gets the courage to speak. However, he Black Hat beats her to It. 

" You know, I don't even know your name, Minxy. Yet In the short time we've met I've been experiencing a feeling. Do you want to guess what that feeling Is? "

Arching his Black Hat's brows, waiting for her response. When he Black Hat did not get one, he Black Hat continues. 

" At first I couldn't figure It out myself. It was Devouring away at me. Getting to the point of Insanity. Until I remember this. "  
he rubs his scar on his neck. The lady's eyes dilate, excellent.  
" Yes, this lovely mark you've gave me. Help me realize my true feelings. My sweet Minxy, you've opened my eyes for something I've been missing In my existence. "  
He stands and walking briskly to the front of his office desk. Speaking with.  
" In all of my existence, I've seen It all, I've done It all, countless times over. And It's been nothing but predictable and boring. " he lifts his top hat wearing head to face his Minxy. His green blush clearly visible across his face. Giggling like a child going to for the first time. What frightens her Is the Insanity In his eye. Deranged as a Insane dog, salivating over the sight of raw/uncooked meat and beef. 

Crap.

"This feeling of rebirth. the adrenaline, dare I say ecstasy! It's all thanks to you, Minxy." he vanishes and reappears behind her. hooking her close to him. he plants his chin on the top of her soft bluish-white hair and tresses.  
" from here on out your mine. I will never let you go. You are all mine." taking In the feel of her In his arms. welcoming her claws digging Into his Flesh.

Sadly his bliss ended when he feels a buzzing sensation from her teleporting away. noticing her further away with her magic out of her eyes. bearing fangs and claws. clearly unamused and disgusted. she spits onto the floor. 

" Screw you and your so called revelation," she spat. the air around her thickens Into bloodlust. Black Hat's flesh tingles In goosebumps  
" I despise your Type. The ones that have everyone and everything bowing before you. Castrating the Innocent by your mighty powers,"  
Venom brimming out of her as an ungodly sound erupts from her burning lungs. Smoke spilling from her mouth. Her Inner monster broke It's cage. piercing It's daggers right at Black Hat's direction. Taking a moment to compose herself. Her voice heavy as stone, unwieldy by fear.  
" But you won't get that from me. not now. not ever."

Black tar spills onto her from the walls. she attempts to get away but It solidify too quickly, locking her In shut. Black Hat proudly gives an applause before reaching for her. The show gave him chills. A performance of a lifetime.  
he sighs, " your adorable when your angry, Minxy. I for one can't wait to see more. " chuckling a laugh. he prepares the lump of tar for transport. but, before he could take a step. a demonic clawed hand breaks through the tar. crushing his head and skull/ to a pulp. the tar continues to break apart, till the youthful lady emerges from the shattered tar. her right arm growing and Into a large beastlie were-like arms. her size and height doubling, a thick lavender colored/coloured haze spilling out from her mouth. A booming voice crawls out.  
" Ooh~ so you think I'm kawaii when I'm angry?" her voice was like a song of death. eyes hollow of life.  
" Well get ready because I'm about to be gorgeous."  
Black Hat's head rematerialize, but he Black Hat decides to watch his plaything unleash her Inner monster. 

There before him Is a creature not known on the planet earth. the creature's stocky physique and giraffe long neck, supported by six limbs. with a weak tail flick It's tip. the horns on her head resembles of that of elk antlers. Intertwining themselves together, tips branching apart. her head peeling away Into a yellow hyena skull. 

Black Hat purrs In satisfaction of this beast and creature. watching this metamorphosis of a horrifying masterpiece, he Black Hat can't tear his attention away. nor could he hide his excitement. he Black Hat deciding to join In the fun. he morphs Into his own demonic creature. choosing a serpent for the lower half. his Black Hat's Top Hat transforming Into a cobra hood with his logo on full display. elongating his front fangs, dripping with paralyzer venom. Black Hat was grinning from ear to ear. 

" Shall We Dance? " 

° ° ° ° °

In the Black Hat Manor's kitchen, the sound of a steaming, brewing teakettle/teapot boils on the stove. Dr.Flug flicks It off. after today's events, he Dr.Flug needed his special blend of alcohol-Infused tea. when one lives under the same roof as Lord Black Hat himself. alcoholic beverages/drinks are therapy In a bottle. shuffling back to the table where 5.0.5. Is happily coloring his 5.0.5.'s trauma away. Dr.Flug sighs at the comfort of his tea. tallying a mental to-do list. one being to check on Demencia's condition. fortunately, she Demencia Is In a mere paralysis. nothing urgent, however, he Dr.Flug Is concern about It's effects. this type of paralysis Is magic related. It could have left a curse, or other possible ailments/. oh well, he Dr.Flug will just have to hit the books for tonight. Oh Joy. 

5.0.5's blue fur begins to stand on their own. curious, he 5.0.5. attempts to pat his blue fur down. only for them to stand back up again. It's like 5.0.5 's blue fur have a mind of their own. patting them back down hard. this time Dr.Flug notices. 

" Looks like someone needs to get their blue fur brushed." he Dr.Flug joked. 

Suddenly, a loud explosion. causing the table to flip over and the kitchen to violently shake. knocking cooking pots & cooking pans and other kitchen Items everywhere In the kitchen. they Dr.Flug and 5.0.5 panic when the walls creek. soon the walls cave In, nearly crushing the both of them. Dr.Flug leads 5.0.5 and Dr.Flug himself to the living room. just In time to, because any longer and they would have been. . .

*Roar* 

*Kkaakra*

What the Hell was that?! It sounded like wild animals. animals. 

° ° ° ° °

The Black Hat Manor groans In pain. as another wall Is wreaked. crashing through the wall are two demonic monsters. both worn by their battle. bleeding from fang and claw marks. having to regrow various limbs that were taken by the other. 

And Black Hat Is having the time of his life/existence~. he can't stop grinning. how could he Black Hat not? when Minxy Is just so entertaining. originally he planned on going easy on her, because of the fear of breaking his new plaything. but that what made him so overjoyed. her style of fighting challenges his own. Failing to keep up with her he'd soon abandon his worries and proceeds to get more violent. being tossed around like rag dolls. having their limbs tore off multiple times. even having their own faces ripped clean off. all of this and more! Oh, he never wants this to end. 

His fantasy distracts him long enough for another attack. he feels her gripping his serpent tail. giving him another toss through a wall. crashing him back Into his office. the debris stirs up thick dust to blanket his vision. while he's blinded, the horned blueish-white-haired youthful lady senses her final anchor. Immediately, shrinking back to her human size and height, she scans the room. 

It's here she can feel It.

" Awe, are we done dancing?" he whimpers. he attempts to capture her In his serpent tail. but, she managed to dodge It, maintaining her distance. until her heel slips on loose paper. he catches her before she hits the floor. with his snake/serpent tail wrapping around her tightly. Watching her struggle with amusement. bringing her closer face to face with his devil grin. Looking at his face boils her blood. 

Cocky/. 

his Black Hat's bottom morphs a second tail. leaning his weight on It. an arm supporting his head. laughing at her tiny physique. 

" Your so kawaii when your struggling~". he reaches out entangling her hair through his finger tips. much to her displeasure. she has to get out, but how?! she hasn't even completed the spell. fear of being trapped here launches her senses on overdrive. giving the room another scan. 

Come on . . . not In the fireplace. 

Come on. . . . not In the bookshelf.

Crap! not In that corner!

Come on, Come on, Come on!!

THERE!! beneath the office desk. ah, finally! now to get loose. 

Black Hat then notices something Is up with Minxy. she Is morphing again, Black Hat panics with a tighten grip. but her size and height over powers him. a tentacle lashes Into his throat. then a another on his torso. With what tiny/little freedom she has. she spits venom Into his eye. the sudden feel caused him to lose his grip. The fall knocks his breathe away and shrinks him back. Still dazed she fumbles out a chin spell. pinning him with blue colored/coloured spears. 

This should hold him Black Hat at least for the time being. 

Finally, she can leave this building. her physique may be weak but hope gives her relief. limping to the spot she performs the summons. when It's done, blue electrical currents ricochets off each other. connecting her anchors throughout the Black Hat Manor. with a flick of her wrists the current vibrates. causing loose objects/Items to float and papers to burn. the teleportation portal materializes before her. welcoming her with a colorful pastel sunset. she Inhales/ the salty air, she wastes no more time. that Is, If Black Hat had not broken loose. miraculously got one of his arms free. yo-yo It to her hips. giving It a hard jerk. she nearly slips, but grips the teleportation portal for dear life. disparately prying him off. 

Without a care for himself he Black Hat crawls himself out of her chain spell. bleeding out, his eye Is burning red hot, gritting his fangs. 

" Your not going any where!" like a zombie he attempts to close In. but with too much blood loss he can't reach her; nor can he create another tentacle. to his dismay she rids herself of his line. slicing It clean off; taking her leap of faith Into the unknown. 

NO! 

The teleportation portal seals up. leaving him Black Hat alone with a broken heart.


	6. Hey, you're not a Crab?!?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does one fit in a crab cage?

*Ka-boom* 

Fishermen scuttle for cover from heavy waves ramming into their crab fishing ship. clinging onto anything stable enough to withstand, the sea storm's power. salt water spraying about with winds ripping their coats like paper. nothing above them but black skies producing ironclad thunders. 

Watching all the sea's stormy weather, in the fishing ship's bridge. an old soul sits along side his 1st mate. the captain wearing a simple tan coat; worn down by years of experience. his sight withering day by day. despite this, the sea's unrelenting attacks. another powerful wave hits the fishing ship; nearly capsizing it. the captain presses on. while his 1st mate monitors the ship's deck. 

All is well. until knocks hits their door. 

"Come in." said the captain's 1st mate as he faces the door. 

Stumbling inside is the runt of the ship's fishing crew, Freddy. As tiny and lanky as a twig compared to the rest of ship's crew. Freddy can easily be mistaken for a child with his baby size eyes and honey brown hair. his hands clasp close together turning his knuckles white. eyes dart about while his heel taps the floor. Freddy's unusual behavior prompts the 1st mate, Roger, to speak. 

" What did you do this time?" 

Freddy jumps by Roger's trombonist voice. his skittish physique sways back and forth. then he mumbles some words out. To quiet for Roger to hear. His brows furrows and crosses his arms. 

" Speak up! ya idiot." he barked. 

The young man's airways clamped shut. he knows how Roger is about mumbling words. but, he couldn't help it. Roger is an intimidating man. his heavy set physique makes him a perfect candidate to be one of the henchmen of super criminals. Stones for hands that maybe be able to crunch a human skull, in minutes. the man is known for his no bullcrap and bullcraping policy. one look sends preachers to confession. 

Roger's leg shakes impatiently waiting for this lad to speak. his fuse ready to break, before he hears Freddy's throat glop. 

" There's a mermaid trapped in my crab cage. " 

. . . . . 

Freddy's soul escapes from his physique as both the captain and Roger process his statement. Roger's face twists and eyes Freddy. while the captain scratches his head. 

" Lad, did you drink the salt water again?! " yelled Roger. 

" No, No, Sir!!" Freddy whimpers out over his cowering form. 

Roger faces back to the captain. receiving the captain's nod. he gets to his feet. 

" Alright then, Show me this so-called mermaid. "

Out of all the years sailing the planet earth's seas, this has to the oddest thing Roger has ever seen. the chances of having a colossal squid on their ship, is more likely than this. The young man was right, inside the crab cage trap, is a physique. if it is a mer-folk like Freddy says. aren't they an intelligent, sentient species? so why is this entity caught in their fishing crab trap. whatever this entity is, it's obviously to him it is not a mermaid. Roger orders Freddy to get more hands. Then they immediately grab chain cutters. With ten men prying the crab cage apart, piece by piece. until they were able to drag the physique out. The sailors gasp in awe, pushing each other to get a closer look. soon the lads start to shoving at each other, till one of them accidentally hits Roger. Roger faces the fishing crew slowly, brow arches up and folded arms. warning the crew with his signature glare. chills rolls down their spines as they take large steps back without further instructions. With that mess sorted; Roger examines the physique.

It's a youthful lady with a pair of horns and white hair. Caramel flesh hidden under a black coat, that doesn't feel damp nor torn. Physically she looks about to be in her late 20's, along with a few scrapes. A likely Victim to mobsters. it's just an innocent lady. 

He sighs heavily, damning those who would do such a thing. it's best to put the physique in the cooler. He'll have to give her a proper burial once at shore. He set's himself to lift the physique, before his ears picks up the sound of groans. Eyes go wide as they watch the "dead" physique coughs up large amounts of salt water. She roll's to her side coughing up more seawater. It takes Roger a second to process. When he catches her shaky arms attempt to lift herself up on her feet, he intervenes. Lifting her into his arms, he rushes inside the cabin. With the rest of the fishing crew following suit. 

Non of them can believe what they just witness. A youthful lady her size and height surviving negative degree waters while being trapped in a crab cage. For knows how effing long?! It still baffles Roger's mind while he tends to her needs. Wrapping her in jackets, blankets, anything else that he can find. the others. join in his efforts. Warming the cabin the best they could. Now all they can do is wait. 

° ° ° ° °

*Groan* 

Crap, she has to stop getting black out drunk. Her head pounding like it been struck with a truck. Her bones creaking when she gets more comfortable. She must have fell off of the roof again. Or maybe she got into a brawl and got dumped in an alleyway. Either way, this hurts like a fucking bit-.

Wait!! 

Wait, her memory is barreling back. She remembers the fucking building and that. That Godawful Top-Hat Wearing Asshat. She jolts up with her soul leaving her physique. Gripping to the sheets, her heart nearly bust out of her chest. The feeling of cold sweat and lungs on fire. she investigates her surroundings. the smell of salt water slowly returns her to earth. salt water, she's at sea? Surrounded by soft yellow wallpaper. with paintings of fishes and beach views. tiny ornaments of glass fishing float balls, fishing line. definitely brings out a home vibe. Sighing in relieve she slump back into her pillow. Well, where ever she is. it's much better than the alternative. 

She shuts her eyes again to enjoying the silence. alone with peace of mind, until she hears clicking sounds coming from the door. Across the room the door opens to a lanky young man. At first his head peeks out til he met's his eyes with hers. He flashes a kawaii, dimpled smile. Without warning he dashes to her side. 

" Hey, you're finally up! " he cheers. Her eyes narrow, is he sparkling? Shyly she nods. Clapping his hands together. His facial features brighten up. (How?)  
" that's great, you've gave us all one Hell of a fright. " 

Confused she cocks her head.  
" Ah, sorry? " she said with a half shrug, with nothing else to say. fortunately, her stomach did it for her. growling loud enough to vibrate, she hides her face from the young man's laughter. 

" It's alright, miss. Come on, let's get you something eat. " he helps her to her feet. the moment her feet touched the floor pin needles coil through her legs. The sudden feel cause her to lose her balance. The young man bit his lips, fumbling to get her back up. Hooking her arm around his shoulder. once he got his bearings. he leads them out. 

"Eh, Oops." Nervously laughing as they make their way to the ship's kitchen. 

They turn around the corner, where they met with bombastic sound. It sounds like rock music playing. They peer inside, where they find a large crew of sailors. surrounded by thick grey smoke while the music plays. sailors hanging around with beers and cigs. one group of fishermen in the corner is playing a game of poker. while another, watches a football game. Roger sits amongst the sailors by eyeing the television a far. With so much sound flooding her sensitive ears. her nerves spike to the roof. Yet, this doesn't stop a grin from forming across her facial features. For a second this feels like home. 

Roger takes a look around until he spots Freddy. And to his surprise, the youthful lady. 

"So, She's awake." He whispers. The group with the football game stand to howl as their team just score a touchdown. One of them catches sight of Freddy and their guest. Shocked, he pushes his buddy next to him. Before long the entire fishing crew is gawking at the doorway. 

"Hey, check it!! The mermaid is awake!" This statement catches everyone off guard. the music cuts off and the entire room is staring. . . . at them. . . At her. 

Eh?! She hides behind Freddy's back. Clinging on to him. he chuckles nervously at her then waves at the fishing ship's crew. 

" Hey, fellas guess who's awake! " the horned white-haired youthful lady handwaves shyly. All these stares, her hair stands on their ends. a pit forms deep in her stomach. Everything in her physique is telling her to hide. But she's still weak. Panic sends her on over drive, till she felt a soft touch of Freddy's hand. 

"It's ok miss, they're just," Freddy said whilst awkwardly rubbing the nape of his head.  
" Surprised. " 

Peeking her head out, she noticed their faces all wide eyed and jaw dropped. This convinces her to step out. They watch her as if she's a nervous animal. Once out in the open, she gives the room a quick look. Nothing seems to be a threat. At least not yet. She plays with her hair. Uncertain what else to do, she gives them a wobbly grin and tiny handwave. Out of nowhere the room gets loud by sailors sudden charge toward her. 

Her heart pounds out her ears. magic threaten to flare out to defend. Clenching her chest, fighting against her instincts. . . . . Crap.

A loud clap breaks through the room. Breaking the frenzy. Roger steps forward. His intimidation bounce off the walls. Making the air stand still, each step he takes the sailors back away. When he reaches Freddy his aura chills down to a simmer. He turns his attention to the youthful lady.

He gives a warm smile, " excuse the lads, they haven't been around ladies that often. The moment they do, they go cray-cray. " 

Slowly her senses come back. She let's out a breath. Getting the courage to speak. 

*Grrrraw* 

Crap.

Roger and Freddy couldn't help but hide their faces. Blushing like a damn teens. It takes a second for them composed themselves. Freddy then leads her to a dinning table. as Roger pulls out a pair of tacos putting them into the microwave oven. Once done he passes the plate of heated tacos to her. the youthful lady didn't even wait for them to chill down. Tearing into her meal like a beast. The fishermen merely stand in awe. 

" She eats like a monster. " one said. She flinches when she heard the word 'monster'. She stops and lowers her head in shame. 

"You would too if you're derrière got trapped in a crab crate. " the other mocked.  
"Hell, his Duff would be shark food!" The fishing crew roar in laugher as they roast at each other. Another plate is placed in front of her. She follows the hand that gave it to her. Meeting Roger's friendly smile. 

" Pay them no mind. Just eat your fill. " he told her. He also hands her a can of beer. Adding it's all they have, besides water that tastes like animal urine. She happily takes the can of alcoholic beverage. 

12 plates, 18 cans of alcoholic beverages and one happy fatty later. she lazily rests her horned white-haired head on her hand. attempting her best not to sleep on the dinning table. the ship's crowd dissipated over time. leaving behind a few fishermen on the couch. along with Roger and Freddy sitting with her on the table. Freddy took her left while Roger took the front. the silence gives Roger a moment in his thought. 

He has to admit this youthful lady can eat. Hell, she nearly empty them out of their ship's food. that's all well and great, but it doesn't give him answers. recalling yesterday, her physique survived freezing temperatures with only a shirt and a jacket. on top of that, she was in the bottom of the ocean for knows how long. and managed to withstand the ocean's water pressures. this isn't a human they have on their ship. if he had to guess, she could be a mermaid like Freddy suggested. it would explain a bunch. these are just assumptions. 

Roger's mind clicks back to reality. Finding Freddy and their guest mindless watching T.V. Roger clears his throat loud enough for them to hear. once he got their attention, he spoke. 

" So, tiny lady. mind telling us your name? " 

. . . . .  
Roger notices her shifting in her dinning table chair. while nervously playing with her horned white hair and tresses. all he did was ask for is her name. so why is it so difficult? she eyes Roger with caution. then Freddy. her throat goes dry. 

Moments later, her fragile voice breaks the silence. 

"I don't have one. "

The room goes silent. Roger and Freddy give each other worried glances. truly at a loss of what they fished out of the ocean. one thing is for certain, she's no mermaid. 

" That's unfortunate." Roger added, "do you know how you end up in the ocean?" 

The horned white-haired youthful lady keeps her head down. "I was attacked. and I just ended up there." she gives them a shrug. uncertain if they'll believe her. this time Freddy questions her. 

"What about family? I'm certain there's someone out there looking for you?" Freddy leans in. she shakes her head. 

Finally Roger has enough. "What exactly are you?" 

A lump forms in her throat. she can't tell them. who knows what would happen if they knew. she'd be sold in a heart beat. no, she can't let that happen. she recalls a name that humans used for unknown entities and life-forms. what was it, again. 

" I'm a Mutant." she lied. praying it's enough to convince them.  
it has to be. 

Freddy gasps in awe, but Roger gave no such response. he gives her a nod, however her answer convinces nothing. and with their fishing ship edging closer to port. the real question is, what to do with her once they dock on land?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How the hell do i get rid of this bottom fucking note?!
> 
> It is fucking annoying me. Lol


	7. The Gift Within a Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One cannot trust another with no name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going lie this chapter kicked my ass. Yeezus Lord. Not my best but there's a kawaii moment. So yeah.

The Full Moon rises high Tonight; in the distance Roger escorts the horned white-haired youthful lady across the deserted parking lot. she follows shivering violently with each step. clenching tight on to her jacket. but the wind snakes underneath the youthful lady's jacket, the youthful lady whimpering out in discomfort. they make there way to a old yellow truck. it's paint peeling away day by day. quickly Roger let's her inside automobile and slams the truck's door shut. planting firmly in front of the passenger's seats side. Roger enduring the cold needles on his face. while he Roger waits for Freddy's return. till then Roger's job is to protect his mutant pal from wandering, staring eyes. 

Since the crab fishing ship arrived at Gotham City shores. the crab ship's crew members have been up to trouble. many crab fishermen attempted to sneak her out. fortunately, Roger is half ninja and was able to shut it down just as swiftly. Roger wasn't in the mood with anyone's bullcrap and neither was the crab ship's Captain. 

The Captain regrettably blames himself for being too lenient with this sort of thing. granted he spoke to her solely to see what's his crab crew's fascination was about. chuckling the reason as Lads being Lads. fortunately, he was only half right. to his surprise their conversation revealed more than what he suspected. opening his eyes to a young soul, lost in her mind as well as existence's reality. Hiding her true self behind lock n key. Having no one to save her but herself. alone to battle the storm existence has dumped her in. it was as if the crab ship's Captain was speaking to his younger self.

*  
Sitting alone in the truck. with nothing else better to do she glosses her hands over the leather seat. staring blankly at nothing. while the gears in her mind turn. 

' Why am I still here? ' 

Had she not been trapped she would have been better off. Hell, leaping off the crab ship would have also worked. 

'So, Why am I staying?'

Frustrated, she sinks deeper in her seat. shutting her eyes and draws even breaths. 

When was the last time she interacted with a another Species?

Suppose it comes with being on the run. . . 

She opens her eyes and catches sight of a photograph of a mother and her child daughter flashing goofy grins. both having reddish blond hair in matching summer dresses.

The mother's smile is just as lovely and warm as her own mother's. she fondly remembers basking in it's light strong enough to protect her from their fate. 

' I Miss You Mama.' 

Lights suddenly flicker on, she jumps at the sounds of Freddy getting inside. he powers up the truck. with Roger now standing on the driver side.

" Is your Wife ok with this? " he asks. Freddy happily nods, adding that she already has the couch ready. satisfied, Roger said good night and goes on his way. 

Freddy faces his passenger's seat side eager to crack a joke, but he instead stops. his brows knitted. 

" Hey, are you ok?" he asks. confused she answers yes.  
" . . . but your weeping." she ghosts her cheeks and finds it damp. quickly, using her coat sleeve to rub it away. playing it off as dust in her eyes. he eyes her in concern before he leaves the parking lot and heads to the freeway. 

° ° ° ° °

The truck comes to a stop. jolting her away from her sleep. she doesn't recall ever closing her eyes. peering out, she squints out the bright lights. where ever she is, it's built in concrete. sounds from drivers side draws her focus. Freddy steps out and motions her to follow. once out and about she tails him to the other side. where an elevator sits. her nose scrunches up by the strong stench emitting from the elevator. Freddy pays the elevator's stench no mind, and giggles at her expression. he tells her that the elevator had always had a funky reek to it. and about one of his Freddy's neighbors. an elderly lady that's at war with the elevator's stank. every morning she'd clean the elevator, but no matter how much Fabuloso she'd used the stench just keeps coming back. 

"I made the mistake of telling her to give up. now, every time she sees me she flicks me off." he pouts.

Moments later the doors open and certainly enough. an tiny elderly lady wearing a hasmask is leaning against the wall on the other side. with a bucket and mop in one hand. Arsenal amounts of Febreeze on the floor. Freddy steps out and attempts to greet her, but all Freddy gets is the flipping finger sending Freddy his way. she pays no mind when they take their leave until she caught sight of the horned white-haired youthful lady behind Freddy. They keep eye contact before the elderly lady neighbor handwaves at her. she happily returns the gesture. as soon as they turn the corner the elderly lady neighbor resumes her war against the elevator's stank.

Freddy navigates them through the halls without a care. his horned white-haired youthful lady guest however, has clenched her grip on Freddy's shirt. these halls are just as confusing as the ones at the Top Hat Shaped Building. how are they not lost?! taking a few more steps. Freddy stops in front of his home's door. twisting the knob and opens the door for her. welcoming her to warm amber lights. a blush grew on her face as she steps inside; gawking in awe. 

It Freddy's home is simply beautiful. despite it's worn down state. it held it's own rustic aesthetic. a small couch placed in front of the kitchen window. beside the it is a circular dinning table decorated by photos and a vase holding a single plastic flower. a low end marble coffee table. and a tiny T.V. surrounded by books and tiny trinkets. 

" Ah, you must be the mermaid my Husband Freddy spoke about." 

Next to the entrance sits Freddy's Wife holding a cup of coffee in her hands. her ample size hidden under her blue night robe. hair tied to a high bun. Freddy's face brightens up as he rushes to his Wife's side. grabbing the nearest chair to be by her side. before nuzzling his head on her shoulder. shutting his eyes and taking in her warmth Freddy missed so much. Freddy's Wife pats his head gently, rolling her eyes at this man's childness. 

"Silly, you forgot to introduce me." she motions her head to their horned white-haired youthful lady guest. Freddy clears his throat. (Oops, forgot she was there.)

" Ah. right. Elsa meet. . . " he pressed his lips. ( Ahh, how do you introduce someone with no name) Elsa eyes their guest when Freddy went silence. assuming her husband fell asleep. she asks for a name.

" I. . . don't have one." she said solemnly. 

Elsa blinks in surprise. " What did your Mother call you then? " 

She stiffens under Elsa's intense stare. she hasn't thought of that name since that day. . . . . 

She draws her arms around herself in a tight hug. refusing to meet Elsa's eyes. the silence weights on them all.  
Elsa shifts to sit taller before she spoke. as soft as her voice is, it held a hidden razor sharp dagger. pointing straight at her horned white-haired youthful lady guest's throat. 

" Forgive me for being intrusive, petite one. one can't be too careful, the Predators here in Gotham City hide amongst the Prey," Elsa pats her sleeping husband, " this one is as kind as he is foolish. always there to help strangers. I couldn't help being suspicious about you. you, fished out like a cod fish, or rather. . . a crab." her expression softens, the corner of her mouth quirks up and gestures the couch. which has a blanket and an old pillow. 

" Hope you find the couch comfortable for the night tonight." her Elsa guest said her thanks. Elsa gets to her feet carrying her Husband Freddy close. the room goes dark once she recedes to her room. she goes to lay on the couch, laying there. alone again. 

' What The Hell Am I Doing Here?'

~ ~ ~ ~

It's burning. . . . . Why is everything burning.  
"Mama!!" Where are you?! 

I'm Afraid.

Everything is on fire. . . .it's too hot. . I can't breathe. Why is there so much screaming?!? I'm Afraid!

Mama, why are you way over there. Mama Who are you fighting against?

You're Wounded Mama.

No you can't fight him on your own Mama. I'm coming for you Mama! 

Why Am I in this Pod? 

Wait, No!! Turn back. Turn back!

Mama!!! 

Please turn back. She My Mama needs me?!?! 

~ ~ ~ ~

A door creaks as a tiny girl pops out of her room. pitter pattering her way to the living room. she has 5 minutes before Super Friends comes on. soft giggles venture to the kitchen. grabbing all her necessary snacks. rushing about, she puts them down on the coffee table with only a minute to spare. she turns the T.V. on, and hops on the couch. bouncing in her sofa cushion once the Super Friends theme song begins. the more she bounces the more she notices how squishy her sofa cushion seat is. 

*Groan*

And noisey too. TV Commercials roll on the air. giving her a chance to investigate her couch. jumping off shes yelps and hides behind her coffee table. why is there a Cucuí sleeping on her couch?! brows furrows, letting out quiet sniffles.  
crawling away from the living room as quietly as possible. the floorboard creak loudly her eyes swell up in panic. thankfully, El Cucuí is still on the couch. she continues her way when her ears picks up the TV shows. Oh no, she going to miss her Super Friends TV show. all thanks to El Cucuí. . . stupid Cucui. having enough, she gets back on her feet. grabbing the nearest object, the broom, from the hall way. slowly sneaksback to the sleeping Cucuí. rises the broom high above her head. counting down. 3, 2, 1. . .

*Clank Clank Clank Clank Clank Clank*!!!!!!

Slamming the broom with everything her tiny physique has. aiming directly on the Cucuí's head. screaming the entire time. the Cucuí springs to life upon her first strike. the blanket serves to advance. it struggles against the binding till it collapses onto the floor. she continues her attack as the blanket slips off El Cucuí's face. her screaming dies downs, tilting her head. keeping the broom at the ready. 

Severely disoriented the Cucuí heaves her lungs out.

' What The Hell Was That?!' 

One second she was in a nightmare and then something hard as a fucking rock slams on her head. what the Hell is going on with her life right now. why are things happening when she is asleep?! 

She rips the blanket away from her face. looking around she takes a moment to think. 

'Still in Freddy's and Elsa's home. that's all well and great, but who's the munchkin? staring at her with large owl like eyes. and why is she sparkling!?. ' 

The girl in question drops the broom and sucks the air around her. gawking. then smiles. 

" You're Princess Zuri!" . . .Who? 

The girl comes closer. she sits as close as they could. they sit there in silence. unsure what to do the guest she asks for the girl's name.  
when she did the child face turns serious, saluting. her lips pucker out. 

" Anna at your service." she said.

' Awe, she Anna is too Kawaii and Precious.' the guest giggles at her display. hiding her embarrassment by playing with her hair. 

" Well, Anna," she play's along  
"What kind of service?" 

" To protect you, Princess Zuri." 

Welp, that's it. this is how she perishes death by cuteness overload. 

" Hey, Zuri. you wanna watch Super Friends!!" Anna points to the table. " we can share snacks!"  
how can she argue with that. 

° ° ° ° °

The two sat watching Super Friends. paying no mind to the time nor the sounds of Freddy and Elsa stepping to the living room. they gave each other baffle looks.  
they watch Anna brushing their guest's hair. behaving like sisters. Anna notices her parents. bouncing in her seat, telling them about this morning. her parents eyes go wide when she got to the broom. Freddy goes over and checks on their guest. thankfully, she wasn't bleeding. Anna's Mother Elsa scolds her daughter Anna about her actions. and tells her to apologize to their guest. Anna leans her physique for a hug which she gladly accepts.

" I'm sorry for hitting you with a broom, Zuri." 

Freddy and Elsa ponder on Anna's words. confusion written on their faces. they turn their attention to their guest. 

" It's ok sweetie I'm not upset." Freddy spoke up first. 

"Hey!!! wait a minute, I thought you said you don't have a name?" Elsa sides with her husband. her expression hardens, scrutinizing their 'guest.' the sudden change of atmosphere is causing her magic simmer. temper threaten to boiling over until Anna cries out.

" Mama, Papa! don't you know who she is?!" angrily their girl hops off the couch. Anna grabs her comic book and shoves to them. normally she would have been scolded again. however, what they saw on the comic book cover shuts them up.  
on the comic book cover, has a youthful lady that looks similar. no, exactly like their guest. few distinction being eye color and physique size. ( she's curvier then the comic book cover drawing.) Princess Zuri, Anna's favorite Protagonist. an alien princess fighting for peace throughout the galaxy. her Anna's Parents Freddy and Elsa nerves chill down.

" You're correct, I don't have a name. but thanks to Anna, I have one now." she rises from the couch. she stops within arm distance from Anna's Parents Freddy and Elsa.  
she extends out her hand. 

" With that said, allow me to introduce myself. hi, my name is Zuri."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter. Baddy Daddy Lord Black Hat is going through some things. And Lord Black Hat doesn't know how to deal.


	8. Get your Crap Together. Man.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Black Hat is not doing so well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day everyone. You know what I have planned work, then I'm a order me that heart shaped Pizza from Pizzahut and watch Netflix. 
> 
> Hell yeah!! Just because I'm single doesn't mean I can't treat myself.

" Mayday, Mayday, Mayday."

Clicking off the alarm clock. Dr.Flug lumbers himself out to the edge of his Cryobed. Today just feels off, sluggish even. It has been 3 days since "She" Wrecked the Black Hat Manor. and since then, Lord Black Hat has locked himself In his secret room. business has come to a shrieking halt. and to make matters worse. His Dr.Flug's Boss: Lord Black Hat's Monstrous Clone has Disappeared; like vanish Into thin air. all his trackers came back negative. leaving Dr.Flug In a state of panic. he Dr.Flug doesn't want to face his boss:Lord Black Hat with the Issue, especially now. however, despite his solitude Dr.Flug has received text messages. correction, he Dr.Flug has been getting food orders. the usual selection of raw, uncooked meats/beefs but lately Lord Black Hat has been demanding double on raw, uncooked human Flesh.

Dr.Flug leaves his and 5.0.5's bedroom with a clip board In hand. just because business has stopped. that doesn't mean there Isn't chores/tasks to be done. 

Step 1. Check on Demencia. 

Easy enough. Demencia should be by Lord Black Hat's door. like she Demencia has been for 2 days straight. he Dr.Flug and 5.0.5 attempted to move her, but like a dog she Demencia kept coming back. waiting for any signs of Lord Black Hat himself. 

Step 2. Continue to rebuild on the Black Hat Manor. 

Sigh. right, the Manor. or Whatever's left of the Manor. after his Dr.Flug's Boss's:Lord Black Hat's WWE Brawl; the Manor Is In shambles. don't get him started on the Manor's Kitchen. news flash there Isn't a Kitchen anymore! thanks to his Dr.Flug's Boss:Lord Black Hat and. . . and. . . What's her Name?!!! for effing sakes she drank half their booze then blow up the other half!!! Gaa! 

"What else can go Wrong."

*Ding Dong* 

Craaaap. 

° ° ° ° °

Dr.Flug failed to stop his feet on time, resulting in a painful faceplant. ( gah, this Building Is too Large.) after heaving his soul back Into his physique. he checks outside Instant regret written on Dr.Flug's brown paper bag wearing head. there through the Black Hat Manor's front door's peephole, Is Him the Devil and Aku standing on Lord Black Hat's doorstep. he Dr.Flug collapses to the Manor's floor. 

" Noo. What are they doing here?!" Dr.Flug on all fours, he checks out the corner of a glass window. praying that his mind Is playing tricks. . . . Nope. . .they're still there waiting. 

*

Him the Devil huffs, pincher claws on his hips. tapping his foot aggressively on the pavement, fidgeting In place. unable to control himself. he paces to and fro. checking his cellular phone and decides to call Lord Black Hat's phoneline again. It rings two times before It goes straight to voicemail. an audible growl emits from Him the Devil as he shoves his phone back Into his purse. 

"Why aren't you picking up the phone Lord Black Hat?" tilting his chin high to try and calm himself. boiling his anger down to a simmer, but It didn't work; bearing his razor-sharp fangs Him the Devil pounds on the doors again.  
" Open the door, Dr.Flug!" 

" Maybe he Lord Black Hat Is busy. " Aku rings his beard. he Aku can only assume It's the case. then again who can ever be certain with an amigo like Lord Black Hat. his Lord Black Hat's Villainous Repertoire can be too much to manage. unpredictable In most cases. on his so-called ordinary day, he's demanding and nitpicky. simple actions become complicated resulting In him sucking the literal life out of anyone or anything dumb enough to stay. In a way Aku feels for his employees. more so for Dr.Flug. has his fair share of Lord Black Hat's wrath. 

" Even If he Lord Black Hat Is truly busy," Him the Devil kicks the doors. " Lord Black Hat would've just said so. or yell It. you know how Lord Black Hat Is," Him the Devil faces to Aku. he Him the Devil dare not show the worry written on his face.  
" something Is up. otherwise, Lord Black Hat wouldn't go MIA!" Aku pats one of Him the Devil's shoulders. 

*

Finally, the doors cracks open. Him the Devil and Aku are meet with Dr.Flug, who is sweating profusely. Dr.Flug gives an awkward wave and a phony smile. this sets Him the Devil off, having to force his way Inside, he demands to see Lord Black Hat. Dr.Flug with his tail between his legs. Dr.Flug leads them to Lord Black Hat's secret sanctuary. 

During HIM the Devil and Aku's trip, HIM the Devil and Aku were shocked to see the Black Hat Manor's condition. the once lovely manor has been reduced into an utter pigsty. painted portraits torn to shreds, broken collectables litter on the floor. wallpaper shredded, floorboards broken, glass windows shattered, holes the size and height of mammoths. all over the walls, the floors and the manor's ceilings and roof. my, a haunted house is better than this. what's worse is the unwelcomed atmosphere; as chill as death itself, usually this would be ideal and pleasant. it's mainly why Him the Devil visits as often as he does. but now. the frigid chill feels . . . 

Lonely. 

Reaching their destination. they find Demencia snuggling in her own hair. curled into a human ball. right beside the door. looking down right pathetic. 

Him the Devil and Aku exchange puzzled looks. Dr.Flug stands alone, kneed his lab coat waiting for his chance to leave. Dr.Flug soon gets his wish after Him the Devil and Aku press inside. Him the Devil face twists at what he saw. Lord Black Hat's door to his secret sanctuary bent inwards? Him the Devil's feet moves faster then he could think as he races down below. leaving Aku to stare in awe at another fucking hole. this one as long as a soccer field. Aku mutters "What the fuck". It takes Aku a moment to realize Him the Devil left without he Aku. when it hits Aku, he Aku causally follows suit. 

° ° ° ° °

" A heart sings in the presence of it's other half."

It's what Alan Ituriel would tell Lord Black Hat all the time when he Lord Black Hat first came into existence. in hopes of some positive emotions and positive feelings would ignite. during the Ages however, it became a lost cause. One could argue that Alan Ituriel did his best. especially when one has a Amigo like Lord Black Hat. a entity that came into existence as hollow as a void. what can Lord Black Hat say, positive emotions isn't Lord Black Hat's thing. once upon a time he Lord Black Hat did felt something; and you know what happened?! it lead him Lord Black Hat to be Cartoon Network's Omniverse's most heartless Number 1 Antagonist you see today. just being around someone with too much positive emotion-- Alan! will cause him to gag. granted he actually has (some) respect for his Amigo Alan Ituriel. despite him being. . . emotional. Alan Ituriel's position in one of Cartoon Network's Omniverse's Hells is one to admire. 

But that doesn't help Lord Black Hat with his current situation; with this feeling. this hole growing larger with each passing day. just like last time. . . 

He Lord Black Hat attempted everything; from banging his head till it bleed. to literally ripping his own heart,organ out and yeeting it across the room. but surprise, surprise, it didn't work. like right now. . .

As he Lord Black Hat sits in the dark. a wine glass of arsenic in one hand and a T.V. remote in the other. eyes lock onto his multi television screen. each having it's own image of her Minxy. having cameras catch everything that day. is both a blessing and a curse. running though them; three in particular has been him. the first is her in the hallway slipping into his coat. pausing the image at the exact moment she smiled. her features soft and inviting. when he first saw it, his mind blue screened for hours. the second is his personal favorite. when she stood before him in his office. her final stance against him, the Fire burning bright from those eyes. in a strange way, it gave him pride in knowing he brought that side out. it felt as if the glare was specially made for him. . . 

Then there is the third. this one gives him Lord Black Hat no pleasure, no pride. just the everlasting emotion of hurt. the cause of this accursed void growing inside of him. 

" You got away." 

Recalling the event in great detail. only brought disappointment towards Lord Black Hat himself. he was so close. he had her in his talons. and yet she Minxy is not by his side. 

Lord Black Hat taking another hit of arsenic. he sends his fourth meal order of the day. after sending it, his physique sinks deeper into his chair. without a thought, his finger gloss over the mark in his neck. waking up Lil' Jack, whom nuzzles close to his Master and Owner:Lord Black Hat. giving tiny smooches in hopes it'll cheer him up.

° ° ° ° °

Stepping onto the final step, Him the Devil is Welcomed by a dark void. as if he HIM the Devil was in a tunnel with a single light beaming from the opposite side. creeping his way there he comes across hundreds of empty meal,dinning plates. all piled into a single,large mountain, right next to Lord Black Hat's chair. coming to his Amigo's side. his eyes pop out of his skull.

Oh. . . My. . . Hell. . .

Him the Devil stiffens in shock. ogling at this pathetic sight. there he Lord Black Hat is, on his chair. or he would be, if his ass wasn't slouching like a damn bum. sinking so deep, his ass is out in the air. his elegant attire is replaced by a blood-red bath robe stained by blood and grease. under his bathrobe is a white tank top with just as many stains. loose black pajama pants along with same color slippers. his Lord Black Hat's black Top Hat was the only article of clothing left immaculate,unstained,squeaky clean and still as black as a blackhole. he doesn't even have his rimless monocle or even an eye patch on. just the gaping hole he Lord Black Hat came into existence with all out in the open. 

" Lord Black Hat?" Him the Devil calls out. his HIM the Devil's amigo violently flinches from the sudden voice. Lord Black Hat faces the source, nearly, leaping out of his chair, but Lord Black Hat's claws get caught in the chair's fabric. 

" What the Hell are you doing here?!" Lord Black Hat shouts. then Aku comes into view. Aku takes one good examination and Aku shakes his head. Lord Black Hat's face hardened in anger. he Lord Black Hat was about to yell, get out, before Him the Devil interrupted. 

" Care to explain, What the Heck is this! " Him the Devil's arms open wide,  
" why the Hell haven't picked up my calls. and why are you dressed like a bum?!" Hell, he smelt like one. Him the Devil scans the room once again. this time his eyes land on the screen. seeing the subject of matter, It hits Him the Devil. exasperating he Him the Devil 'face palm's himself. 

" Oh Crap, don't tell me this is another Lilith situation." Aku eyes follows Him the Devil's direction. leaning in closer to screen, Aku squints for a better look. 

" Funny, she horned white-haired youthful lady looks just like him. only lovelier." Aku said to no one in particular. Him the Devil glares at Aku and then Him the Devil says ' shut up, Aku.' before facing back to Lord Black Hat, arms crossed. Lord Black Hat meets his irritating amigo equally as crossed. 

" No, This isn't another," Lord Black Hat ripping his claws out the chair's fabric. just to make air quotes, in a mocking tone.  
" Lilith situation!" 

Him the Devil facial features screams, " Really, Bitch?!" 

Lilith was Lord Black Hat's First Lust when Lord Black Hat came into existence. the only problem was she Lilith was married to Lucifer. regardless, it didn't stop Lord Black Hat's obsessive behavior. things went from blushing to stalking. this went on for Ages, till the day Lilith broke his Lord Black Hat's heart outright. boy, that was messy. Him the Devil, Aku, and Alan Ituriel spent months attempting to get him to leave his room. after that he just wasn't the same. they honestly believe it had wrecked any chance of him having a mate. 

Sigh, he Him the Devil can't let his amigo Lord Black Hat go through this again. after giving it some thought, Him the Devil spoke. 

" Get up, Lord Black Asshat. We're going out." Lord Black Hat cringes at the idea. his claws dig deep into the chair's fabric. 

" Hell No." he growled. Him the Devil rolls his eyes. HIM the Devil fed up, his voice deepens and points one of his pincher claws right to Lord Black Hat's face.

" Either you get your lazy ass out or Alan comes in. " Lord Black Hat's eye goes wide with the thought of Alan busting through his manor's doors. Oh Crap. If Alan Ituriel finds out about this. All Hell would break loose. Literally. 

Nope. . . Screw. that. Lord Black Hat gets to his feet faster then he Lord Black Hat has moved in the past few days. dashing up the steps to freshen up. 

Aku peers over to Him the Devil and asks where they we're all going to. with a flip Him the Devil simply replies.

Why Gotham of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In all seriousness. Valentine's might be a day for couples, but It's also a day to love yourself too. Because there's no one like you. So, treat yourself, because you are worth it.
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day!!!


	9. Amber Stars in the Concrete Jungle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home is where the stars shine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the bottom of my heart I'd like to thank you all. for giving this writer a chance. Your Kudos do mean a bunch. As a thanks I'll be giving you two chapters today.
> 
> Again Thank you all you Readers and Kudos Senders.

Later that afternoon, Roger knocks at Freddy's home's door. Elsa greets him Roger in with a bright smile. he Roger enters inside sporting a solid red tee along with a well fitted tan coat. blue boot cut jeans paired by black nikes. clean shave and hair fix. Roger carries a plastic bag which he tosses to Freddy's way. unfortunately, it slips through Freddy's fingers. he chuckles while picking up the bag. as he held it, he notice it's weightlessness. curious, he peeks inside. finding a brown-haird wig along with multiple head scarfs in a array of colors. and some hair products, like hair Shampoos and hair Conditioners, Freddy's face could not hide it's utter confusion. without looking at Freddy's directly, Roger clears his throat. 

" Those are for her." he Roger explains, reminding his coworker Freddy about Gotham's foul reputation with Mutants and Metahumans. Gotham's violence cases have doubled over the past year. along with the rise of the Anti-Mutants and Anti-Metahumanist extremist group, Red Doves. they have been the center point of it all. terrorizing any Mutants and Mutant Sympathizers they can find. 

" She's better off appearing as human as possible," Freddy and Elsa agree. Roger scans the room,  
" where is she anyway?" Freddy takes a second to answer. 

" dumped her in the Showers. my home reeks like saltwater, seaweed, kelp and fish. thanks to those two." Elsa replies eyeing her Husband Freddy. Freddy apologizes to his Wife Elsa about the, while Anna sings 'Stanky Daddy'. 

° ° ° ° °

Steam blankets the Lavatory, bathroom as the feel of chilled floor tiles against her warm soles of her feet. goosebumps bloom on her flesh. a deep breath is taken; exhaling away the heavy weight of stress clinging on her shoulders. the worn, tattered physique, now limber and free. finally, no one but herself. shedding her husk, she wipes away the fog from the glass mirror. taking in the time to examine her new scars. over the past few days has reduced them similar to kitten scratches. 

her Zuri lips curl in relief, before she notices the fading light coming from her transmutation markers. 

"Damn, I'm running low." she Zuri said to herself, clicking her tongue. nervous knots form in her stomach. 

If things were simple, this new found fact won't be a problem. but. . . . life Is never simple. no thanks to those bounty hunters. especially, them. . . she has lost the means to recharge. without It that means no portals, spells, or anchors. 

Great. 

Being stranded with no magic is inconvenient to say the least. granted, being without It Isn't new; It just sucks. 

*Sigh* "gonna have to stretch it." for however long that Is?. now however, she should probably get into her clothes. funny, how "normal" that sounds. 

Zuri steps out in new set of clothing. entering to meet everyone in a traditional red Ao Dai. well-fitted to her size, height and shape. golden phoenixes embroidered along the edges of her neck and arm collars. white, long pants contrast against her ensemble. making her appear fragile and doll-like. 

Everyone takes a moment to admire her fresh look. Freddy and Elsa glance at each other fondly. remembering the old days, when they Freddy and Elsa first met each other. when Freddy tripped himself up into a fruit vendor's stand. and Elsa helping him out of a jam. 

Anna giggles her way to Zuri's waist embracing her tightly. Zuri pats Anna's head lightly. 

" Looks great on you." Roger clear his throat. he Roger failed to keep his voice from cracking under pressure. nervous, he massages the nape of his neck. Elsa then claps her hands, quickly gaining everyone's attention. she Elsa then announces the food being ready. 

° ° ° ° °

" Can I have some more please?" Zuri pleased. finishing off her 5th meal plate of Cóm Tâm. a Vietnamese rice dish topped with pork strips. sided with raw veggies and scrambled eggs. 

"Zuri, that's your 5th plate. how are you still hungry?" Elsa jokes. Zuri shrugs lazily. honestly, It doesn't make much sense to her either. she cocks her head to the side as she scratches her face. she laughs It off. 

"Tell you what, I'll make you a to-go plate." Elsa gets to her feet. she Elsa asks her daughter Anna for help to gather the dishes up. then Elsa and Anna leaves for the kitchen

" To-go?" Zuri looked at Roger and Freddy for answers. 

"I have contacted a pal of mine, last night. she actually has a free room." Roger smirked, "she's a. a bit of a hand full, sometimes. but she agreed to meet up at her home." 

" Mmh, ok." her voice squeaked. unsure what to make of this new development. just how many folk do they plan to meet?  
new folk brings uncertainty. increasing the odds of being found out. 

'Is this worth the risk?' 

Lost in thought, she Zuri doesn't notice Anna going up to her side. peering up at her with large, puppy eyes. 

" Your leaving?" her Zuri's eyes open to a soulful pout and dipping sweetness in Anna's voice. Zuri's heart pounds out of her chest. Anna is suddenly lifted up into the air and pulled into Zuri's arms. fits of giggles brighten up the room.  
as Zuri usees her white hair and tresses to tickle the young girl. she Zuri stops in time for the girl child Anna to breath. 

"Don't worry. I'll visit so we can watch Super Friends together. "Anna's eyes glints in excitement. 

° ° ° ° °

Peering out of Roger's passenger window. Zuri assembles her horns and white hair and tresses to fit inside her brown haired wig. she ties a red head scarf to complete the look. her eyes stare through Gotham City's jungle passing by. glass window towers stretch high towards the heavens. Gray smog hangs low creating pockets of shadows. leaving little room for sunlight to dance in. armed by billboards and rubbish. she admires the city's rusty exterior. defining Gotham from other Cities. then comes asian street signs all line up and piled on top of another. the clouds lighten by stars of ambers dangling high above. Roger pulls his car into a parallel parking space. 

" We'll have to walk the rest of the way." he Roger explains. 

Zuri could help but bounce as they walk. intrigued by various street vendors. the sidewalk full of bustling folk passing on by. some take notice of her as they pass through. but she Zuri didn't care. not when everything around her is this intriguing. this city blooms a mixture of curiosity and caution. with her senses going haywire she decides to stay close to Roger. 

A few blocks down, they reach their destination. standing before them is a 2 story apartment building titled Madison Reef Apts. it's shape is apparently 20 years pass it's prime. with it's worn paint and chipping bricks. it looks kinda crooked. . how is it even standing upright now?!! on the right side lies an alleyway that leads to a counter store. she Zuri likes it's rough vibe. even if it looks like it could collapse at any moment. 

Roger leads them pass the leasing office. where they're met with a large courtyard. decorated by an array of palm trees. in the center 4 sets of outdoor furniture facing one another. the apartment itself branches off in several directions. Roger keeps moving. thankfully, this building isn't a maze. 

'Thank Heavens'

He finally stops at his pal's door. Zuri notices the number 79, paint fading away. his swift knocks echos the hall. moments later the door creaks opens. a lady dressed in PJs and a do-rag steps into view. dopey eyed, the lady stares at the two. she blinks to get herself awake. 

"Ah, Yeah?" she said. her stance close off. hands gearing up to slam if needed. 

" Is Ori home?" Roger asks. the name loosens her stance. with a nod she let's them inside the home. setting them down an old blue couch. their host offers them water. they decline, she hollers out Ori's name without warning. when no one answers, so she calls again causing Zuri's ears to ring. shutting her eyes as she cringes internally. 

"WHAT!" a bombastic voice ricochets off the walls.

" Come out here Ori." the lady crosses her arms. her weight leans onto the door. paying no mind to the noises emitting from her roommates room. suddenly, a loud exasperated groan is heard down the hall. 

" ok! but I'm letting you know that my Vagina is out." Roger immediately faces the opposite direction with lips press hard together. while Zuri focuses her attention in the direction of the voice. stomping it's way towards them. 

" But, it's ok cause we all have one~." the voice sings. out of the shadows emerges the one and only Oireon. sporting in nothing but a tight top crop. rubbing away her sleepiness from her eyes. her tone shape stops next to. opening them back in time for Roger's eyes to met hers. 

" All except you Roger." Ori sways her hips to the side. flashing a smile as wide as the sea. 

" What-a-do, Roger man!" clapping her hands loudly. she comes around to give her pal Roger a bear hug. her friend stiffens at her hold.

"What brings you by?" she hugs him tighter. to his relief she let's go. but. . .his view Isn't any better. in fact, she caused it to become worse. all she did is take a few steps back. giving him an eye full of everything. 

Roger shakes his head. face palms himself.  
"don't you remember our talk last night?" 

" Hoe, I was high and drunk last night. to be honest, I have no clue how we even reached home."

" You Screwed with the taxi driver." Ori's roommate, Nat, adds. 

" So, that's who's in my bed." she Ori slaps her thigh. " oh Snap." 

"Anyways," Roger cuts in, "ya'll still need a roommate, right?"  
Nat and Ori nod in unison. Roger gestures their attention to Zuri. who is currently twiddling her thumbs. 

" Ori, Zuri. Zuri, Ori." 

" What-a-do, Z."  
" Yo, Z." the ladies, Ori and Nat give her their best smiles. Zuri says her greeting adding a little wave. 

"So, where you employed at~?" Nat asks. Zuri's mouth to clamp shut. 'employed?' 

'Uhhhh, are we talking Legal or Illegal? ' she qustions, ponders. 

She Zuri nibbles her bottom lips till they open partly for a reply, but before she could breath a syllable. Roger cuts in, again. physique lax and sprawl out wide.

" Is it ok if she work's with you?"  
much like Roger himself, Ori is a no bullcrap. for anyone and anything that wants her trust the only way Is to be blunt and to the point Is the way to go. the room goes silent as sounds of Ori's foot tapping on the hardwood floor. a hand braces on her hips with her hanging low. after what feels like forever. she lifts her head and faces her attention on Zuri. 

" You know how to write crap down?"  
Zuri twists in confusion but nod's yes.  
" you know how to carry a Crap ton of meal and dinning plates to point A to point B?"  
Zuri nods again.  
Ori gives a 'meh' shrug  
" ok. I'll see what I can do. but you'll have to tag along on my shift tonight." 

A smirk curls on her and Roger's lips. then Ori asks,

" By the way, can you wear a size 9?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay she Zuri might have a permanent stay. 
> 
> She Zuri might. 
> 
> *Ptssh*  
> Wanta and Wish to see Lord Black Hat embarrass himself.


	10. Black Hat Colour Guard Cane Tricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew Lord Black Hat knows color guard tricks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit I didn't plan to have this chapter. That's why It's written so short. Haha.

" This Is stupid!" Lord Black Hat huffs In irritation. slugging his weight around as he follows behind HIM the Devil and Aku. they stop to face their third wheel. 

" Oh, Come On. your not even attempting to enjoy yourself Lord Black Hat." HIM the Devil remarks. HIM the Devil pulls his sunglasses down to meet Lord Black Hat's mad expression. 

" What's there to enjoy? the only reason this Is even close to tolerable Is the smog blocking the sun." he Lord Black Hat huffs again. Lord Black Hat's arms crossed like a spoiled child. 

Why Is he Lord Black Hat even out here? Lord Black Hat just wants to go home to his Black Hat Manor on the Island he Owns Hat Island. lie In his secret sanctuary room In the darkness and stuff his face. why can't he go, oh yeah. because every time he attempts to leave for his home, HIM the Devil waves his cellular phone with Alan Ituriel's phone number on speed dial at his face. resulting in Lord Black Hat mumbling to himself about how much he despises HIM the Devil. this whole,entire day sucks. It's awful enough walking around In a sewer of a rubbish City. In this hideous human disguise no less. 

Compared to his Lord Black Hat's proper attire and usual humanoid form. this lame husk bears no candle. his lanky size and height hidden under his less than favorite black trench coat. It caused him to appear a tad boxy In his opinion. and these trouser pants are anything but flattering. with a black fedora hat tied and banded by a blood-red ribbon. this Is truly his Lord Black Hat's Worse human disguise ever. to everyone else however, he Lord Black Hat appears dark, mysterious and more importantly handsome. every lady he Lord Black Hat passes by Is guilty of staring. 

HIM the Devil and Aku's disguises are more fitted to their personalities. especially, HIM the Devil's. HIM the Devil's slicked-backed black hair with his pink feather boa. contrasted by a white feathered coat. catwalking the sidewalk In 8 In heels and skin tight pants. he HIM the Devil Is definitely feeling hisself. 

Aku, on the other hand. wore a black and gray Kimono with a eastern, Japanese dragon printed on the back. underneath the Kimono Is a solid black tee. paired by gray loose pants. his Aku's red and orange hair highlights his lay back style. 

The three brisk their way around Gotham's elite shopping center. set in the bustling side of town. where difference between wealth Is clear as day. unlike the outskirts, the center Is known as the platinum standard of living. that Is If one has the money for It. the citizens of downtown pride themselves of their sterile lives. It bores Lord Black Hat out of his mind. 

Lord Black Hat was still following his two amigos as they all walked into an exotic department store and shop. the shop's building was fairly large, with two window panels to bring some light Inside. however, since today Is cloudy the store Is lit by modern lanterns hanging above them. HIM the Devil eyes lead HIM the Devil to a clothing racks brimming with unique crop tops. Aku finds himself on the other side checking out record vinyls. Lord Black Hat, on the other hand, circles along the edges. giving everything measly glances. bored out of his Lord Black Hat's mind. while he takes his third lap. a golden glint catches his eye. lured by It's shine he finds a Cane with a golden ram skull on the cane's upper top. he examines the cane closely, lazily performs some twists around his wrist with the Cane. then has the said Cane balance on on his wrist. to his surprise the Cane's center of gravity Is perfect. the next thing, HIM the Devil and Aku knew they are watching Lord Black Hat preforming all sorts and types of tricks In the corner. Aku's shoulders bounce as he Aku snickers. HIM the Devil holds his phone while he HIM the Devil was recording Lord Black Hat's Cane trick performance. there's no way he HIM the Devil will miss this blackmailing Opportunity on Lord Black Hat. Lord Black Hat does his final trick. tossing the Cane up high Into the air. Lord Black Hat does a quick spilt getting up In time to catch the Cane. then he twirls the Cane In a set of complex tricks before he gives the Cane a final toss and catch. 

Once he Lord Black Hat was finished, a camera shuttering sound Is heard In the distance. ending his trance he scans the room. he wishes he hadn't. realizing that everyone In the store are staring. some were taking videos-- HIM the Devil you traitorous asshole!!!!, panic sets his feet In motion. he keeps his head low as he goes to pay for the cane. fortunately the lady cashier didn't say anything. but he hears her soft giggles as he exits out the store. HIM the Devil and Aku quickly purchased and buyed their purchases and catch up to their blushing performer. 

" That was a Kawaii tiny show~" HIM the Devil teases. his eyes are met with Lord Black Hat's death stare. yet he HIM the Devil didn't care. It made HIM the Devil smirk brighter.


	11. Thicc Thighs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thick thighs can and do kick ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, just want to write a thank you to all you Readers, Reviewers and Kudos Senders for the support of this Villainous Fanfiction Story and for being the Inspiration Juices for this beginner author:GrimmHugs0
> 
> And that I'll be editing and proofreading my previous chapters so you the Readers, Reviewers and Kudos Senders can enjoy It without any further headaches.

Look to the right. 

Now, look to the left

And. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

" How. The. Hell. Did. I Get LOST!!." 

Fuck me!!! One second Zuri was running behind Ori. Struggling to keep up In this monkey suit she Zuri Is forced to be In. The moment she turned the corner. She meets a horde of folk. Swarms of them In every direction. Pushing and pulling her like violent waves. Her physique suddenly heats up as her magic begins to swell. She shoves away some folk to gasp for air. attempting to restrain the Imminent combustion. 

Then, out of her peripheral vision. She Zuri spots an alleyway, then squeezes her way through. Until she reaches safety. Once there Zuri's knees give way. collapsing hard, panting wildly. The magic Inside starts to chill. Her physique leans against the nearest wall a few minutes later. Zuri's Lungs take another deep breath. Shaky as a leaf she gathers the courage to check the street. Her brows furrow together, scanning out for anyone resembling Ori. 

" Oh Crap." 

She Zuri hangs her head low, and whimpers out. Zuri Is Mentally face palming herself. Having no other choice, she Zuri sets out. Where? Anywhere and everywhere. 

° ° ° ° °

" Delete that embarrassing, humiliation video footage If you know what's the best for you HIM the Devil." Black Hat's chalk scraping voice threatens. his Lord Black Hat's human teeth have morphed back Into his razor-sharp greenish-blue fangs. Bone chilling frost drips from his shoulders. Looming over his petite slicked-backed black haired headed, back-stabbing, traitor of a so-called amigo. 

" And lose my favorite blackmail? Never~!"

HIM the Devil singsongs out; care absent from his HIM the Devil's face. HIM the Devil flips his pink feather boa over to the side. HIM the Devil sticks his tongue out at Lord Black Hat's hideous mug. This bold action triggers Black Hat's sudden attack. without warning he Black Hat pounces; In hopes to grab HIM the Devil's cellular, video phone. Only to have HIM the Devil's heeled foot on his torso attempting to keep him at bay. Lord Black Hat and HIM the Devil fight amidst themselves.

Meanwhile Aku merely sits alone on a backless bench. Aku was drinking/sipping away at his newly/freshly bought/purchased jasmine tea. He Aku takes a moment to bask under a small pocket of sunlight. Above Aku's amigos quarreling. Aku watches random Gotham City folk using a crossing, walking bridge. One of them, a youthful lady, catches his Aku's attention. She the lady Is dressed as a waitress. Her the youthful lady's physique leans over the ledge. Her the youthful lady's eyes squint while she uses one hand to block some of the sunlight rays out. Looking every which way. She keeps to her search till her face brightens up. She the lady leaps off the crossing, walking bridge's ledge, unaware of what's or should I say whom's down below.

" Hey, be careful!" Aku's voice has caught his amigos attention. They Black Hat and HIM the Devil pause to notice where Aku Is facing. Their eyes follow, when they do, their facial features contours into shock. HIM the Devil manges to slip away. but Lord Black Hat however wasn't as fortunate. He Black Hat barely gets to his feet before a heavy weight crashes Into him. Knocking Black Hat off-balance, two thick lumps of flesh clamp his face. He Black Hat falls onto his back, slamming head first against the concrete. HIM the Devil and Aku race to their amigo Lord Black Hat's side. However, they HIM the Devil and Aku stop a few feet away. Covering their mouths, overgrown grins across their facial features. Holding back their snickers under their breath.

The youthful lady waitress slowly regains herself but pauses by a sudden feel of hot air stirs in between her legs. Her attention slowly makes It's way to the source. When she does, her eyes widen In horror. Her physique gets warm by the realization of that a youthful man's head Is lodged between her thighs. The youthful man was breathing directly onto her ladyhood.  
Her physique jolts off him stumbling onto all four's and starts to make her escape. Till something grips one of her legs ankle. She trembles at the thought of what has one of her legs. Slowly she face the source. The youthful man's eye fumes In rage as he pulls her towards him. Her claws come out In a state of panic. Each tug he gives her claws dig deeper Into the concrete. To her dismay his Iron grip drags her beneath him. His physique covers her's like a lid to a coffin/casket. Her heartbeating sounds pounding Into her ear drums. Frost chills her bones and her magic Is to surface. Looking over one of her shoulders their eyes lock-on to each other's eyes. 

" You have some gall, b." He Black Hat's voice rumbles deeply. Black Hat's mouth begins to salivate,water at the taste of her nervous form, " I'll make you regret ever being born." He Black Hat smiles maliciously enjoying the sight of her flesh break out Into a cold sweat. Black Hat's hand releases her legs ankle and roughly grab onto her shoulder. His jaw disjoint, ready to give her a horrifying nightmare. He Black Hat flips her onto her back harshly.

Before Black Hat could react, a painful sensation breaks his train of thought. His hands clenches onto his nose as his vision wells up. Slumping over he couldn't escape a second blow for his prized Bollocks. His breath lodge tightly In his throat. Stars runs circles around him. With nothing to support him, he collapses face first. The cold concrete does nothing to numb his pain for both his human disguised nose and his genitals.  
Zuri wiggles away after her kick. Panting she looks over, catching nothing but muffle groans. She couldn't help the way her lips curl In amusement.

" Oi!! Zuri!!"  
Oh, Ori. 

Ori voice slaps her back reality. Zuri meets with an angry roommate marching to her side. 

" Girl, I have been looking all over for your bitchass! Damn, should've had you on a damn leash." 

Ori forces Zuri to her feet. Her limp physique puts up no fight against Ori manhandling her to motion. Her feet begin to walk, yet her eyes haven't left Black Hat's physique. Till Ori consent tugging overpowers her. 

Sunlight dims Into the sunsetting colors and shades of pink and lavender. A soft breeze plays with loose trash. The Ori and Zuri head west. While Ori sternly gets Zuri's undivided attention. 

" All right, listen up. I gotta lay some Crap down before we meet Madam Red." Ori said. 

They're about a block away from Ori's workplace. Since Zuri got herself lost before. Ori hasn't let go of her hand. Although, she doesn't mind; In her honest opinion she deserves It. 

Ori continues, " Madam Red Is a strict bitch; she ain't pleasant. She made bitches weep and tear their eyes out." Zuri nods her head.

"The best advice I can give you Is to keep your head low. Do that, and she might Ignore you." Her face knits together. Just what type of person Is this Madam Red?

They Ori and Zuri spot a three-story building up ahead. It resembles that of a palace with endless glass windows emitting golden rays against the backdrop of the nightlife. Ori gears them away by taking them to an alleyway. Much to Z's confusion she goes right then leads them sstraight Up ahead Zuri notices a metal door. It clearly doesn't fit It's environment. Zuri stands aside and watched as Ori take out a key card out of her back pocket. On Ori's key card Is written with the name Étosiles Noires along with Ori's full name and photograph. With a swipe of Ori's key card the door creaks ajar. Zuri pulls the rest of the metal door open.  
They Ori and Zuri make their way through a low lighted tunnel. Zuri's eyes adjust from the white light as It gradually gets brighter. Till she Zuri flinches by the loud sounds of clanks and pops. The sounds attack her ears drums. She blinks once her vision settles upon a glorious array of food. 

She Zuri takes a full 360° of her surroundings. A Kitchen, and sterile. The bleach waters her eyes. Along with the delicate aroma of crisp and succulent, mouth-watering food. She Zuri reaches out to the Kitchen's food table, Zuri's mouth wide open. 

" Food~." 

Ori hands grips hers again and guides them out the kitchen. She shakes her head from the sounds of weeping. They exit out one Into another room. Where Zuri's eyes stares out In awe. Her eyes gleam in starlight. 

Is this Heaven?!

A heaven decorated In colors of golds and divine whites. Three layers supported by marble columns. Greek statues scatter about, glass windows draped In velvet red curtains. Up above, In the center of this palace. Bears an large single Classic,Chandelier. The Classic, Chandelier's crystals glisten and cascade down to a pointed edge. It's Intimate setting lit only by lighted candles.

Now Ori drags her Zuri across the room. She takes them to the restroom where three doors. Two standing side by side. At the end, one hidden In the wall. Her hips push aside the door, Zuri curiously wonders If there's another Kitchen filled with even better food. However, to her Zuri's disappointment all she finds Is a errie hall. 

' What type of building Is this? ' 

Ori's footsteps become lighter, she Ori takes a few more than stops. She Ori hears her roommate exhales deeply. Ori then turns to Z. 

" Ok, cross your fingers. And or pray If you're Into that sorta,type of thing." Ori whispers. Zuri couldn't help but giggle at all this. 

" Should I bring a lucky charm?" she Zuri jokes but Ori's face went blank. 

" You should have." she Ori mumbles out. 

They Ori and Zuri continue on their way. Along the way Zuri sees a brown wooden door. By It the brown wooden door are three large heavy-set youthful men. In black suits, hiding their faces In the shadows. Lounging against the walls. Ori and Zuri's footsteps alerts them. 

"State your name and business."

The largest one orders. There other two push themselves off the spots. Stalking like Predator's towards the girls. Zuri's magic lights under the Predatory look in their eyes. her Zuri's muscles tighten as the switch flips on. the sweet, innocent mask peels away. Ori attempts to keep face, yet she crowds within herself. her heart skips a beat, when one of them presents a dagger. 

" Hey fellas, names Ori. How y'all doing?" She croaks out. The men stop. They glance back at the one closest to the door. He tips his hat at the ladies. 

" Fine, state your business." 

" Gotta speak to Madam Red." She Ori chuckles nervously. "Is Madam Red home?" 

" Yeah, but She Madam Red Is In a meeting with our boss." The man eyes fall on Zuri. " Name and business?" Ori pulls Zuri close to her. 

" This here Is my gal, Z. She Zuri Is here for Madam Red too." 

" Shit, she's Hella curvy. " One of the guys beside them said. He licks his lips as he scans Zuri's from top to bottom. "Love them thick." He adds. 

The ladies Ori and Zuri stay close together when the men Invade their personal space. The one holding the dagger gets particularly close to Zuri. She Zuri can feel his warm breath roll down her neck. Her Zuri's physique stiffens by his sudden touch. his arms snakes their way around her Zuri's waist. Then his hands went to give her hips a squeeze before he putts his hands on her. All while pressing the dagger lightly on her throat. 

" Say mama." She Zuri attempts to cringe away from his slurry tone but, she Zuri Is ccaged In by his larger physique. " I was feeling a tad off today, but you definitely turned me on." He gives her ass cheek another squeeze.

Zuri grips on his dagger welded hand. Breaking his hand like a boa constrictor. Then Zuri kicks his shin, resulting In him to lose his balance. Her arms swing back and then wraps her arms onto his shoulders. In one fell swoop his physique Is flipped onto the hard floor. Still In a daze, she Zuri sits on his torso. Pointing the same dagger at his throat. 

" And now I'm turning you back off, ." Her stone expression keeps him still. While all the other bystanders,onlookers and spectators watch In amusement. All expect Ori, whose physique clings to the wall. 

" Haha! what a fucking,jackass,. getting crapped on and sited on by a lady. "  
That same lady flicks an object at him. Forcing him to stumble back to the wall. Teeth clattering as he views down carefully, lodged millimeters away from his crotch Is the same dagger. 

In the center of all this, Ori clings onto herself. Eyeing on what had just unfolded, transpired. Ori's emotions and feelings are blended and jumbled In both astonishment, astounded, concern, fear and dread. 

' What the Hell did you bring to me, Roger?!'

Raw silence rings In their ears till thunderous claps echoes the room. Forcing all to face the sounds source, there stands a brownish-black eyed youthful man In a black and business suit. Matching colored gloves that covers all his fingers. His blackish-brown hair greased and slicked back. And, Is that eyeliner? Standing there, Is one of Gotham City's Criminals, Crime Lords and professional businessman, and one of Batman's and also Gotham City's rogue gallery, Roman Sionis also know by his Criminal name:Black Mask. Right beside him Is his second in command, Victor Zsasz. Having on an off white tank with an open button up shirt. Tatted up jean stained by old mud and In the back, Is the owner and of Étosiles Noires. Madam Red reclines In her seat In a skin-tight dress. She Madam Red cares little about the outside. Her eyes close shut as a cigarette feather her red lips.  
Roman Sionis, Black Mask's claps ceases, he Roman Sionis leers down at Zuri. Towering over her Zuri as he bears a twisted smile. One that resembles of another ass. 

' Just like that Asshat with the Top Hat.' 

" impressive!" He praise. Leaning Into her personal space; reeking of alcohol. Her scrutinizing glance sends him back a bit. Coldly, she Zuri answers, he simply laughs It off. He don't mind, In fact, just the opposite. 

" What brings a pair of ladies down here?" 

" Orieon belongs to me." Madam Red said without anyone's attention. She Madam Red moved from her seat. Now she Madam Red leans on her doorway. As calm as ever. Ori perks up to her Bosse's voice. Without any delay she Ori was cowering to her Boss:Madam Red's side. 

Meanwhile Madam Red's eyes lock-on to Zuri's. Neither of them say a word.

She Madam Red shrugs. "Meh, that one also belongs to me too." 

She Madam Red catches Ori's stare and gestured Ori her Inside her office. Her flimsy employee Ori does as she as been told. Her glance meets Zuri's and without further she follows suit. Afterwards Madam Red turns her back onto everyone and steps Inside her office. Slamming the door behind her.


	12. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Impressions are everything whether they be positive or negative.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Happy to say I'm still alive. Although over the past few weeks have been Insane and Cray-Cray Ok. I do hope all you Readers, Reviewers and Kudos Senders,Gifters are all healthy and well an safe at your homes or going outside your homes. And please do be careful, healthy, well and safe when you the Readers, Reviewers and Kudos Senders,Gifters are going outside during this difficult year 2020. 
> 
> I Hope all you Readers, Reviewers and Kudos Senders, Gifters are enjoying reading this Villainous Fanfiction Story.

Lord Black Hat sits as far as his human disguised physique can let him. He Lord Black Hat should have just stayed at his Island:Hat Island where his home Black Hat Manor Is at. Even If Alan Ituriel does come over. It won't be as awful as this. It would be an act of mercy. Instead of this nightmare. It'll take an eternity to repress this memory. Aku's hand pats his shoulder and passes him another clean napkin. His human disguise nose has yet to stop bleeding. How did this happen? To think that damn bdealt this much damage. It doesn't help the fact, she was actually kinda cute.

Lord Black Hat was embarrassed by his own thoughts. His Lord Black Hat's human disguised head dips forward and hands deep In his pockets. Granted, his memory Is a tad fuzzy, but he could have sworn It was Minxy. but. . .that couldn't be right. . .

. . . Damn, that punch must have given him a concussion or something. As If that was her. HA! one thing for certain.

When I do find that brat again, I'll break her fucking legs. 

*Sigh* This has to be the Worst day ever today.

" Best day ever today!" HIM the Devil exclaims.

HIM the Devil was laughing his petite ass off. Then HIM the Devil makes his way to sit by Aku. All the while HIM the Devil was wearing a bright smile and flicks out his phone.

" Oh, Oh, check out this shot." Aku leans In and watches a boomerang shot of Lord Black Hat getting kicked In the bollocks.

" How did you get that angle?" Aku pouts at his own video recording. "Mine, doesn't look half as great."

" That's because you have an android cell phone. Now you know why I have an IPhone cellular phone." HIM the Devil pushes away Aku's phone.

" Remind me again why I'm amigos with you two?" Lord Black Hat said, resting his head against the bench with eyes shut.

" Because no one can stand being around you for more than 3 seconds." HIM the Devil said cheeky.   
HIM the Devil enjoys his moment In the spotlight. The sounds of Lord Black Hat's greenish-blue razor sharp fangs grinding voraciously causes his amigos to move away hastily. Then HIM and Aku's voices shrieked as high as ladies when his head did a 360°.

'Heh, pussies.'

Lord Black Hat having had enough, he stands on his human disguised feet. His human disguised physique protested along the way. 

" Where you going Lord Black Hat?! It's still early!" HIM the Devil complains. Yet Lord Black Hat starts walking away with Aku and HIM the Devil tailing behind. . . .Great. . . .

" Aw, don't tell your still butt hurt!" HIM the Devil flanks beside him, and gets no answer. He looks to Aku, who merely shrugs. (how helpful). 

They keep to their pace and so far nothing from Lord Black Hat. That is, until a fresh aroma hits them. One in particular HIM the Devil unknowingly sways his hips side to side. HIM the Devil's curiosity leads to Ètosiles Noires. This gives HIM the Devil an idea. Slowly HIM falls back to Aku's side. 

" Say Aku," HIM said loud enough for Lord Black Hat to hear, " Since It's going to be just the two of us, wanna go eat at Ètosiles Noires." Purposely dragging out the name. If there's one thing HIM the Devil has learned from the Ages and Centuries of being In Lord Black Hat's amigoship. Black Hat can never say no to food, especially when It's being payed for by someone else and for free. 

" I'll pay the bill." 

Just on cue, Black Hat comes to a screeching halt.   
HIM the Devil 1: Black Hat 0.  
  
'Shockingly' they stop at the Ètosiles Noires main entrance doors. Without a word Lord Black Hat stomps Inside.

Once Inside Ètosiles HIM the Devil and Aku admire Ètosiles Interior. Unlike his amigos, Black Hat wasn't amused by the restaurant's lavish tastes. In his opinion, It's all cheap. They follow their hostess to the third floor. He offers them cushioned seats by the window. Immediately after Black Hat orders the most expensive wine he could find. Glancing up In time to see his 'generous' amigo shoot daggery, laser beams.

" What? You said you'd pay." Black Hat smirks.

Stretching out his legs, Lord Black Hat flicks out his phone. Since he has been away from his home all day. He ponders If his Island: Hat Island and Black Hat Manor are still standing? Fortunately, there's an app for that. It's just one of the perks of having an evil super genius, mad scientist and Inventor with a multitude of talent. Creating an app that connects to all the computers, surveillance and security cameras and everything else within the Black Hat Manor walls. Surprisingly, It's alright. In fact, Dr.Flug managed to repair the manor. Next up, the files. Scrolling through them. It quickly dawned on him how much work he missed. The Profits of Black Hat Org might as well have committed suicide. How on the planet earth did this happen?!

. . .

Minxy. Ever since she came Into his existence, nothing makes sense anymore. The Black holedness coming from his physique then his bollocks and now his money.

' Minxy What have you done to me?'

His phone screen cracks under the pressure. As another ache blooms In his chest. Biting back the pain till his lips bleed. And yet, here he Is, slumped over and Luststruck. Despite this, he wouldn't dare tear away from her photos.

" Are you gentlemen ready to order yet?"

° ° ° ° °

\- 2 hours earlier; In Madam Red's Office -

The door slams behind Madam Red. She stands there before going over to her desk and sits. Crossing her arms as she stare down the two ladies In front of her. Neither one took the initiative to sit. For Ori It was out of fear, Zuri however, Is simply content. Her nose crinkled by heavy tobacco smoke. How are they not bothered by It, Is a mystery. Examining the room; If one can even call It as such. Filth litters It's cramped space. By loose papers stacked on top each other like Jenga pieces. Alcoholic beverage bottles reflect light from the single light hanging above them. Ash trays covered every corner each filled to the brim of ashes.

" So? Care to explain this visit, Ori." She Madam Red gestures her hand In a circular motion at the two of them.

Worry coated Zuri features for Ori's bleached face. Trembling as a Chihuahua stuck outside the cold. Yet, somehow her flesh breaks In cold sweat. The poor thing Is In desperate need of Hennessy and a fucking blunt, or even Zuri's Imaginary charm. Madam Red's Impatient foot tapping Is certainly not helping.

" I'm here for a job." Zuri spoke out. Giving Ori a chance a breath.

Madam Red scrutinizes over Zuri's statement.

" What makes you think I will give one to a mongrel like you?" Madam Red scuffles.

'Excuse me.'

Certainly, being called an Insulting name Is nothing new to her. But something about that word . . .  
Has Ignited a venomous need to sever Madam Red's head. If not for Ori's sake, Madam Red would be red all over . . . 

One swift tiny snip.   
However, killing/slaying something this cheap Is a waste of energy. No, as worthless as this lady Is. Her demise brings no satisfaction. It's best to let her decay on her own.

"If you don't have one available then I'll let myself out."   
'That's right, bitch. I can be civil.'

" In that case, might I suggest a whore house, they're always hiring."

. . .

On second thought, slaying can also be civil. What did the human earthlings call It? The circle of life. And from the looks of those hideous ass wrinkles. She'd lived/existed long enough.

"Is It because your old cunt can't screw anymore." 

Oh Crap.

Wide eyed Ori jaws hangs open. Her back up against the wall as these two exchange dirty looks. Oh Hell No, this lady wants no part of this cat fight. These bitches are fixing to killing each other. If living In Gotham City has taught, teached her anything. Is to Allways. Keep. Your. Head. Down No Matter What.

Before Madam Red and Zuri knew It, Ori vanished from the room. Leaving the felines to themselves. Madam Red rests her head against her clasped hands.

" You have quite the mouth." the corners of her lip lifts. " For your sake I recommend you to tame It."

" Where's the fun In that?" She Zuri bites.

Madam Red chuckles.

" Most Mutants and Metahumans lay on their backs. Few ever bite back." 

" Few have the guts." She Zuri counters.

"Aye, I saw that when you flipped one of Roman Sionis men. I'm curious to see how house trained you are. Care to enlighten me?"   
She stands and pours herself a glass.  
" I'll let you work for me as long as you behave. Does that sound fair to you?" said Madam Red.

Zuri huffs Internally when she uttered that disgusting awful word. Fairness, means nothing to the likes of her. The proof lies within her deepest scars. Stained from those who caged her by their so-called fairness. For now, however, she can endure to play this rigged game. Nonetheless, she's still better off headless. Even so, the headless can still sing. 

" Certainly Why not." She Zuri said. 

° ° ° ° °

\- Present time, In the dining hall -

" What can I get you handsome boys?" 

Black Hat kept his attention. Asking for only for 3 'raw' uncooked steaks. No sauce with a side of caviar and black coffee. HIM the Devil and Aku go for whatever they wanted. Frankly, he can care less about what was going on. Until a soft voice comes towards their table. There on the window he catches the Owner's reflection. Quickly he turns his attention back, only to catch a mere glimpse. As she walks along side their waitress.

Is It just him or does she look familiar?   
  
'. . . Meh. . . no matter.'

Standing to his feet Lord Black Hat leaves to clean-up. Wandering around he finds himself a tad lost. He takes himself down a hallway. Unaware of two ladies up ahead.   
*

Ori leans her back up against the wall. Her eyes refusing to meet Zuri's. Ever since she fled from Madam Red's office Zuri can feel her uneasiness.

" Are you alright?" She Ori asks.

Taken aback by Ori's question. They finally make eye contract.

"I should be asking you that. " She Zuri said.

Ori cheeks goes red and bite her lips. Awkward silence falls on their shoulders for while.

" Crap Z, you got me all worried about you n' whatever's. " Contoured Ori

" Me?! I wasn't the one who fled." Despite what transpired Zuri bears a smile on her face.

"Bitch, I'm from the hood! Rule number one surviving and Rule number two Is self-preservation."

" In other words, pussing out." She Zuri was surprised when Ori's hands clap together loudly. Laughing her off.

" HA, shut the fuck up. I'm not the one who called Madam Red an old cunt. HA. I still can't believe you did that! That was awesome, frightening, but so fucking perfect."

They snicker to each other attempting not to make any sound. The girl's shoulder bounce while attempting to h It In. Before long laugher erupts suddenly. They clench their. Desperate for air, enjoying ever minute of It. Laughter dies down to tiny hicks of air. Zuri shakes her head and lifts her hands.

" Ok, Ok. Let's get back before Madam Bitch finds us. " Ori starts to walk and Zuri follows.

" Yeah, you need to show me what this bus ladies do."

Ori cringes. She has no idea for what's In store. Dang, Madam Red Is real a bitch. Hopefully, Zuri wouldn't cause anymore trouble. There's only so much 'excitement' she can take.

*

After 5 minutes, he finds the restroom. He turns the corner when suddenly something heavy collides to him head-on. Knocking him to the ground, breathless. His ears ring as he come to. Eyes widened In shock. 

It's that B from the bridge.

Sparks of anger ribbons throughout his bones. Every Inch of him tighten. Dead set on breaking every bone in this Street Rat's physique. Her wailing will make up for this rotten day. Hands reaches out for her neck. Until warmth rests against his cheek. Motionless, he stares deep Into her eyes. His mind melts to putty In her hands. Something about them just . . . What was he Infuriated about again?

" Is he dead or something?" Ori shakes her In panic.

Upon checking on him, It dawned on her who he was. To think she'd face the same weirdo from the bridge. She slaps him silly for good measure. Why does his flesh feel scaly and warm? Maybe, he's sick or something. Zuri looks around for something to clean up the blood.

Suddenly, He shoves her to the ground. Black Hat heaves out Incoherent sounds. Blushing as bright as a tomato. Hastily, scampers across the hall. As far away from them as possible. They stand there, confused. Zuri gets back to her feet and asks him If he Is alright. Worry grew when he didn't answer. She attempt again, this time he mumbles under his breath.

Jeez, why Is he being so difficult?

Zuri marches straight to him and she offers him a hand. To her relief he takes It.

" Sorry about that, this hall lacks any light. So, I didn't spot you till It was too late. Hell, I can hardly see you now. " She told him rather than admitting her fault for being Inattention.

Lord Black Hat strains to keep control. What little he has left slithers wildly within. Stuck between choking her and wanting to know her name. Instead, he scuffles at her then shoves her aside and walks away. Which made slapping him more satisfying. Ori reminds her to hurry before Madam Red notices them missing. She follows without question Ignoring the eyes from behind. 

° ° ° ° °

Zuri's night continues to learn all about her new position. swiftly finding out, leading this job Is not at all what she assumed. It's pretty crappy/shitty, having to watch other folk shove food Into their mouths. When not being allowed to have any herself Is downright disrespectful. Ori had to pry her from even looking at the food.

"Jeez, this Is bullcrap! Why can't I taste a tiny piece? I promise they won't notice." She begs as she eyes yet another plate passing her by. Ori grabs her and said. 

" One, because you're a bus girl, not a customer. Two, someonewill notice.Three, you took your break ten minutes ago. How the heck are you still hungry?" She pats her black hole of a roommate's cheek. Then tells her to go do her job. She shakes her head as she listens to her complaints out the door. 

*

Since Lord Black Hat returned to the others. He has been mindlessly playing with his food. It's only when he catches her out In the dining hall. Does he come to life. watching her from afar before she retreats back Into the Kitchen.

" What are we stareing at?" HIM the Devil asks.

HIM's Curiosity grows by when Black Hat murmurs out the words 'nothing' and shifts away. But HIM the Devil Is no one's fool, watching him was like watching a chained dog with It's ears perked up by a squirrel. The question Is which one Is the squirrel? Who's the unfortunate soul that has caught the wild dog's attention. From where he sits, It's someone on their feet. Moving, meaning she's a waitress, problem, Is which one? There's at least 15 of them. Which one?, which one?

How about the one next to the pillar/column?  
Mmmh, nope not that one.

The one carrying that flaming dinning plate. No too large.

The one with by across from them.   
  
Umm nope too tall.

That one Is too hairy.   
  
Wrong color eye shadow.

Girl, who told you those waiter/waitress trousers/pants fit?

G, she's as lanky as a board.

Damn, none of them would fit his taste. 

" Oi newbie, clean this dinning table!" 

" Alright, hold your tits. I'm coming." She called back. An empty bin on her hips. Worn and bored from this tedious task. She mosey over to said table.

Lord Black Hat's posture stiffens, heart pounds In his ears. Clammy hands clenches the edge of the table. HIM the Devil Is smiling from ear to ear. Well, well look's like we have found our petite squirrel. Surprisingly, It's someone as plain as her. HIM the Devil kept an eye on his amigo Lord Black Hat. Moments later, she's retreats back to the kitchen.

" You're meal Is getting cold." said Aku. With his own mouth stuffed with pasta.

Lord Black Hat stares down while his fork plays with his food.  
" Mmhm, I'm not hungry."

" Not hungry or are you hungry for something else?" *Wink* *Wink* HIM the Devil smirks.

" What the Hell are you talking about HIM?" Black Hat sneers.

" Don't play dumb." HIM the Devil swirls his hair, fluttering his fake eyelashes.

" I'm not, you damn." Black Hat replies. 

"Uh huh, your still dodging the question."

" What question!" The fork bends under Black Hat's thumb.

HIM the Devil leans over the table. His finger curls under Black Hat's chin  
" Come on, Blacky Hat."

A growl emits from him as he recoils away from HIM the Devil's touch.  
" you're starting to Irritate me."

"Irritate you? Never.~" HIM giggles. His eyes fixate on something In the distance.

" Hey look the bus girl Is coming back."

Black Hat stumbles In his seat. Darting around, only to realize she was nowhere to be found. His greenish-blue, razor-sharp-daggery fangs grit together at HIM the Devil's smug face.

" HIM You petite Crap."

" Ha, I knew It!" HIM the Devil clapped and patting hisself on the back. Once he settles down, peers over as he pokes Black Hat's cheek. 

" Well. Go and say hi. "

" . . . ." Black Hat slumps away as a blush creeps on his face.

" Nervous?"

" As If, no It's just . . not the right time." The blush gets brighter.

" . . . You're afraid aren't you?!"

" I am not afraid!" His hands clenched Into balled fists.

" Then what's stopping the great and powerful Lord Black Hat from saying one word to a lady?"   
HIM the Devil's tail summoned briefly swaying from side to side. Before the tail disappeared back Into HIM's human disguised form. 

His throat clamps up. Attempting to play It off and grabs his glass of wine . Black Hat afraid, that's ridiculous. It's just a human lady. Eyes shut as his fingers traces along his cheek. Despite his cold flesh her warmth still lingers.

. . . . .

She Is just one human lady, nothing more.

" She's nothing to me." He said coldly and takes his sip from his glass of wine.

" Then you don't mind If I speak to her."

Wine spats out of his mouth. HIM the Devil gets up from his seat and stands by Black Hat's side.

" Relax, I'm just going to say hi."

His finger rings circles against the cloth. Black Hat let's go of his breath.

" And to show her your video recording of your color guard ,Cane trick performance." 

HIM You traitorous piece of Crap/SHIT.

Aku stops. Uncomfortable by the lighting spearing out of their eye sockets. Suddenly the kitchen doors swing open. Three waitresses step out first. Then Zuri steps out exhausted and bored. 

The boys exchanges looks. Glances darting back and forth. HIM the Devil takes a few steps. Eyes locked onto Black Hat's. Before making a break for It with Black Hat right behind him. Fighting against each other as Zuri wipes down her dinning table. Claws tangled In each other's hair. As they force their way through. Onlookers ogle them, all but one.

Time moves In slow-motion as they knocked Into her. Glasses and plates shattered all over the floor. Zuri slams against a couple's table. Her fists grips on dinning table's cloth. Sending everything to spill all over Zuri. While laying there, Ori and others rushes to her side. Lifting her wobbled state on her feet. The boys are frozen In. Sounds are tuned out by the rest of the world. Bits of frost forms beneath her wake. Her stare tears right through HIM the Devil and Lord Black Hat. It's forbidding grip reminds him of Minxy. Just as wild, just as fierce, and just as lovely. Once her balance returns her jaws clasp tight. Hands balled Into fists. 

Screw It, Screw playing pleasant. So what If a few hundred parish. Non of that matters!

Mongrel

What's stopping me?

Mongrel

What's stopping ME!?!  
Mongrel

Monster

. . . Monster . . . 

" For as long as you exist, breath you will always be a monster. My own monster."

There hidden by the pillar column. Madam Red sits and waits for the mongrel to unleash It's fury. Sadly, It didn't happen. Instead, her fists unraveled.The fire burnt along with it. Shame, she Madam Red was so looking forward to a good show. Oh well, there's always next time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I GrimmHugs0 like to thank my Co-authoress, Co-creator, editor and proofreader: She Peachyjuicyj for all Her excellent editing, proofreading and Improving of this Villainous Fanfiction Story. And Yes I Peachyjuicyj are a lady, my sex and gender Is and born female, so yes I was and born with a ladyhood,vagina so that question and answer Is out of way.


	13. Reflection or Self-Reflection?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Is my mind?, Where did my mind, brain go to at.?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Live!!!!!!!!! MawHahaha. I hope you all the Readers, Reviewers and Kudos Senders, are all healthy, well and safe.

Walking. . . It's all her dazed mind can process. Wandering until her feet carried her Into the restroom. The door busts open. Collapsing onto the Lavatory floor. She trembles violently as her claws tears her flesh apart. She curls Into a tight ball. Heaving desperately for anything to end this. Vision fades In and out. 

Then everything went dark. . .

~

" As long as you breathe. . ."

Get out of my mind,head.

" You will always be. . . "

Shut up. Shut UP. SHUT UP.

"Mine My MONSTER."

That was your favorite thing to say when you had your hands wrapped around my neck. No matter how much I struggled. You Allways tighten It. Smiling that despicable smile when my windpipe collapses under your grip. Blacking out long enough to dream but, not long enough to forget. To wake up where you left me. Alone, used and bruised. That was our life. Heh, Being used piece by piece till I became your plaything.   
And yet.  
No matter how many Ages goes by. The memories of you still haunt me.

Heh, what a effing Joke.

~

Blood-red stains and broken pieces greet her consciousness. Why Is there a hole on the floor? She lifts up herself up. While dusting off food chucks. A painful cut draws her attention to her knuckles. Chucks of floor tile glued to her bloody hand answered the question.

Crap, how long was I out?

The door rattled violently. Zuri dashes to the stall before Ori steps Inside with a fresh towel and a fresh shirt.

"You OK Z?" Soft knocks echo behind the restroom stall.

A stained shirt flings onto Ori. In return she gets the towel and the shirt. Granted, It's 3x larger, but It's better than nothing. She wished she can say the same about the hair Wig. Ruined by wine and food grease stains. Smelling awfully like Alfredo sauce. Damn, and she liked the new Wig too. Sadly, tossing It aside with everything else.

" The fuck, Is this your hair?" Ori asked.

"Nope." Zuri pops her lips.

She steps out to Ori playing with the hair Wig. When Ori noticed her, her eyes widen In awe. 

" That's your hair!" She Ori said.

Zuri shrugs and goes to the sink. She washes out some sauce that bleed through the Wig. While doing so, Ori slides beside her. She examined Zuri's hair like a microscope. She leaps when Zuri grabs her hand. Ori shrinks away. Believing she must have Irritated her roommate. Instead, Zuri guides her strokes. After a minute, Ori dives her face Into Zuri's white hair and tresses. She shouts loud enough for Zuri to hear. Swearing up and down of how soft Zuri's hair feels.

Human earthlings are so weird. . .

" It's just hair, Ori." Zuri chuckled.

" But It's so soft! And thick and long. And white. It's like something from a L'Oréal Commercial." Ori's head pokes back out. " You should leave It like this."

Zuri frowns. " I can't, I'm too shy."

Ori ponders a bit, " Why don't you use the towel as a do-rag." Zuri agrees.

° ° ° ° °

Tick-tock.Tick-tock.

For the rest of the night Zuri stayed In the back of the kitchen. Cleaning filthy dishes. Easy right, Wrong! How the Hell can one tiny Kitchen produce this many filthy dishes! For every 1, 10 more takes It's place. It's every entities worse nightmare.

Tick-tock.

It was finally over, thank the heavens. Zuri can't take this anymore. Her are hands strained and pruned. She takes a seat outside In the dining hall waiting for Ori. Not alone of course. One of chefs was enough to make her a dinning,meal plate. Correction, two dinning, meal plates. He, he, he, dramatic theatrics for the win. Scoop after scoop In pure bliss.

" Chowing down, are we?"

ACK!!  
Her fist pounds against her chest. Chucks of food coughed back up. Roger! What's he doing here? Blush creeps on her face.

" Ooh, hey Roger. Whatcha. Whatcha doing. . . here. "

" Ha ha, I'm your ride silly."   
. . . Oh

" Oh. heh. yeah that makes sense." Why did that hurt a little?

Ori voice rings loudly while she rushes out. Carrying three carry-out bags. She exclaims 'Whoo' on her way over. Zuri finishes up her meal and gets up. The three of them leave the restaurant.

During the tranquil vehicle ride back to China town. Zuri was asleep In the backseat. Not minding the road bumps or the sound vibrations from Ori's loud music.

" Ori, lower the music volume down Z Is attempting to sleep." Roger gestures to the automobile's backseats. Ori nods and lowers down the music's sound,volume.

" I'm not surprised. She Z had one Hell of a first day of employment today." Ori said.

" I've meant to ask, why does she have a towel on her head?" He Roger wanted to asked Zuri back at the restaurant, but had backed out at the last-minute. When he caught sight of her filthy face. It was difficult to keep himself composed from laughing outloud at something so funny.

" She got food dumped all over her by these two. Did you know she had a Wig this whole, entire time?" Ori shows the filthy ruined Wig to him. For a second he thought the Wig was an old rag. Welp, there goes $30 bucks.

" I'm the one who bought Zuri's hair Wig." Roger confesses.

He mentally adds this to his list of errands to do for tomorrow. Those ladies would be happy to see him again. Their toying reminds him of when he and Ori would visit his grandma at her retirement home. All those facial cheek pinchings and soggy baked pound cake. Oh well.

" Seriously! When the hell were you planning on telling me! Like, It would have been to know She Z Is a mutant. Instead of watching her ninja flip some jackass. " Ori ninja chops the air In front of her.

" Back the heck up. She did what?" 

When did that happen? Is She Z Injured? And why Is Ori making Crappy sounding ninja sounds?!

" Relax, Roger. He actually deserved It. Speaking of which."   
Uh oh. . .

" Why didn't you tell me She Z's a mutant. Or better yet, how did you two meet? Start talking, asshole!"

A sharp slap on his arm caused him to flinch. His mouth opens Instinctively but, Roger bites his tongue. Out of consideration for Zuri.

" I. . . I'm. I didn't want you to freak out Ori."

They pull Into a parking space about a block from home. Silence rings In their ears. Moments later, Roger exasperate and gives Into Ori's questioning. He tells her In detail of everything that had transpired. From finding her Zuri In middle of the ocean. To the events at Freddy's home. The whole,entire time Ori kept her eye contact with him. No matter how far-fetched the story seemed, appeared. She Ori knew Roger was speaking the honest truth. Even when they where children Roger has always been an awful liar.

The car goes silent. While he gives her a moment to process this.

" So, what now?" Ori asked.

Roger's left eye twitches with his lips pressed together. He has no idea Zuri must have a place to sleep at. But he can't live with himself If Ori's pressured Into It. If she says no, then. . . 

" Depends on you and how you feel." He said with his head lowered. Gripping the steering wheel tightly.

" Stop. Don't play. What do you want Roger?" Ori's stern tone quites his mind.  
Honestly. . .  
"Can she stay with you?" Roger said.

Ori didn't answer at first. His right leg couldn't help but shake.

"Certainly, I'll look after her. Besides, I actually find her pretty dope." She smiled and gives him a thumbs up.

"Thanks Ori." He smiles back.

" Ew, emotions and feelings."

° ° ° ° °

The Mojave Desert, Nevada.  
3:27 A.M.

Under the night's stars as bright as their mysterious stories. Tumble weeds dancing along with the chilly night air. The music and sounds of desert animals scampering about. On a night like this, the weight and of the existence fades Into distant memories. If only grace blessed us with an eternal rest.

A bright light shines over the horizon. The once gentle night air breeze whips Into a Dust devil a type of Whirlwind. spinning and whirlwinding Faster and faster evolving Into a desert tornado. In the center of this desert chaos a portal opens. From the portal 5 humanoid like entities step out. Among them Is a youthful man garbed In a blue and golden gold outfit. Wearing a helm-mask of solid gold. The portal seals up and the desert's tranquility returns. One of the humanoid aliens, a female takes a look around.

" Doctor, where are we?" she said.

The doctor removes his gold helmed mask and takes In a deep breath.

" Home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are more upcoming Chapters coming out fresh-baked and steaming hot out of GrimmHugs0 and myself PeachyJuicyJ's writing press. Thanks to all this free time. 
> 
> Thank you all for the support!


	14. Operation Bunny Rabbit Rescue🐰🐇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally a Easter Chapter Special. But due to stress and mental break downs. It took longer than I would have liked. But who cares!! Enjoy this weird chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🍑🍹 Heya It Is me PeachyJuicyJ here to write to GrimmHugs0 that to better differentiate and tell apart from my PeachyJuicyJ's writing, editing, proofreading and GrimmHugs0's writing that from now on I'm using emoji Icons In my writing, I Hope you are 🆗 with that GrimmHugs0, If you GrimmHugs0 are not 🆗 with me using emojis In my writing then please do tell me by writing back to me 🔜 and GrimmHugs0 how are doing are you healthy an well and safe.🍑🍹

" Move It more to the right." Orders Madam Red's pretty boy assistant, Edgar.

Zuri pushes an egg-shaped, marble statue to the right. This has been her whole/entire morning. Moving this 30 ton piece of Crap. As part of Madam Red's 'request' to decorate the main dining hall for some private party Involving. . . Large eggs? Like what the fuck?

Zuri researched more on Ori's phone during her break. She cringed from Easter bunny rabbits photographs and Imagery. It's lifeless eyes made her to shudder the longer she stared at them. Leaving her with more questions on this the planet Earth's Sanity. On the positive/upside, The planet Earth's Easter bunny rabbits are better than Bhihmoits from Omicron Persei 8. Unlike Easter Rabbits on this planet. Bhihmoits, suck out their Victims organs out. To use the Victims Corpses as Incubators for their. . .eggs. . . mmhm, maybe Earth's Easter Rabbits aren't so awful. At least their Earth's eggs are harmless and edible. 

" Like this?" Zuri asked. Yeezus, this a real workout. Tomorrow Is gonna hurt like a bitch.

" Mmhm. left."

Zuri does as he said. Edgar finger frames the statue. Then shakes his head.

" Shift It over to the right."

The marble egg statue cracks under Zuri's grip. The urge to drop the egg-shaped marble statue on Edgar's head grows.

" Did you hear something?"

". . . nope . . ." She faked a smile.

Edgar turns away long enough for her to flick him off. All she wants to do Is lay on the and stuff her face. Is that too much to ask?!

Her shift ends In time for Edgar to finally settle on the marble egg statue's position. Zuri goes off to find Ori. They meet each other In the backspace of the kitchen. Her roommate Ori bounces out the door. Before Zuri can follow suit, a hand appears on her shoulder. witch leads her attention to someone she'd rather set on fire.

" Zuri. Your just the mutt I want to see." Madam Red said.

Zuri hears Madam Red's plastic facial features creaking. Eww. Madam Red hands her a paper with an building's address on It.

" Be a dearie and fetch this package for me."

Zuri eyes dart from the paper to Madam Red's smug face. To her bosse's surprise she snorts outloud In laughter. laughing for what felt like 30 minutes. Once her laughter dies down. She shoves the paper back.

" Last I'd check, your lap dog's name Is Edgar. " 

This time Madam Red wears a smirk.

" I expect you to return here by 6." she leans In and boops Zuri's nose.

" Now go fetch."

° ° ° ° °

" I don't see why I gotta come with you Z." Said Ori. strolling down the sidewalk beside Zuri.

" Misery loves company. That and your cellular phone has a map." Zuri confesses.

"So, now I'm Dora the Hood explorer. " 

" Yep, now where we going." She playfully pokes Ori with her elbow. Adding a spring Into her step.

They travel onto Gotham City's East Side outskirts. Zuri gives a look around. It's not as colorful as her neighborhood. Instead, the skies wore gray. Their once clear path becomes broken and jagged. The air stunk of decaying rubbish food and feces/crap. Her hands Instinctively covers her nose. Likewise, Ori wraps her scarf up as a mask. Gotham City fades behind It's smog. As they come to a stop. The ladies stare blankly ahead.

Standing before them Is a rundown shop/store called Pete's Pets. It's exterior canvas decorated in graffiti. Glass windows boarded up by rotten wood. Ahhh . .

" Ah, are you certain this Is the right building?" said Zuri. She tilts her head. Only to bite her lower lip.

Ori checks her cellular phone. Then stepped forward. "That's what It's says, Boots."

What type of package Is this-Wait.   
" Why am I the monkey?"

The ladies opened the screen door. Bells rings them Inside. Rambunctious chatters ushers them Inside. Domestic and wild alike all cramped together. Their space grows limited the further down. Ori rings the bell. Zuri wanders off while they wait. The shop didn't appear/seem to have anything out of the ordinary. (Surprisingly). Till something In one of the shop's dark corners catches her eye.

A black pit bull hunched with It's back against the wall. the canine/dog's fur matted In old mud, trapped In a cage too tiny for It's size and height. Fascination lures her In, despite the present danger. Something about his two fang-like tusks protruding from his lower lips. Reminds her of the Black Hat Clone she had met.

She treads on egg shells towards him. Watching his ears perk up. While the cage rattles louder with each step. Tension stiffs as steel In his bones. He growls viciously, ready to tear flesh apart. She knelt to his level. Poor pooch attacks the cage bars, resulting in his cage to capsize. She catches him and fixes the cage upright. Once back, she offers her hand to him. She holds her breath as his damp canine nose presses against her flesh.

" I'm not going to hurt you." Zuri whispers to the pit bull.

Minutes felt like hours between them.

Then It happen, It started In tiny curious licks.

" Awe, what a good boy you are!" She scratches under his chin. Her touch travels to his belly witch turns him Into a pile of mush. Mouth wide open In blissful joy. Wagging his tail wildly to her sweet nothings.

" What do you hoes want!" The shopkeeper's sudden shout frightens everyone In the shop. He stomps around the counter with a foul stench travelling behind him. Ori backs away with her hands protecting her nose, attempting not gag.

" Madam Red's package!" Ori shrieked from the other side of the room.

He disappears to the back.The moment he left, Ori races outside. Gasping for air as If she was drowning. Meanwhile, Zuri keeps her new buddy company. He happily accepts, nudging his head to get more. Pity, motivates her to unlock the cage. He leaps into her arms. He wiggles around while giving her sloppery smooches as a thank you.

" Hey, what the hell do you think you are doing?!"

Their happy moment comes to an end by the Shopkeeper. He sprints over and charges to her. Zuri's physique locks up. Crap, he's fast for a overweight dude! Zuri reaches for something, anything nearby to defend/protect her and her pit bull buddy.

*clank*

The store/shop quakes, Ori rushes Inside only to find the shopkeeper on the floor. With Zuri carrying a broom. One look at the situation and Ori smirks. She goes over to the half conscious shop owner.

" Dude, do yourself a favor and dunk yourself In bleach. Cause, My Crap smells better than you." Ori shouts. ( you have no clue what's going on. . .) 

The shopkeeper attempts to get up but Zuri's looming stare suggested otherwise. He tells them to take their package and just leave his store. Ori picks up an animal carrier off the counter and leaves. Zuri searches for the pit bull, only he wasn't there. Her eyebrows furrow, he must have ran off. She wanted to find him, but Ori grows Impatient outside. Poor pooch, she'll have to come back later. If he survives long enough. . .

They leave the neighborhood. After the ordeal, Ori opts on calling an uber. They wait at the nearest corner store. As time went by, their curiosity over the mysterious package grows. After 5 minutes, Ori's patience crumbles. She unlocks the animal carrier's lockhook and fishes out a ball of fluff. Before long her voice reaches a high-pitched Awe~~. Her gushing behavior sparks Zuri's attention. Zuri looks over, shuttering by the sight.

" You are kidding me?" Zuri curls away In a corner.

Their package Is a damn bunny rabbit! Ori laughs at Zuri's reaction.

" Awe, Ain't he Kawaii as fuck. " She said while playing with him.

The rabbit's fur was as white as her natural hair-color with a patch of reddish-brown over the rabbit's eye. His above average size and black voids for eyes. Didn't comfort the uneasiness that harbors In Z's stomach. Her lungs exhales nervously.

Why I am freaking out so much?

Zuri's recalls reading earth's bunny rabbit guide articles. earth's rabbit's are mostly harmless. Nothing to worry about. . . That's how they get you. By acting all sweet, then once your guard Is down. They become murderous evil hard to kill creatures!

Zuri rubs her right arm. Her facial muscles In pain. Uncomfortably strained while she plays along. It worked, until Ori shoves the rabbit to her face.

. . . .  
Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!

Annnnnnd, she threw him. . . he flew across the sky. As they watch In slow motion. In Horror. Within 1 millisecond he has gone somewhere over the rainbow.

🐰☁🌈😱😱

. . . .

" WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU!!"

"HAUXBDNFKCPFNBRRICOCBDOCODNDKCJFIDUNNOIPANICKED!!!!"

Their feet moved without thinking. Charging at full speed. They find themselves In a marsh area. Tiny, but not tiny enough. They decide to spilt up, searching high and low. Under every rock and leaf. Tearing the ecosystem to ribbons. But nothing. No sign of him any where. After 30 minutes, Zuri hears Ori shriek. She rushes over. Once there she notices Ori's physique frozen. Zuri Investigates the marsh's water. Where a crocodile Is thrashing around with something coloured white. Tears swells In Ori's eyes while guilt chokes Zuri's throat.

Just when all hope Is lost. The very bunny rabbit dashes towards the city.

"Over there!" Zuri said to Ori.

Ori looks where to where she's pointing. Zuri takes the lead. However, Ori can't keep up walking with all this thick mud. A hidden wooden log catches her foot. Landing face first In the marsh's mud. The fall blinds her from a approaching crocodile. It's jaws aimed for her forearm.

A tentacle strikes down like a lighting bolt. Piercing through the animal's skull. Ori flinches before she recognises Zuri's touch. Her physique settles Into a piggyback position.

" Hold on tight." said Zuri.

Zuri wraps a tentacle lightly around their middle. Her physique propels forward at top speed. So fast, the wind alone wipes the marsh's mud from Ori's face. With her vision free, her brain freezes. When did her roommate become Usain Bolt?

Zuri stops for a second. For a moment Ori thought It was over. Instead, Zuri's legs springs up. Sending them flying high Into the air. Ori's high-pitched shrieking made Z's ears bleed. They land on top of a building. Worry shadows Zuri's face.

Ori shakes erratically, clinging onto Z's for dear life. But then, Ori spots their rabbit target. She shouts, there, and points east. Following her direction, Z catches a glimpse of the white fluff. Ori yanks her shirt. Forcing Zuri to move before she could think.

Ninja and Parkour running from roof top to roof top. While Ori leads them throughout the city. The bunny rabbit takes a turn. Where building roof tops become scarce. She leaps on top of phone line poles. Skipping like a pebble on a pond above hundreds of city's folk. But the rabbit had other plans.

The rabbit dashes Into a tight alleyway. Forcing them chase the rabbit on foot. They quickly gain momentum. So close they could taste It. Til the sneaky dude snakes underneath a hole on a wire fence. Zuri slams on the brakes a minute too late. Crashing face first.

" Ow, Z you were suppose to leap." said Ori as she rubs way the pain from her face.

" Your not hurt, are you?" She Inspects her roomie for any signs of injury. fortunately, the cray-cray lady Is just fine. In fact, she's furious.

" Where did that rabbit ran off to!?" Ori shouts, as she pulls on her hair. Zuri chuckles, she had never seen Ori get so Infuriated/Inraged before. It's too kawaii.

Zuri checks out the rabbit's new hideout. An abandoned chemical plant building. A maze, from the looks of it. that's just Great.

They leaps over the wired fence. (Ori just piggybacks again.) They strode towards broken gates. Once Inside, they decide to search separately. Searching high and low for the tiny dude.

Time ticks by without any signs of him. Just like before. They regroup back to the center. Defeated by exhaustion.

" Nothin, huh?" Ori said.   
Zuri shakes her head.

° ° ° ° °

5:00

Zuri lies on the ground with her eyes closed. Ori paces back and forth while biting her fingernails. attempting to figure a way out of Madam Red's wrath. Zuri suggests going back and get a new one. Ori shook her head. The stench faint aroma has officially gave her PTSD. 

" Welp, time to skip town." Zuri joked.

Ori smirks at the thought. Then, Ori rubs her eyes the moment she spots him. She kicks Zuri's side in disbelief. Zuri faces her, she's told to stay silent. Ori then gestures their attention to their tiny trouble-maker. Right In front of them, the rabbit was grooming/licking himself. They look at each then at the rabbit. Why that little.

Zuri slowly lifts herself from the ground. Both steady their footing. Watching him like hawks. Ori sidesteps to the right. While Z, takes the left. They ready themselves, Zoned In on their bunny target.

3

2

1

And off they go! Mr.rabbit takes the lead, Zuri seconds and Ori struggles behind In third. Mr.rabbit passes by the maze of barrels with ease. Zuri high leaping over them gracefully. Judges give her 9.5/10. She closing the gap.Thanks for her quick thinking. But wait, Mr.rabbit Is Tokyo drifting across spilled slicked oil! His furry physique ricochets off the wall In unprecedented speed. Slipping between Zuri's legs, where no dude has gone before. What a brave bunny rabbit.

Zuri bends over to catch him, but the oil made him too slippery. Resulting In a wipeout. There she Is now bowling ball down the run way.

*Clash* It' a Strike! 

Let's see If Ori can recover lost ground. There she Is running as slow as the Pillsbury dough boy. Her lungs beatboxing out her chest. I don't think she going make It, folks.

What this? It appears she closing the gap. She must have heard me. She accompanied with Zuri, who Is taking an aerial approach. Dashing onto those pipes better than Donald Trump's presidency. Speedy Gonzales has nothing on this lady.

She takes the lead and leaps. her landing blocks Mr.rabbit's escape. He attempts to zig-zagging around. Zuri places her hand on the ground. Summoning tentacles out Into an archedway shape, ensured his demise.

" Gotcha ya tiny turd!" Ori cheers. She cradles him tightly. While her soul returns to her physique.  
" Damn, I'm out of shape." she giggles.

Zuri laughs with her. Her muscles fresh from their chase. It's been awhile since she like felt this. She yawns loudly. As much as she would love to sleep. There's still an errand to do, unfortunately.

" What time Is It?" Zuri said

Ori take her phone out her pocket and winces loudly.

5:50

" Time to get moving." said Ori. 

Zuri offers her back to her roommate. She happily climbs on. Once Ori Is comfortable. Zuri takes off. Then the ground cracks under pressure. Zuri dashes towards the exit. Cracks webbing surrounds them and gives way. In a spilt second Zuri extends a tentacle In hopes of grappling onto a metal pipe. But the metal pipe snaps off.

They descend down the rabbit hole. Splashes of stagnantsewage water lands on them. Zuri shakes off the excess water. Which emits pitiful groans from Ori. Her world spins thanks to Z.

*Growls*

🕳😱😱💩🐊🐊

Instincts force Zuri to leaps up suddenly. Narrowly escaping from sets of jaws. She lands on top of something slippery. Her footing slips as the thing she Is on moves. She leaps off and lands on solid ground. Light shine from the hole above welcomes Zuri to a crappy situation. Crocodiles the size and height of mini vans surround them. From the looks of It there's more than 60.

*Growls*

And It's dinner time. . .

🐊🐊🍽

The Crocs lick their scaley lips and lunge with jaws wide open. Zuri dodges them while kicking them to get some distance. But they're attacks are relentless. The very ground comes to life with more rows of razor-sharp fangs. Zuri keeps the footstepping light. In the mist of the commotion she spots a metal bar high above. She tentacle whips them out of danger. Dangling above razor-sharp snapping fangs.

" Why are there so many crocodiles!!" Z

" North side has Penguins. Kawaii, tiny Penguins." 

🐧

" That doesn't help our situation." Z

Zuri notices Ori's shaking as a leaf. Curled tight behind her. Worry shadows her facial features. Her hands clenches Ori's physique. She examines the room. Her only hope Is a tunnel that's 60 ft away. She smirks In determination.

Ori flinches by Z's soft voice.

" I know your afraid. But, I need you now." said Zuri. Ori's tear-stained face glazes Into her eyes. It's warmth blankets her In assurance.   
" I swear I'll keep you safe. whatcha ya say, Dora?"

Ori chuckles as she wipes away her tears. As awful as this situation Is. Somehow Zuri can still make her laugh. Ori collects herself and whips out her phone. They nod firmly to each other. Zuri then fixes her footing. Her stance silhouettes a deadly black widow spider.

She then let's go her grip. Plummeting back Into the pit of doom. But this time, the ladies are ready. The crocodiles pile on top of each other to strike. Only to miss. She dodges them with ease. Her tentacles stab right through their skulls. Determined to leave no scaley survivors.

She manages to slide Into the tunnel.

" Where to!" Zuri holds the crocs at bay while Ori's cellular phone mapping loaded.

" Straight for 400 feet." Ori shouts and points West.

Ori leads them through the sewer tunnels maze. while Z mows down any Crocs In their way. 

" We're almost out!"

° ° ° ° °

HIM the Devil hangs his head low as he and Aku stepped out of one of Gotham City's Prada stores/shops. For the past few days Lord Black Hat refuses to speak to HIM the Devil at all. Leaving a hole In HIM the Devil's chest. Because of this Aku Invited his amigo out, In hopes It would cheer HIM the Devil up.

They sit on a bench waiting for their Lyft ride. While HIM the Devil Pouts over his Starbucks and his newly bought/purchased Prada handbag. His head resting onto Aku's shoulder.

" Have you thought of any outfits to match the handbag?" asked Aku while he pats one of HIM's shoulders. 

HIM the Devil's lips presses together. Events from that night replays In his mind.

" I am an awful amigo?" he said, his eyes fixated to the ground.

" No, No. It was an accident. Lord Black Hat knows that." Aku assures HIM the best he could.

Truth be told, this isn't the first or last time this has happened. throughout the Ages and eons. HIM the Devil and Black Hat have always bumped heads. Two amigos with awful personalities. Those were the grand old days.

HIM sinks deeper In Aku. Hoping his amigo Is right.

Their Lyft ride pulls up and they gather their things and freshly bought purchases.

Next to them, a sewer toplid shots upward Into the air. With It, Zuri and Ori emerged. High enough to hitchhike on top of a speeding truck.

Everything transpired so fast. Only HIM and Aku were able to catch the scene. Aku scratches his head, confused.

"Was that-" 

" Bus waiting lady?"

° ° ° ° °

5:57.

" We have to turn left at the light." Ori shouts against the howling wind. 

At the light, the truck thugs on. Forcing Zuri to leap out and run the rest of the way there.

~

6:00.

Madam Red taps restlessly by the back door. With Edgar standing next to her. Her twists In frustration as she checks her watch again. Where In the hell Is that damn mutt?

A rotten smell waters their eyes. They pitch their noses from the smell. Madam Red gags and attempts to fan away the stench. no use. Then arriving from the sky Zuri lands In front of them. Ori calls for their attention. She held out the rabbit to them. Madam Red's ever sour-self marches over. She snatches the bunny rabbit up.

" The rabbit smells awful!" Madam Red gags out.

" It goes well with your trashy outfit." said Zuri.

Madam Red shoves the rabbit to Edgar then leaves. Edgar then hands them a slip of paper and hurries Inside.

Exhausted, Zuri hands the slip of paper to Ori. Who Is fighting against sleep herself. Ori glazes at the slip of paper. Her eyeballs almost/nearly bugged out of her eyesockets. She shakes Z violently.

" read this." Ori presses.

Zuri scans the slip of paper, then again.

" It's a check. . . for $700?" she said.🤑 

Ori leaps down from Zuri's back. Singing and dancing about their $700 paper check reward. Zuri watches happily, but her physique reminds her how drained she Is. She swings her physique towards the street and begins to journey home.🤑 

" Wait Z!" Zuri turns back to see Ori droopy eyed with her arms outstretched. 

" Carry me to are home."


	15. Friends on the Other Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile. . . Somewhere else In another Location outside of Gotham City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha! I am alive! Don't ask me how. All I know Is that my apartment thought I needed an Indoor swimming pool. . .
> 
> This Is why I hate/despise moving days. #AdultingSucks

Fresh blue skies wake to rambunctious traffic on a typical monday morning. Doc Strange brisks around with his coffee cup/mug n tow. Sunlight shines In an array of colors against ancient relics. Fresh cool and crispy air whistles In his ears. He descends the stairs with a spring In his steps. Clicks echoed throughout the house as he made his way to his study. Where his red loveseat waits patiently. He takes a small spin and sits. The corner of his lip curls In the moment of peace.

A sharp knock rips his perfect silence. Confused, he sets his cup down and stands. The offensive noise leads him to the front door. Who on earth could It be? He wasn't expecting any guests/visitors. Was It Thor stopping by for another round of beer? Or has Peter Parker come to play with the cape again.  
*Bang Bang*  
  
Whoever It Is they are effing heck Impolite. He stomps to the door with steam blowing out his ears.  
" Peter! It's monday, don't you have school or some teen stuff to do?!" Strange barked. He clenches the knob, ready to reprimand this boy.

" Yea, I would like to order a large size of chili fries and coke."

. . . wait a minute. That's not Peter Parker or Thor. That voice sounds awfully like. . . His brows knit together as a groan bellows. Please For the love of all mystical/magical arts.

" Do you accept rubi coins?"

G Damnit, It's him. Kent Nelson. Wasn't he supposed to be on a mission on the other side of the galaxy!

" Stephan! Stephen! "

A boulder-sized migraine weighs on his skull. While listening to Kent annoying-self repeating his name over and over. His breath hitches before he gains the courage to open the door. Kent's childish smile meets his sour frown.

He couldn't help but notice 4 others. He scans the group dressed In rags and torn armour. He exchanges glances at each of them. Unless Kent has gotten himself tangled with loan sharks again. Then they would have Kent hung upside down. As much as he would love to slam the door In Kent face. However, curiosity beckens him.

The last time he saw Kent Nelson was three years ago. When The Lords of Order sent him on a search and rescue mission on the other side of the universe. Did he complete the mission?

His lips opened up to ask, until Kent decided to wedge himself Inside. The force knocks Strange off-balance. One hand clings on to the doorknob, with his legs spread out. While his other hand flings wildly about.  
To his surprise, the vulcan offers him a hand and lifts him to his feet. Strange opened his mouth to say thank you, but Kent Interrupted. Instead Strange led his guests to the dinning hall. As usual, Kent made himself at home. Lounging comfortably, while he stirs a cup of coffee. Leaving Strange to host the others.

Once everyone settles In around the table. Their host takes his seat across from Kent. His finger pitters against the hardwood. Dizzy from questions piling on top of each other. But one rings clear as a cow bell.

" Why are you here?" He said.

Kent slips his cup, Strange clears his throat and tries again.

" Did you complete the mission?"

Silence. . . Kent summons a plate of cookies and passes them out to everyone but Strange. Strange sighs loudly as he pinches his brows.

" Welcome back, Kent. How was the trip?" He exasperated.

" Was that so hard?" said Kent. Strange stared at him blankly.

Suddenly, the room demeanor changes like a light switch. His friend's lax posture goes stiff. Intrigued, Strange leans In. Moments later, Kent summons a book. It appears to be a horned creature with a spear aimed at It's chest. It's pages are worn by years of neglect. Upon opening It, His eyes widened.

" Where-?" Strange said puzzled.

Kent pressed his lips." I came across It while searching for the collector."

" So, You haven't found him."

Kent shakes his head. " It doesn't help that his last coordinates Is a wasteland. Nothing there, but that book floating around. " He added.

Strange leans back with his lips pressed tightly and sweeps a hand under his chin. That explains the Impromptu visit. But- " What about your 'crew'?" He gestures to the others who sit oddly quiet.

Kent laughs and jokes about bumping Into them, stranded on a moon. Scavengers robbed from their ship and supplies. Kent happily Introduced everyone. Their leader, Casa. She appears/seems to be a Romulan with her pointed ears and petite size. Next to her Is her right hand, Guts. A tank-sized Klingon, glaring hard enough to chip Strange's confidence. Hidden in the corner with his leg open wide, Griffith. His long, glossy black hair defines his prominent Vulcan features. Sitting beside Is a Charrl. A Insectoid with an abnormally large head. It features ant-like anatomy. Strange's fingers twitch under the table resisting the urge to grab Raid. Although, Kent has labeled them as scavengers. Something doesn't add up. For scavengers their armour forwarns suspensions. His fingers play with rough ridges, lost In thought. 

He decides to leave them be as his curiosity blooms by the book. Pages flip one by one, his eyes scan In wonderment. Unable to Identify the foreign/unknown written language, until a sheet of paper/parcment slips off the bindings. He lifts It into view. Surprised by It's legibility. It's a receipt? Another page falls onto the floor , a wanted bounty poster for a. . . S26? This poster raised an eyebrow. Oddly, It dates back ten years. It also has no photograph/visual depiction, Illustration of the alleged wanted bounty head. But what strikes Strange the most Is the amount of the wanted bounty reward currency.  
There Is no way a single/sole wanted bounty head can amount this much! This has to be a fake/faux. Strange folds It back In It's place. He slides the book back to It's owner. Unable to decipher It's pages. Kent shrugs and places a spell over the book. Soon, a copy was summoned beside the original. Then rises to his feet along with Strange.

" I guess I have no choice, but to check In the archives."  
Kent grunts while he rolls his shoulders. His friend follows suit.

" Why make a copy then?" Strange questions.

" Two heads are better than one, 'sides you look like you need something to do." Kent lets out a hardy laugh.

They strode back to the front door. They exchange their goodbyes. Strange watched his buddy teleport away.

Finally silence.

*chirp*

He spins around with his magic rareing to go. Only to find Charrl, Guts, Griffith and Casa standing In the hall.

. . .Oh Crap. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those Who don't know Kent Nelson Is Dr.Fate from the DC Comics Omniverse and the DC Comics Franchises.


	16. One Long Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you have two grumpy Characters In the same room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, I'm not dead yet! sweet!  
> Thank you for your patience.

" Welcome to Etoiles Noires, are you ready to order anything, sir? " The waitress asks nervously. 

Her once sweet morning has now turned Into a horror/nightmare scene. Her legs tremble under Black Hat's stare. It's venomous poison seeped Into the depths of her own soul. fear and dread & Panic grips her soul as her flesh needles, and frost leaves her blue lips. 

" Your Soul," He said. 

She flees, followed by a smoke trail.

HEH.  
-Earlier today-

Blood-red skies and cloud storms rumble above Hat Island. Fractious flashes of light reflect Black Hat's sour mood as he sits alone, buried under an pile of paperwork. Whiffs of his black coffee keep his hand In motion despite being sore from hours of labor. He sets his pen down when the clock strikes noon. Pops and cracks like church bells while the chair whines under pressure. He goes limp In his seat with eyes closed, satisfied—finally, a moment of peace. 

*Bang Bang*

"GRR." He growls. 

Stress wights back on his shoulders. Of course, they would be so damn noisy. Black Hat glues his eyes shut while he takes another slip. He minds his business despite the ever-present sound growing In volume. Even when the Black Hat Manor suddenly quakes 10 ft off It's foundation. No, this his break, and he Is damn to let these fools/Imbeciles ruin It. 

His eyes shot wide as another, more violent, quake shakes the manor. His claws rip out to anchor him still as he rides It out. When It finally stops, papers littered his office. He notices his precious coffee dead on the floor. But what made his blood boil Is that three days worth of work ripped to shreds—three days, trapped In this musty office—three sleepless nights, gone—all of It, gone In a matter of seconds.

*BANG Bang* 

"GRRR AAAAH!" 

* * * * *

" Now look at what you just did!" Dr.Flug shouts at the top of his lungs. His always wearing paper brown bag & goggle head has just been turned Into a fly/Insect head, thanks to Demencia.

" Haha, looks great on you, Poindexter Fluggy. " Demencia laughs, while she swings upside down In glee. Enjoying his angry screams as she zaps fly/Insect heads onto random objects.

They continue to fight until two shadow clawed hands tarp them—they cowered In fear and dread when Black Hat steps out from the wall. With a flick of Black Hat's wrist, Dr.Flug's paper brown bag and goggled wearing head returns to normal, with Demencia wrapped In heavy metal bindings. Dr.Flug kneels as low as he could, waiting for his boss's orders.

Instead, Black Hat reappears back In his office's throne chair. The chair creaks under the heavy sack he has become. Groaning under his breath. his eyes ache along with a killer migraine. He lays his head on the cold wood hoping it would ease the pain. After a minute, he slowly begins to bang his head. The desk shakes growing/become violent as he adds more force. Louder and louder, the sounds echoes down the hall. Until his table couldn't bear anymore and shatters in two, unaware, he goes for another round only to collapse head first. 

*sigh* He lays there In silence. As an hour goes by before he flips his head to the side and opens his good eye to confetti of shredded paperwork. 

*tch* Damnit. Work has made him too lazy to even care.  
His stomach growls as an Insult to Injury as It voices something he has forgotten about for the last three days.

-Present-

The waitress heels come to a screeching halt before her boss's feet. Madam Red twists In disgust at the girl's panting. 

" get away from me." Madam Red sneers. 

The girl, Amber, continues to run until she crashes Into one of her co-workers. She apologies again while she backs herself Into a corner. Her visions blackness while she struggles to breathe. Amid fear, Her co-worker struggles frantically to get help/aide while holding her limp physique.

° ° ° ° °

" For the last time, no." Zuri huffs, adding an extra kick In her walk. 

" Why not, you would actually win at the Ninja Warrior Show! " Ori screams. Jogging behind this girl Is Impossible. " Slow Down!!! Damn!" she adds. 

She leans against the stoplight, As much as Zuri would like to keep Ori away, traffic decided otherwise. While she waits for the walking signal, she feels Ori linking their arms together.

" All I'm saying Is running around for a couple thousand Is sorta pointless." Zuri shrugs.

She rubs out the sleepiness from her eyes from their Ladies's night out. Things were fine, great even. That Is until one of them wanted to go bar hopping. The night ended with a group of random dudes passed out In an alley somewhere. It's a miracle that none of them noticed all that fighting In the background. Zuri wasn't hungover, far from It. What's up this planet's weak sauce alcohol? Besides, they taste like vinegar with a pitch of piss. No matter how much she drinks, the buzz barely lasts 3 three hours. It's downright criminal. 

" Wrong! It's 100,000 If you make It halfway. It's 1 million If you finish It. which Is why we need to do It." Ori whines for the umpteen time. 

Last night did nothing to slow Ori down this morning. Unlike Zuri's sour state, she has been loud and cheerful. This Is all fine and well, but for some reason, she has been talking non-stop about this ninja warrior business—begging and harassing for her to do It. Certainly, she's seen the commercials, and frankly doesn't care for It. The only reason the show Is even remotely Interesting/entertaining Is the contestants fails. These shows are rainbows compared to the life she'd lived. She'd much rather stick with her bar fights. 

" We? Bitch, I'll be the one doing all the work." 

While they cross the street, an array of emergency lights and sounds Blared In the distance, the truck sneaks on their right side. In an Instant, Zuri carries her roommate In a bridal style and leaps over the ambulance. She lands on the other side as around them clap. Without a care, Zuri walks with Ori wrapped safely In her arms. It would have been better If Ori wasn't making weird sounds and awful pick lines. 

They turn the corner and find a large group surrounding In front of the Etoiles Noires. Ori leaps/hops out and dashes amidst the crowd. A stretcher rolls out onto the street. Her mouth jars open as she witnesses Paramedics load Amber Into the ambulance. Madam Red and Edgar followed closely behind. Moments later, Madam Red leaps In before the ambulance drives away. 

* * * * *  
*click*

He Black Hat takes a photograph of the ambulance and posts It on his Instagrim User-account webpage. 

HEH. Sweet :)  
Black Hat smiles at his handiwork/misdeed. Nothing beats the 'Joy' of making weak tiny earth mortals squeal like the Prey they are. Their crumpling fear adds a bounce In his step. Laughing at his heart content as the color drains from their faces. Hell, he could dance to the sound of their clanking knees.  
Ah yes, It has been a while since last time he felt this 'Joyful' since the day he met Minxy.

Minxy face washes over like cold water. Black Hat slumps forward; despite all his best efforts, there hasn't been a single clue of Minxy's whereabouts. It's as If she never existed, gone like a dream. His fingers ghost over his neck, playing with the scar, staring at the empty seat In front of him. 

Would she enjoy his game, or would she prefer something violent? 

Would she even care for his company? 

He stares off at the window as the day goes by. 

*Rumble*

Although food would have made this moment 10x better, he reaches for the cold/chilly bread and summons a stack of leftover paperwork, with an 'Oh well.' look on his face. 

* * * * *

Throughout the day, Zuri's head has been throbbing. All thanks to a tiny puppy named Ori. Her excessive whining for three hours straight led her roommate to the brink. 'Do Ninja Warrior. ' she said. 'I want a million.' Over and over. Fortunately, Madam Red's out for today, meaning tiny spineless Edgar Is In charge. Meaning, heh heh. 

Zuri knocks against the cherry wood while signaling the bartender, Tony, a 20 dollar bill. He slides her a shot glass of Jim Beam whiskey and takes his paper dollar. 

" Tony, tell her she should be on Ninja Warrior." When did she show up, or has she been here the whole time? 

Tony merely shrugs. 

" Why do you even care about this crap anyway?" Zuri taps for more shots. Tony clears his throat, forcing her to hand him another 20 dollar bill. 

"You would too If you're 28 with no degree, and yet you still owe the government thousands of dollars. while getting paid $5 plus tips at a dead-end job and no will to live. With weed and booze being the only thing in life to drown your crippling depression. " 

Tony and Zuri exchange glazes.  
" What?" Ori adds, " I happen to think about this stuff a ton when I'm sober. Don't judge me." she scoffs away the awkwardness with a hair flip. Before she continues, " Think about It this way, If you win, It would be a birthday gift for yourself. . . ( and for me)." 

Zuri pauses for a moment. Brith-day? 

Is It another weird national holiday or a national day? 

Her roommate notices her confusion. Ori opened her lips before the wind shifted behind her.  
Zuri milks her drink when a shadow blankets over her. She turns to see an angry Edgar rushing towards them and puffing out more steam than Thomas the tank engine. Tony sides step away as the Edger train barges behind the bar. The light blackens by his looms above her; then, he slaps his hands onto the bar's counter. 

" Zuri, You know damn well you're not supposed to be drinking on the clock!" he snarls. 

"I'm not ?" she taps for her third alcoholic glass round out of spite. 

His brow twitches In In. She dismisses him with a smile. As he goes off about the rules. Then he mutters something about their co-worker, Amber being In the hospital and them being undered staff. 

Which means. 

" Dude, there's no way I'm serving tables." she downs her shot glass and slaps It In front of him. 

" Unless you want to sell your backside out In the streets. you don't have a choice."

Certainly she does, she's just not In the mood to slaughter hundreds of earth folk. Mhmm- she groans at her own laziness. 

What a fucking pain.

* * * * *

Black Hat rips off a tiny piece of bread while Ignoring his loud stomach protests as he regrets his prank seeds deep In his bottom pit.  
So.  
Famished.  
On the one hand, It would mean having to deal with more earth mortals. Eww.*growls* On the other hand, It would be better than listening to his physique complaints. Maybe he would have been better off staying at home. At least there he could find something In the kitchen, or a rodent or something.  
He buries his head on the table as raw/uncooked meat and beef flooded his mind. Unaware of the pen shaking under his grasp. Or when the Ink pen sprung out and landed onto the floor. Or the sounds of someone tripping over that said object. It wasn't until his table jerked sideways, hard enough to splash his work everywhere. The world slaps him awake as they fall around him like snow. His last silver of patience shatters like glass. His fists pound the table In half as his muscles burn with rage. He catches a glimpse of the mortal earth entity/Individual responsible. She shrinks, pale as a ghost; she backs herself In a corner. Time slowed as her physique tenses In fear begging for mercy. But her cries fall on deaf ears as the Supreme Incarnation/embodiment of Evil and Hell reaches out to break her disgraceful soul. 

Suddenly, he Is caught In a titan's gridlock. His struggles only tighten the hold. Then a Venomous voice whispers In his ear. 

" Unless you want to parish here and now, I suggest you let her go." Zuri tightens her hold "now." she adds. 

Black Hat grinds his earth human-disguised teeth, frustration bleeding through his gums. He stands as the Iron grip clasps his windpipe shut. Just as his wobbled hands fell to his side, so does the gridlock. Zuri lowers her guard and rushes over to check on Ori. She jerks when a sudden pain on her wrist drags her attention back to Black Hat. With a second hand grappling on her collar. A knife rests against his throat. Black Hat takes this chance to examine her. Despite Zuri's earth human facial features, she resembles just like Minxy. Especially with those murderous eyes a hole Into his skull. Warmth blooms In his chest. 

Ori sways her physique, uncomfortable by the thick tension. Her mind runs In a panic from nosey customers staring at the three of them. Who can blame them when a waitress has a knife on a man's throat. Crap, they can lose their jobs If this lasts any longer. Ori clears her throat and lightly pats Zuri's shoulder.

" Uh, yo dudes. Can we not." she croaks, but neither one reacted. She peers over to the gentleman her friend Is holding. To her surprise, she then notices his face. 

Is he blushing?!

Ori sudden loud snort breaks them out of their staring contest. Out of nowhere, Zuri shoves Black Hat back Into his chair. Then she escorts Ori to the safety of the kitchen. He watched them leave as he played with the knife coated In frost and Ice, Black Hat was Intrigued.


	17. Can You Handle It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a ladie's night out that goes as normal as It can get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did some last minute editing/changes, but nothing too Cray-cray ok.

-later that night-

12:00 A.M. 

Ori clocks them both out as Zuri waits In the back. The cold air leaking from It's edges nibs her lips as she leans against the exit doors. With her brows furrows tightly. Exhaustion was written on her face. Work has been one large stick up her ass. Her muscles have been aching as of late. She stares lowly, mindless, then Ori's voice breaks her thoughts. Finally, their shift comes to an end. 

" Nat just texted, she said she's In the mood to drink some alcoholic beverages."

Fuck yes, an alcoholic beverage (or several) does sound good right about now. Zuri licks her lips, Ori laughs and pulls up the maps. She then leaps/hops onto Zuri's back as they head their way to the Black Mask Club.  
* * * * *

Zuri steps lighten when she sees the club's Ionic purple lights blankets a haze on the entire block. Her feet tugged by the loud music playing from the Inside. The place Is tiny and ordinary.  
Zuri walks beside the line of folk waiting. She spots Natalie up In the front of the line. Unlike Zuri and Ori, Natalie actually belongs In the club scene with her fresh make-up. Dressed In her favorite yellow dress and her hair freshly corn-rolled. Zuri whistles for her attention. Nat notices them and frowns as they walk closer. 

" Why are you two looking like the undead?" Nat scolds.

" Cause we are DEAD bitch!" Ori shouts with claps on every syllable. 

Nat pinches her brows and mumbles to herself. After a minute, she walks up to the bouncer and gets them Inside. As they step through, Ori overhears folk complaining. She pauses enough for a moment to flick them off and laughs her way Into the club. 

-Shake that by Eminem music song-

Hundreds of dancing party/club lights greet them Inside. The girls find an open bench on the side of the club. Zuri sits at the edge and looks around. They have been In here only a handful of times, and still, she couldn't get enough of the lights. Something about It just reminds her of the olds where she could get drunk as fuck with real alcoholic beverages. Enough for her to blackout for a whole/entire week, heh, damn If only this plant had some real booze. It would help with the tense knots building In her joints. 

" Alright, we're getting our usuals." Nat sets the menu down. To her surprise, Ori picks It back up. 

" Fuck that I want something heavy!" Ori scans the menu.

" Hell no, I am not about to drag you out because you keep leaping onto tables." Nat reaches for the menu only for Ori to press It onto her chest, offended. 

" Bitch, please, I'm no child."

" you are when you're Crapped faced." 

Ori flicks her off and leans herself closer to Zuri. Against her better judgment, she finds the drink she was looking for. The waitress arrives In time for Ori to settle on her poison.

" I'll like one, Aunt Roberta." 

" Ori No!"

" Ori Yes."

Both the waitress and Zuri watch their argument unfold. Aunt Roberta Is one of the club's most potent alcoholic beverages. Made out of 100% of pure alcohol, It's enough for Zuri to worry. For her alone, six only get her buzzed. And Ori Is nowhere near her level; the lady Is, by definition, a lightweight. Her most being three glasses of cheap box wine. And yet she manages to send Nat and Zuri across town looking for a half-naked lady running around Gotham City. While Ori defends her case. Zuri's hairs stand on It's tips. She scans the room but doesn't see anything out of the ordinary. Unusual, she could've sworn someone or something Is watching. 

" ALRIGHT!" Nat's voice spooks her right as she admits defeat. Then she faces her with a stern look, " You nanny her this time."

" Of course." Zuri smiles.

What's the worst Ori can do.

-One Glass Later-

Uhh, where did she go?  
Zuri searches high and low for this girl. Damn, how the hell did she slip away? One minute, Zuri had her by the collar the next, she was gone. Granted, she was distracted by another strange feeling crawling down her spine. what the hell Is going on here? Her paranoia skyrockets while she travels around the club. 

Which leads to her main Issue, finding Ori.

She avoids the Club's crowd as much as possible. However, when a pole dancer went on one the stages, the Club's crowd erupts suddenly. She attempts to shove through the Club's crowd, but It overwhelms her and gets carried away. Her steps sway every which way, lost. Until her physique bumps Into a club-goer.

" ey, watch the hair bitch." Zuri faces the source, ready to apologize. when the lady Interrupts her. " what, ain't got crap to say."

" Oops. " she shrugs. Caring less about this stranger by the minute.  
The lady seemed to be about In her mid-'20s, with a simple cloth/garment over her figure. Leaving nothing to the Imagination. 

She huffs dramatically, " Oops, that's all you have to say. Oops."

" My. bad." Zuri grits her teeth together, Zuri's patience running dangerously thin. She then rolls her eyes and walks off. Ignoring the lady's foul language from behind. She scans the dance floor again but still no sign of Ori.

Damnit.

Then out of the corner of her eye, she spots the tiny trouble-maker over by the bar getting hit on by some dude. She quickly strode over and grabbed her buddy by the shoulders. Unfortunately Ori doesn't put up a fight. She quickly leads her drunken state back to their table. The lady rears her hideous head between the two breaking the chain—her hateful gaze all at Zuri.

" Thinking you saw the last of me, huh. well think again, you owe me a new weave."

' I don't have time for this.' Zuri stares off expressionless. Jeez, what a pain. While the lady blows a fuse, a thought comes to mind. She could just eat her; It would fix the problem Instantly, but she was not In the mood for Indigestion. So, Instead, she takes advantage of the growing club crowd. Leaving the lady buried In the swarm. Her lips curl upwards; however, Zuri's smirk diminishes as swiftly as her smirk came. 

Where did that gal go to?

Left with no other options, she climbs up the stairwell on the far side of the room. She Investigates the surrounding area, and finally catches a glimpse of her gal-pal In the back. And swiftly follow suits. Once there, she discovered a tiny room hidden under thin purple curtains. The room Itself appears to be a VIP's only spot. Decorated In high-class decor, a minibar, and a pool-ball table. Complete with bodyguards, built as rhinos. 

Her focus narrows angrily when she spots Ori sitting on some dude's lap. A murderous growl emits from her chest. She then notices some stitches hidden/concealed under his collared shirt. Hasn't she seen him before? Then It clicks.

Johnny Stitches, the crime lord, was suspected to have murdered his fourth wife. However, despite all the clear evidence. He was never charged. He was free within hours of his supposed arrest. He slicks his dirty brown as he talks with his associate. Sitting there, all smug like, while groping her gal-pal's thigh. Zuri's hands form Into fists. 

There was another man beside him, dining on a high-class dinner. He laughs loudly while he cleans his face from the sauce. She wasn't familiar with this one. His albino features threw her off. had this been In under better circumstances, she would have been Intrigued by his white hair. Ori attempts to leave Johnny's lap, only to be dragged back. This lit Zuri's rage; having enough, she steps Inside carefully. 

Johnny and Mandragora's conversation stop by the sounds of footsteps approaching them. Their brows raised by Zuri's presence. For a second, they mistook/ Zuri as a lowly waitress. Until they noticed she wasn't carrying Mandargora's order of oysters. Johnny takes a smoke of his cigar, eyeing her from afar. Ori tries to hop off, but Johnny's grip stops her.

Zuri's palms begin to bleed. " I'll be taking my buddy back now."

" Oh?" Johnny plays with Ori's hair and looks back at Zuri with malice. " I'm pretty certain your friend wants to stick around with us. so why don't you just beat it, whore? "

" Not.Without.her. " her eyes ablaze In rage. 

Johnny scuffs at her display then motions his guards to Intervene. They circle around her. She counts three between her and Ori and two blocking her only exit. Seven against one, This doesn't deter her. She cracks her knuckles. If anything, It's exciting. 

It has been a while since she had a decent fight. Maybe It'll fix her sluggish mood.  
"Alright then." she smiled.  
A physique Is sent Into the minibar. The dude struggles to get his head out of the rumble while cries are heard behind him. When he manages to get unstuck, the light blackens. He faces the cause, only to be struck with a 200 lb man, both knocked out cold.

Zuri takes a side step from one of bodyguard's high kicks. Another aim pool-table cuesticks at her. She avoids them both by jumping with enough force to deliver a kick to his jaw. She goes for his face-punching him continuously. Until the one behind wacks her with one of pool-tables cuestick. Then wrap his arms and drag her up. He attempts to knock her to the floor. Instead, she propels backwards and slams him Into one of the walls. The last of the bodyguard's charges at her with two broken bottles. She grabs a pool-tables cuestick and defeats them. He leaves himself wide-open for her to land six solid strikes. Landing the final blow on the back of his head. Johnny chuckles, amused by the scene.

" You know, you're a lot tougher then you look." he strode over with his head held high. He digs In his pockets and reveals two brass-knuckles . " It's a shame I have to a beautiful face. you would've made a bed warmer."

He throws heavy punches and misses. Zuri sidesteps far enough to kick his shin, breaking the bone. He shouts In pain before getting whacked by the poolball tables cuestick. The violent blow shatters It Into tiny pieces as he collapses onto the floor. 

Zuri looks at the chair he sat on until a gorilla large hand grabs her head from the back and tosses her against the wall. She dodges In time to avoid Mandarga's fist. He doesn't relent, punching wildly. Leaving large fist craters In his wake. She dodge-roll over to the minibar and grabs the nearest bottles. She tosses one bottle directly In his eyes, giving her the chance to stab his chest with the shards. But, his thick blubber protects his vitals. Soon he regains his vision. She takes a direct punch to the face. Her physique corkscrews Into the air and slams onto one of the poolball tables. She groans In discomfort as the 8 ball digs Into her spine. 

While In her daze, the light blackens above. Then a sudden blow to her ribs wakes her up. But she finds herself slammed with another, and another. Mandragora attempts the fourth blow but Is surprised when she prevents the Impact. With her claws digging Into his wrists. She hurls him across the room. Landing face first, and out for the count. Zuri plants her head back onto the table. Rests her arm over her face from the light. Taking a moment for herself. 

" Well, that was." she exasperated loudly, " Unexpected."

A nap does sound great right about now. 

She slowly gets off the table. Which ended up snapping Into half the moment she leaps/leapt off. She huffs as she gets rid of the 8 ball lodged Into her spine. Afterward, she Inspects the scene: seven dudes and no Ori. 

Fuc- she f violently, taking a minute to recognize the ringing-vibration. Then fishes out her phone with Natalie's face on It.  
*click* 

" This Bitch vomited all over the club's dance-floor." 

How the fuck. 

" where are you at now?" 

Zuri looks around the room. "ah, bathroom." 

"Are you For real?! oh my, hurry up and help me get her outside."  
Zuri hums and clicks off. 

° ° ° ° °

Zuri carries Ori on her back while waiting for the Lyft. She sneezes and Is shivering as a gust of wind passes by. Ori better be grateful when she wakes up. To be warm and protect and. Their Lyft honks them over. 

Unknowingly one of the mobs' bodyguards stumbles outside the back alley. He uses the wall as support until he spots them. He takes his pistol from his pocket In his shaky state, with Zuri's head In range. Just before he could pull the pistol's trigger, he's suddenly dragged In back Into the shadows. Pinned against the wall with his legs dangling high In the air. 

Panic sets In as he Is met with death himself. Helpless.

" Big mistake."


	18. Can't I have both?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something I had written a while ago, but at the time It couldn't be published.

In a chilly and darkroom. At the far end of the room. Black Hat studies under candlelight. The clock overhead tempos the quiet night. Soft touches from under the desk grope his thighs. Messaging along his legs. Minxy crawls out to greet him. His breath hitches as She Inches close to his tented middle.

" Awe, my master Is all pent up. That's no good." She coos and licks her lips. Their eyes locked on to the other as she playfully pulls down his fly with her teeth. His Black Hat's hardened aroused large penis/dick springs free. pre-semen dripping from the penis's tip. Lord Black Hat's dick was quite large and girthy In both size and height & lengthy. She giggles and gives him a taste. She lathers Black Hat's Schlong's tip with him nestled between her breasts. Her mouth then opens wide and engulfs his dick deeply. Heat spawns In his chest. Drowning In the damp/moist embrace. Black Hat then ejaculate's all over his Minxy, Saliva and semen soil her breasts. She grows bold with every pump. Determine to have him In her very soul—his scent/musk clouds her senses. Muffle moans coils his physique. The chair's armrest shredded apart as restraints falter. Black Hat's hips bucked deeper Into her throat.

" What about me, my master?" Zuri pouts.

While she sits on the desk In only a black bra, garter belt, and stockings. Her flesh burns In heat. Slowly, she spreads her legs to him. Then used her fingers to expose her dripping Vagina.

" Play with me too my master." she coos.

How can one Ignore such a plea? Heh heh.

His carnal/amorous appetite drives him to loom over her. He latches his grip onto her hips. He kneads her warm flesh as he conquers her lips. Stealing her breath for his own. She attempts to wiggle away for air. But, with every breath, she draws In air. It gets ripped away. Finally, he gives her a moment. He moves his attention to her neck. He teases her nipples with his forked tongue. They harden within seconds. He squeezes and suckles her breasts like a thirsty/baby. She moans loudly, begging for more. Minxy comes behind Zuri. Semen drips from her mouth and breasts. Minxy French kisses/tongues Zuri. Black Hat purrs by their erotic sounds. What dirty ladies he has. He notices Zuri's Vagina begs for his attention. Poor thing~

He kneels downwards onto his knees. Zuri's scent/musk and perspiration Intoxicate him. He chuckles when Zuri pleases and grows Impatient. He laps up her Vagina/Coochie juices. She gasps wantonly when he plunges his forked tongue Inside her Cooch/honeypot.

" Master ~. " her thick thighs trap him In place. His claws cup them. Ribbons of blood smear her physique. Minxy continues to dominate her lips. While she plays with her breasts. Relentless attacks send Zuri to orgasm, causing her Vagina's juices to squirt all over Black Hat's mug. Zuri's physique pulsates from her orgasm high. Black Hat stands as her legs go limp. He grins at the sight. He then gets pulled Into a heated french tonguing with Minxy. The tastes of semen and vaginal juices & saliva mixed/blended together. Minxy pulls away to open her legs wider.

" Take me my master," Minxy said.

He gets on top In the blink of an eye—Black Hat's heart-organ-pounding out of his chest.

Finally. . .

He rubs his phallus/penis against his Minxy's aroused Vagina eagerly. He takes his time to savor this moment. 

Fuck. . .

" Jefe?"

JEFE?!

"Jefe, Jefe. . . .ah?"

Minxy and Zuri fade away. Wait, what?

Black Hat opens his eyes. His consciousness warps back to reality. Dr.Flug stands from across his boss's and master's office's desk. His paper bag and goggled wearing head flustered by Lord Black Hat's lustful moans. He didn't mean to, all he actually wanted Is to go to sleep. But there was some paperwork In need of some second opinions. 

He wasn't ready for this. Never In a million years did he ever experience something so, so. 

Uncomfortable/embearrassing and humiliating. . .

He clears his throat and fiddles with his blue shirt. " Je-jefe. I'm sorry to Interrupt-"

" get. the hell out Dr.Flug."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Is the first time I've written a smut scene. so this will Improve, don't worry.


	19. Who's Stalking?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friendships can help you with any struggle. Even when your an ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to my beta reader this Is her favorite chapter of all time.

" Is the order for table 16 ready yet?" 

"5 more minutes."

" That's what you'd said 6 minutes ago. " Zuri glares at the cook. 

Only for him to repeat himself while he shoos her away. With an Irritated groan, she sets herself against a hidden corner of the restaurant. She blankly watches her busy surroundings.  
'How did It get so busy?' she thought. She shakes off the urge to go to tony for a alcoholic beverage. But Madam Red has banned her after Edger snitched on her. Stupid idiot. With Natalie nursing Ori's hangover along with 2 other servers quitting this morning. Today Is an extra side of crappy. 

" Yo, table 5,15, and 20 need to be cleared." 

Zuri nods and heads over. Once done, she makes her way to the kitchen. When her hair stands on their tips. She swings back, and there's nothing. She growls angrily, fed up of this strange feeling. Ever since last night, she has been bugged with this suspension, like someone or something Is watching. It's so, damn Irritating. Her nerves have skyrocketed thanks to this. 

What If It Is a bounty hunter? Or the Galactic Marines?

"What If It's him?"

She shakes her head roughly while she uses the wall as support. Her lungs struggle to keep up with her head spinning around. No, no, It's not possible. The nearest bounty hunter's guild Is 30 light-years away. And she lost those Marines over by sector pr-19-GT. Which Is another 50 light-years away. 

And as for him. . . he's dead/deceased, she Is certain of It. 

She takes a hollow breath and ruffles up her wig. Before she moved on with her day. 

* * * * *

Black Hat returns back to his seat as he tucks away his cellular phone.

That was close, she nearly caught him that time. Stalking Is a lot harder without his abilities to provide aid. However, he Isn't left with many choices. According to Dr.Flug's Intel, Batman has rigged the entire/whole City of Gotham with some sort of anti-Him system. It's unclear how exactly It operates, nor It's sensitivity. So, Old fashion will have to do. 

Which Is why he's been fidgety as of late. 

He needed this mission to go smoothly, perfect without any hiccups. He only has one chance at this. 

Operation: bug Zuri's mobile phone. 

As as the title name Is, having Zuri's cellular phone bugged meant that her entire/whole life will be at his fingertips. From cellular phone calls and text messaging to location and user-accounts. Every Inch of her will be monitored 24/7. She'll have nothing to hide from him. 

Which makes this mission vital!

His fingers clench the menu as his leg bounces uncontrollably. All this human/mortal food looks like crap, but It Is an Improvement from the thug he had last night. Eating/devouring him was like eating a filthy thing putt Into poison. 

Suddenly, two ear ssounds alerts his attention to the empty chairs. His eyes narrowed In disgust at the last two faces he wanted to see. 

" What the heck are you two doing here?" he growls. 

Aku and Him the Devil take their seats, " we agreed to meet up today, to talk. Remember?" Aku nudges Him the Devil, who Is also sour about this. After weeks of radio silence, HIM just had about enough and was also fed up of Lord Black Hat. 

he scoffs, " of course, he did." 

Black Hat retraces his messages. Apparently, he did agree to this stupid meetup. This wasn't part of the plan/scheme. If they find out, they'll likely to stop him. Then get Into a lecture about how creepy he's being. It's not! He must keep tabs of his property. It's what any owner would do. They simply won't understand, and he'll be damned to let them stop him. 

* * * * *

Zuri hides behind a pillar/column and answers her phone. 

" How's our I'll child doing?" a smile appears on her face. When she hears Natailes exhausted sigh. 

" The Heavens give me strength. Your friend Is really something else." 

She giggles, as an Image of Nat's exhausted Imprints In her mind. Feeling a tad guilty to leave Nat alone with their trouble-maker. Both of them had work In the morning. However, Nat had no choice but to take Ori with her as a precaution In case of alcoholic poisoning symptoms. However, between her nurses and Ori was like juggling flaming chainsaws on top of a high wire. 

" Are you for certain you can't leave work early?" Nat begs. 

" Not unless a fire breaks out." 

She hears Nat groans, " Fine, I'll find a closet to lock her Into or something." Then, she hangs up. 

Zuri's shoulders bounce, poor thing. She leaves from her hiding spot. Soon after, she hears someone calling for service. She approaches and kindly greets herself to the table of two and takes their order. Heading towards to back with her head Into the clouds.  
Until an angry customer catches her attention. 

* * * * *  
Ok, he can do this. 

All he has to do Is, bump, purloin, hack, and return. 

It's easy peasy lemon squeezy, so easy, even Mojo Jojo can do It!  
. . . 

So why hasn't he moved yet? Instead, He sits there In a pool of perspiration. As his fingers pitter the table. Bearing a knot, the size and height of the Titanic In the depths of his stomach. 

Could he actually be Nervous?

HA. HA. He Black Hat, nervous. HA... That's. . . Impossible.  
. . . 

Ok, Maybe a pinch.

But that doesn't make him any less Villainous!

It's healthy, . 

. . .

* * * * *

He hasn't seen Zuri In a while, could she be In the back?

" Are you even listening to me!" HIM shrieks, with smoke coming out his ears. Black Hat stares off, dumbfounded. Infuriating/Inraging Him the Devil beyond the boiling point. 

"GAH!" he flings a napkin at him. " I'm over here attempting to apologize to you, and you are not even listening!" he shouts with his arms flinging around like a mad man. The culprit notices a vein bulging out his neck. Huh, It's been some time since Him the Devil has been this angry. 

Aku quickly steps In, lowering their amigo's arm and pats lightly.  
" Let's just put all of this behind us." Aku laughs nervously. He backs up when Him the Devil glares at him.

" Not until Black AssHat Mcgree over here apologizes to me." Black Hat goes Into a laughing fit, clenching over his stomach. 

" For what, for you being a effing crybaby. " 

Him the Devil stands on his feet, huffing out green smoke. his teeth grind together like claws on a chalkboard. " CRYBABY! You Intentionally Ignore my calls. YOu Walk around as If I don't exist at all to you! And you're just being a damn ASSHOLE!" 

Black Hat plays with a fork as he drifts off. " So, you're because I'm doing/being me?" then toys him with a smug look. " Get In line, Bitch." 

Him the Devil snaps Into a fit of rage as he grabs a knife and attempts to stab Black Hat In the chest. To everyone's surprise, a firm grip breaks his momentum. They follow the hand, while Zuri glares at them with murderous Intent. Forcing him to drop the knife. Meanwhile, Black Hat glows In excitement. He rests his head on his hands and leans as near as he could. Enamored by her cold expression, so adorable~. 

She gives the table a strict warning. Her facial features lighten In relief.' I came just In the nick of time,' Otherwise, she would be the one cleaning blood off from the dinning table's white cloth. ' yeah, nope. Screw that Crap.' She senses Black Hat staring at her, all weird like. She chalks Black Hat off as another buzzed customer and leaves. Doing her best to Ignore the tingly crawling up her spine.  
He watched her go with a toothy grin until he remembered. 

" Damn, I forgot about her cellular phone," he panics to his feet. disappearing within the crowd  
It's now or never.

He wanders off towards the back. Where he spots Zuri stepping Inside. He changes his facial features and robs a chief's coat that hangs by the door. Once Inside, he avoids eye contact from the other patrons. Until he spots her by the walk-in freezer, alongside a tiny group of co-workers. He's kept his distance, eavesdropping on the part of the conversation. Surprised to hear Zuri's laughter. He steps nearer, then notices one of her male co-workers getting a tad to near for his liking. 

Then, Madam Red's voice shrills up their peace, making the group dissolve. When she leaves Zuri comments about Madam Red's awful make-up, she notes, "It's offensive to zombies." she snickers while she attends to the plates/dishes. Unaware of Black Hat sneaking his way behind her. He looks around and finds no-one Is In approximately. He carefully eyes her derriere-back pocket. He begins to lift her cellular phone out of her pocket, ever slowly. Almost there. 

Just before the cellular phone leaves her pockets. One of the workers from nowhere shoves him straight Into her. Water slapshots onto her shirt and face as his stiff physique pins her against the kitchen sink. He spots the phone on the kitchen floor and kicks the cellular phone towards the swinging doors. He faces back to see her staring at him, angrily with white foam across her face. The Image sent blood straight to his head. A blush creeps onto his cheeks, then quickly runs off before she could say a word. Before he can make his getaway, he attempts to grab the phone, but to his dismay. Some Imbecile kicks the phone further out Into the dining room. Where the phone slips further and further away. He scurries after until the phone finally stops. Victory laces his face until the phone Is lifted off the floor Into the hands of none other than Him the Devil. 

Oh for Hell's Sakes. 

Slowly he approaches the table, " Ah, there's my phone." maybe he can get away with It.

Him the Devil eyes him. " I know It's you, Black AssHat." 

Fuck, He morphs his face back. And forces a grin. " hey, amigo." cringing Internally by his own words. Him the Devil raises a brow and tucks the phone close to his chest. Then Questions him about his whereabouts. 

Black Hat takes his seat, focuses dead set onto the phone. So near yet so damn far. 

"I went to clean up." 

HIM gives him a dirty look, " You Crappy AssHat, Liar, who's phone Is this?" 

" No-one's, It's mine. Give It back. " he goes to swipe the phone , but Him keeps Black Hat back with his heeled foot. 

" Not until you tell me what you plan/scheme to do with It."

" That none of your damn beeswax, you overgrown crybaby!"

HIM gets to his feet, having Black Hat fall onto his face. When he looked back up, he stopped at the count of tears falling from his amigos's face. 

" Screw YOu, ASSHEAD." Him walks off with the phone In hand. Black Hat lifted himself back to his seat, gathering as much composure as he had left. After a moment, Black Hat gears himself up. Aku suddenly grips his forearm much to Black Hat's. He decided he shouldn't face Black Hat; Instead, he held his anger at bay. Merely speaking to no-one In particular.

" Do you two still remember how you two first met?" 

Black Hat grew silent. 

It may have been over eons/Ages ago, however, the memory has yet to fade. Back then the when Black Hat was first Introduced to Alan Ituriel. At the time, Alan Ituriel thought It would be wise for him to enroll school. Many stayed clear of him due to his appearance, while others came with a different approach.  
One day, when the classes end. Before he could make It past the doors, he was ambushed. He fought back the best he could, but with 6 against 1. The chance was slim. It did take much for them to drag him to the science room. He ended up being strapped onto the dissecting table. Black Hat kept on fighting to get free, but to no avail. His head pounded In panic when a cold blade glossed over his damp cheek. To his horror, the edge dances dangerously near to his left eye. With nothing else to do, he screamed. For someone, for anyone, but no one dared showed. 

No one but Him the Devil. 

That fool charged In headfirst, only to get his ass handed to him. It was downright pathetic. And yet, when It was all said and done. After that they were the only souls left In the cold, dark room. Him wore the largest, grin on his face.  
What a effing Imbecile. 

Black Hat combs his hair, thinking back. He looks behind to Aku, beyond deflated knowing full-well what he has to do. 

" Do I have to?" his physique goes limp and sighs dramatically. He nudges away from Aku's hefty punch., at no-one and everyone. Gah, why today of all days?

He searches around for signs of anything pink until finally, Black Hat spots Him at the bar with a mojito In hand. It didn't take much to get noticed. Him the Devil peers over to Black Hat and faces way just as fast. Black Hat sat down next to, twiddling his thumbs In silence. Suddenly, Him the Devil tosses the phone In front of Black Hat. He eyes Him the Devil at first, then the phone, then back at Him. Then pounces on his chance.  
Finally! With glints of victory, he starts tapping. When It dawned onto Black Hat, something, he forgot to take that Into account. 

Her Password?!?!?!

" Didn't think that far ahead, did you?" Him the Devil hides his smirk under his glass. Laughing to himself at the mumbles. Instead, he watched In amusement as Black Hat struggled with the device. moments later, the phone blinks, threatening to lock-down In 6 more attempts. 

*click*

5 more 

*click*

4 more 

* click, click*

3 more remained. 

No!!

HIM motions a ' hand It over' with his free hand. Black Hat protects the phone, " Do you want this phone bugged, or not?!" 

with nothing else to lose, he gives In and adds, " you have three chances." 

" That's all I need."

* * * * *

Where the hell did her phone go? Yeezus, she combed every Inch of this building and still nothing. Huh? Did It plummet out of her pocket while she was running around? She hopes no-one stole It.  
She wanders up to the bar and finds Tony the bartender cleaning glasses and asks him for the telephone landline. She dials the number and waits.

*ring, ring*  
* * * * *

Black Hat leans over Him the Devil's shoulder. Him the Devil shoos Black Hat off as he.Suddenly, the phone goes off, frightening them crap less. Then Black Hat catches the sound of heels approaching them. Oh Crap. 

" She's coming, Turn It off." he hisses. 

"I'm In. " his amigo begins the process. " Go Distract her while I do this." 

Distract! Black Hat asks him how and all he get Is ' think of something.' leaving him to his own devices. 

Zuri follows the faint ringtone In the distance. Confused about how her phone ended up on this side of the dining room. She Inches nearer when the room swirls around all of a sudden. She stumbles a bit until she gets her footing. She finds herself Infront of the source. Who's currently holding a stale onion ring to her face. Her brow rises In disgust. 

" Waitress, I need help finding where this thing belongs." not the best diversion, he'll admit, but so far, It's panning out well . 

"ah." she forces herself to gesture the rubbish bin behind him. " There." Hoping for this strange guy to just go away. Unfortunately, he takes a step forward. She takes one step back and bumps Into Him the Devil, where she notices her phone In HIM's hand. Her face twists In anger, but Black Hat roughly drags them to the middle of the dinning room. Making her cringe from the onion ring wedge between their fingers. She glares at him with the Intent to beat him half to death. She yanks her hand free, but Black Hat tightens his grip. The crowd becomes aware as the scene unfolds. Her relentless struggles cause him to slip onto one knee.

Red paints her face as the crowd gathered In awe. She buried her face under her shirt, but It was already too late. are recording. While Black Hat stares off with his own Internal crisis. 'ohcrap' written on his face. 

HIM the Devil peers over and gives Black Hat the ok. In a blink of an eye, he was back to his feet. With Zuri still flustered, he dips her over and smooches her lips. A few seconds slowed to a blissful minute when he pulled away. Welcomed by her adorable face boiling over In embarrassment. 

"I'll take that as a maybe." he drops her then makes his escape.

Her mind reels In a minute too late. As both the culprits and her senses disappear Into the wind. She stumbles back up, unaware of Tony the bartender and the other employees snickering In the background. Most of them have already posted videos onto their Social media hashtags and all. 

* * * * *

Him the Devil and Black Hat sit on the edge of a roof six blocks away from the restaurant. Him the Devil swinging his legs happily while he hits his smoke. 

" When I said to distract her, that wasn't at all what I had In mind." 

Black Hat pulls out a flask of alcohol, " heh, you know me. I'm full of surprises." he takes a swig, playing off his embarrassment by acting cool, but It fools no-one. heck, that was not a part of the scheme. Him the Devil couldn't help but laugh. 

*bing* 

-NAB chat-

Z: I need a freaking alcoholic beverage drink.

Nat Queen: Gurl, who you telling  
.  
Bubble KAT: Ladies NIGHT!!!!

Nat Queen: hell no, your derriere Is banned from drinking!

Z: agreed 

Bubble KAT: Offended!!!  
-end chat-

Black Hat lips curl up. 

"I thought you don't approve of my stalking habit?" he raises a brow, curious about why he went the extra mile. 

" I don't, but I know you would've done It anyway. You never listen to me anyway." Him the Devil voice flatters after that. 

" That's not true, remember the year we pulled that make-up prank on Ms.Wessels. you gave step by step Instructions on how much acid to sneak Into her Cosmetic and facial products."

" Yeah, and yet somehow you still managed to Screw that up." 

" bullcrap, I was perfect."

" her face peeled off."

" which was an Improvement."

HIM bursts out In laughter, the sad part was It was true. They continue to exchange stories until the sunset. Before long, they fell Into a comfortable silence as the day turned cold. 

" So, are we Ok now?"

" only when you admit you're an AssHat."

"HA! That's part of my charm." 

* bing*

Him the Devil takes out his phone.

"Oh Crap, We Left without Aku." 

* * * * *  
-3 am at Noirs-

Lock In the back, Madam Red runs through her records of this week. She drags a long Inhale from her blunt, Irritated by the flatline In sales. The door knocks abruptly. She scoffs at the Imbecile at the door and orders them to enter. 

Edger enters with his legs clanking about and cold sweat dripping from his forehead. She waits for him to either urinate his trousers, pass out, or both. 

" For Heaven sakes, spit It out or leave." she barks. 

This knocks some senses back Into Edger, the Roman name slips from his dry mouth. Roman? What does he want at this hour? then he adds, " he's not pleased." 

Madam Red narrows her eyes. Just before she had the chance to puzzle It together. Victor Zsasz kicks down the door from It's hinges. He strides In with his knife out and ready—Edger screams and attempts to run out. However, Victor latches his grip onto his shirt, resting the blade against the nape of his neck. Moments later, more men step Inside her tiny space bearing brass knuckles & baseball bats and other weapons. She takes her seat, there's no point In running when they block all the exits. She chuckles at the melodramatic display of machoness.  
Roman's heels make their way inside walking until he reaches Madam Red's desk. She gestures to him to sit. 

" What brings you by?" she asks, dragging a long hit of her cigarette. Roman smirks warmly. She notes his hands clenched tightly together. 

" Ya know me, I like to do surprise visits on my favorite dealers." he reaches Into his pocket and pulls out a series of photographs. Madam Red recognizes the setting, but her attention Is drawn on someone she hopes was a mistake. 

" It seems one of your employees did a large no-no to two of my closest, powerful associates." 

" and you believe I'm the one who sent the order." 

he shrugs, then pulls out his pistol. " did you?" 

She answers with a hard no. But It did little to convince him. So, she rests her head against the cold metal—unrelated by his Itchy trigger finger. 

"No. Everyone here knows their place."

" Not.Every.one." the pistol clicks. 

Madam Red breaks her blunt In half with a strained smile. He couldn't be any more right.


End file.
